Meet The Parents
by ussshorty
Summary: Jack's parents are down. Can Sam impress them? Also loads of other little surprises.
1. Default Chapter

Meet the Parents - Kat Davies  
  
First of all i dont own stargate which means i dont own any of the characters in this story eccept Jack's parents.  
  
Summery: Jack and Sam are now together and Jack's parents are coming down. Can she impress them?  
  
Chapter 1 - Introduction  
  
Jack O'neill sat at the breifing room table with the rest of sg-1, General Hammond and Dr. Janet Fraiser. Glancing round the table, Sam wasnt sitting in her usual place next to him, but by her best friend Janet Fraiser instead.  
  
"Colonel, do you feel your team are ready for active duty again?"  
  
Jack quickly snapped back to reality as General Hammond spoke.  
  
"Yes sir, you betcha. No blood sucking, nasty, vicious, son of a bitch virus is gonna get the better of Colonel O'neill and his team"  
  
Janet and Sam shared a smile.  
  
"O'neill the virus which you speak of was not infact blood sucking"  
  
"Yes i know that Teal'c. It was a figure of speech"  
  
Tealc bowed his head in understandment.  
  
"Right everyone, dismissed"  
  
General Hammond got up, O'neill, Carter and Fraiser all stood up to dismiss their general.  
  
"Listen Sam will you stop by my office later?"  
  
Sam stopped shuffling her bits of paper and turned to her friends attention.  
  
"Sure Janet. Let me just put a few things away and ill stop by"  
  
Janet smiled and turned to walk out of the room. Daniel approached Sam.  
  
" Are you ok?"  
  
Sam smiled at her friends concern.  
  
"Yeah fine. We just havent had a proper girls chat in a while so you know..."  
  
"Well ill see you later for coffee yeah?"  
  
" Absoloutly. 14.00 ok for you?"  
  
Daniel thought about it.  
  
"Yeah 2pm is fine"  
  
Sam laughed at her friends use of military language or lack of it. She walked over to Jack. He was deep in thought.  
  
"Penny for them"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your thoughts"  
  
"Oh right. Yeah ummm Sam ive got something to tell me."  
  
Sam leaned against the table.  
  
"Am i gonna like this news?"  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"Well you wont if you dont like parents"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My parents are coming down for a week and they want to meet you"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"Well thats fine. When are they coming?"  
  
Jack bit his lip.  
  
"Tonight"  
  
Sam's smiled quickly dissapeared  
  
"and you picked now to tell me?"  
  
Jack nodded his head.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"5pm"  
  
Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I dont finish here until 5.30pm"  
  
"Thats fine. It gives me time to get them settled and deal with all the son/ parent conversastions"  
  
Sam smiled. Jack wasnt looking forward to this.  
  
"Ok, well ill see you later alright and dont look so miserable..weve dealt with the gould, we can deal with parents"  
  
Sam kissed Jack on the cheek and walked off.  
  
"Yeah well my mother could easily scare the Gould. Anubis would run away like a baby"  
  
* Daniel's office*  
  
Jack knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey Tealc. Dont you normally kelnoreem about now?"  
  
"Normally but there has been a spillage of tomato ketchup outside my quarters."  
  
Jack looked at Teal'c  
  
"Im not even going to ask"  
  
Jack sat in Daniels twisty chair and started going around and around on it. Daniel walked in.  
  
"Uh..hello Jack. What do you want?"  
  
"to be sent to a goul'd homeworld"  
  
"excuse me?"  
  
"O'neill that would not be wise"  
  
Jack stopped twirling  
  
"Yeah well compared to my parents, the goul'd are kittens"  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Im introducing them to Sam"  
  
"well that means Sams got more pressure than you"  
  
Jack started fiddling with a rock.  
  
"Uhhh Jack"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Thats a very old rock"  
  
"Oh right"  
  
Jack chucked it back down onto the desk slightly chipping it. Daniel bit his tongue not to shout.  
  
"Well what time are they meant to arrive?"  
  
"at 5, which is like in 3 hours"  
  
"it cant be 2 already?"  
  
Teal'c looked at the clock.  
  
"It would appear that is the time Daniel Jackson"  
  
Daniel dropped everything on the desk.  
  
"Ive got to go. Good luck Jack"  
  
Daniel speeded off out of his office and headed for the canteen.  
  
*canteen*  
  
Sam sat tapping her fingers on the table. Daniel was 10 minutes late.  
  
"Sam im so sorry"  
  
"Youre late"  
  
Daniel looked at his watch and back at Sam. She was judging him on 10 minutes.  
  
"Blame your fiance. He held me up"  
  
Sam passed Daniel a coffee.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Daniel sipped his coffee  
  
"So are you nervous?"  
  
Sam looked at Daniel puzzled.  
  
"About meeting Jack's parents"  
  
"No, well slightly but how bad can they be?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Mom and Pop

Meet the Parents - Chapter 2  
  
Hey guys thanks for your great reviews. Sorry for my long absence, ive been trapped down with work. Anyway due to work commitments ill be posting a new chapter of this fic every weekend. So enjoy!  
  
Mom and Pop  
  
Jack O'neill ran a hand through his hair grey hair, letting it fall to its normal place. He took a look in the mirror and sat down on the bed in his and Sam's room. He smiled to himself, he'd never thought that it would be his and Sam's room, just his a lonely old man. Jack tied the laces on his trainers up then jumped up off the bed and walked over to the mirror.  
  
"Jack O'neill you sexy beast you"  
  
He smiled impressed with himself. He turned on his heel and walked to the bedroom door. He looked around the room one last time and closed the door firmly shut. He didn't want his mum poking around his room treating him like he was 11- years old again.  
  
He walked down the stairs and looked at the clock. '4.38.' He didn't have long to tidy up and get things ready for dinner.  
  
"Right.."  
  
Janet's Office  
  
Sam knocked on Janet's door and entered with a smile. Janet lifted her head up from the medical reports she was attending to.  
  
"Hey Sam"  
  
"Hi"  
  
Janet signalled to a seat for Sam.  
  
"So what did you want to see me for?"  
  
Janet smiled at Sam's direct, professional approach.  
  
"Well first.. how are you feeling?"  
  
"A little tired and im being sick now and again. I think its the virus..."  
  
Janet shuffled in her seat.  
  
"But..?"  
  
"But all the other guys are feeling fine, even Daniel"  
  
Sam ran her hand through her golden locks. Janet bowed her head.  
  
"You know something don't you?"  
  
Janet sighed.  
  
"Well i think i might have an idea"  
  
Sam poked her head up  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sam, i reckon that your pregnant"  
  
Sam's smile disappeared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, its definitely a possibility. I mean you and Jack have been together almost a year now"  
  
"B..but we were careful"  
  
Janet walked over to Sam and put an arm around her.  
  
"Hunni, even the most careful couples can still end up pregnant"  
  
Sam was frozen, she didn't know what to say or what to do.  
  
"Listen we wont be certain until you take a test and i take a scan"  
  
Sam nodded her head.  
  
"We finish our shifts at the same time tonight. Why don't you go get ready and ill grab a test and you can come back to my place?"  
  
"What about Cass?"  
  
"She's camping"  
  
Sam hugged her friend, silent tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"It's what friends are for"  
  
Janet smiled, almost close to tears herself.  
  
"Now go on. I'll meet you in the car park"  
  
Sam got up and walked out.  
  
Sam and Jacks  
  
Jack turned the hoover off and looked around the room deeply satisfied. He packed the hoover away in a cupboard under the stairs.  
  
"Right wine"  
  
Jack walked into the kitchen. He looked at the wine rack and tried to decide on which wine to choose. Sam favoured red but his mum preferred white. He picked a bottle of Italian white up, Daniel had given it to him before he ascended. Jack placed the bottle back into the rack. He grabbed another white, not bothering to read the label he gently put it down on the kitchen table.  
  
"Beer"  
  
Jack walked over to the fridge and browsed through the many items looking for his pride and joy. His eyes fell on two sixpacks. He sighed knowing that he'd have to get more. As he closed the fridge door there was a loud knock on his front door.  
  
"Jonathan O'neill open this door"  
  
and there was his mum. Jack walked out of the kitchen and too the front door. This was going to be torture.  
  
"You're fine. Sam will be home soon"  
  
He breathed deeply and opened his front door.  
  
"Mum, Dad"  
  
Jack's dad gave him a hug and a pat on the back. Jack had missed his dad.  
  
"You looking good son"  
  
Jack smiled  
  
"You too dad. Mum aren't you going to give you favourite son a hug"  
  
"Robert's not here until monday"  
  
Jack sighed and gave his mum a hug.  
  
"Wait one sec. What do you mean Robert's not here until monday?"  
  
Jack's dad lifted the bags in.  
  
"Your mother felt it necessary to invite him"  
  
"Well what do you expect? We are after all meeting your girlfriend and we should all be here"  
  
Jack took the bags from his dad.  
  
"Ill be right back"  
  
He carried them up to the guest room where his parents would be sleeping.  
  
"So where is this Sofia?"  
  
Jack froze halfway down the stairs. He knew his mum knew Sam's name, he had said it enough over the phone and in letters.  
  
"Her name's Sam and she'll be here soon"  
  
Janet's House  
  
Janet opened the front door to her house and walked in followed by Sam.  
  
"You've barley said a word since we left the base"  
  
Sam sat down on Janet's gigantic couch.  
  
"Well im just a little shocked. I mean being told that you could be pregnant isn't everyday news"  
  
Janet sat down in her usual chair.  
  
"Would it be such a bad thing if you are pregnant?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I mean sure i want kids and with Jack that's perfect but t's just so early and i know this sound's selfish but i liked it being just me and him"  
  
Janet moved over to the couch and hugged her friend like she hugged Cassie when she had a problem.  
  
"No its not selfish. You and Jack have taken so long to get together and what you're feeling is understandable"  
  
Sam held her hands in her head.  
  
"I just don't know how i feel about this"  
  
Janet picked up the test out of the chemist bag.  
  
"There's only one way to find out"  
  
Sam looked at the test. She had a look of fear written over her face.  
  
"Sam you cant run away from it"  
  
She nodded and took the test.  
  
"Well here it goes"  
  
Sam started walking up the stairs.  
  
"I'll put the kettle on"  
  
Janet walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water. She took two cups decorated with flowers out of the cupboard.  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
Janet moaned as she was disturbed by the phone. She walked to the hall and picked it up.  
  
"Janet Fraiser"  
  
She sat on the bottom step of her stairs.  
  
"Cassie....well that shouldn't be a problem. Does Amber's mum mind taking you back?...good..well i'll see you in 2 weeks, Have fun. Yup love you too, bye"  
  
Janet placed the phone back down and ran a hand through her hair. Sam was standing on the stairs.  
  
"That was Cassie. She says hi by the way"  
  
Sam was as white as a ghost.  
  
"I did the test"  
  
Sam walked up to her friend on the stairs.  
  
"And?"  
  
Tears ran down Sam's cheek staining her pale features.  
  
"Im pregnant" 


	3. Keeping quiet

Sam looked at her watch, it was 6.30. She sighed as she put the key in the door and turned it. When she walked through the door her head was surrounded with the laughing coming from the livingroom. She quietly made her way up the stairs.  
  
Jack could hear the creaks of the stairs and he rised from where he was sitting.  
  
"Ill be right back"  
  
He smiled at his parents and walked out of the room. He walked upstairs and pushed the door back leading into the bedroom.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey"  
  
She put on a weak false smile but it passed.  
  
"It's 6.30. I didn't think you'd be back that late"  
  
"Umm...yeah sorry. I had to go round Janet's. We were sorting out arrangements for Cassie"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Jack looked up from where his eyes were previously fixed on the floor.  
  
"No, its ok. You haven't missed much and your just in time for tea"  
  
Jack smiled  
  
"I made it with the help of that pukka guy"  
  
Sam smiled and also eyed him curiously.  
  
"Jamie Oliver?"  
  
Jack walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's the guy"  
  
"Well just give me a sec to get dressed and ill come down"  
  
Jack kissed her on the back of the head.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jack practically skipped out of their bedroom. When Sam heard Jack take his foot of the last step she collapsed onto the bed. She buried her head into the pillow.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Tea is ready"  
  
Jack stood in the kitchen door signalling for his mum and dad to come and taste.  
  
"I hope this is a home cooked meal Jonathan?"  
  
Jack looked at his dad who smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Yes mum it is. Prepared by my own two hands and alot of blood and sweat"  
  
"I should hope not son. Blood and sweat aren't good for the old stomach"  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny dad"  
  
He stepped out of the way for his mum and dad to enter the kitchen.  
  
"Aren't we going to wait for Sophia?"  
  
"SAM, will be down in a minute"  
  
Sam walked in through the kitchen door.  
  
"Someone say my name?"  
  
Jack smiled, finally someone who understands me. He walked over to her.  
  
"Mum and Dad id like you to meet Samantha Carter, the most beautiful woman in the world"  
  
Sam blushed slightly.  
  
"But please call me Sam"  
  
Thomas extended his hand out.  
  
"Tom O'neill. Its a pleasure to meet you Sam"  
  
Sam shook his hand and smiled.  
  
"And im Louise O'neill"  
  
Louise didn't even bother to shake Sam's hand. Sam looked at Jack. There was a long silence.  
  
"Maybe we should try Jack's poison...i mean food"  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
"Do you want some help?"  
  
"Baby, just sit down and relax"  
  
Jack smiled and Sam decided to do as she was told. She sat down at the table.  
  
"Would anyone like a drink?"  
  
Sam couldn't stand sitting still and being stuck in silence.  
  
"If there's a beer going free"  
  
Sam nodded  
  
"Louise?"  
  
"I'll have a white wine"  
  
Sam got up from her chair.  
  
"I thought i told you to relax"  
  
"Im getting drinks. Hardly a big task"  
  
"I could of done that"  
  
"I wanted to do it"  
  
Jack smiled and gave in. Sam walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and then went and poured a wine.  
  
"I thought you would of gone for the one Daniel gave us"  
  
"Nah. Im gonna save it for Daniel's funeral"  
  
Sam smiled a little.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Jack looked at his mum and back to Sam.  
  
"Nothing mum"  
  
Sam walked dover to the table and placed the drinks down. She put a beer by Jack's place.  
  
"Are you not drinking Sam?"  
  
Tom observed Sam's orange juice.  
  
"Umm...no. Im not feeling to great and alcohol will just make me worse"  
  
Jack placed the meals on the table. Sam looked at hers and instantly wanted to be sick. She decided to eat it so she didn't hurt Jack's feelings.  
  
"So Sam. What do you do for a living?"  
  
Sam looked up from her plate.  
  
"Im a major in the air force"  
  
"She's also an astrophysicist. See i can go for intelligent girls"  
  
Sam took a bite of her steak. Now it was Tom's turn to ask a question.  
  
"How long have you been in the airforce?"  
  
"A long time. My father encouraged me"  
  
"I presume your related to Jacob Carter?"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"Yes he's my father"  
  
Jack finally butted in.  
  
"Do you know him dad?"  
  
"we met briefly"  
  
3 hours later  
  
Sam sat curled up on the couch and partly asleep. She felt a couple of fingers creep up her neck.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Yesssss?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Jack jumped on the sofa.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Where's your parents?"  
  
"They went to the movies. There's this comedy my dad wants to see"  
  
Sam nodded  
  
"Listen im sorry about my mum. She's just a little annoyed that i have a life"  
  
"I like your dad. He reminds me of you"  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Sam ive got something to tell you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My parents don't know that were engaged"  
  
"Righttt"  
  
"and i was thinking we could tell them on monday when Robert comes down"  
  
"Robert, your brother?"  
  
"Oh yes and that another thing he's coming to stay for a couple of days aswell"  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"Jack im going to bed"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"yeah. Just tired. I'll see you in the morning"  
  
Sam walked upstairs and Jack turned on the tv. Ice Hockey was on.  
  
"Ooooo bad" 


	4. Coming Round

Sam walked downstairs and into the living room. Jack had obiviously fallen asleep on the couch, judging by the body on the couch. Sam smiled to herself and looked at the clock, it was only 4.30am but she had a early start at the sgc. She could here Janet's voice in the back of her head, cursing her, saying you should be taking it easy in your condition.  
  
"In your condition"  
  
Sam repeated the words from her mind and looked at her stomach, she couldnt be that far along. Jack stirred a little on the couch.  
  
"Sam, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah baby. Go back to sleep"  
  
Jack awoke fully and turned to look at Sam.  
  
"You can't have work this early?"  
  
"No i start at 6.00 but i need to see Janet at the infirmary first"  
  
"Is something wrong"  
  
"No, im fine. We just have things to discuss"  
  
Jack smiled  
  
"Girl talk?"  
  
Sam laughed and nodded. She walked over to Jack and kissed him.  
  
"Ive got to go"  
  
Jack pulled her onto the couch  
  
"Jack"  
  
"You have 5 minutes dont you"  
  
"5 minutes. Your very sure of yourself"  
  
"That's all it takes"  
  
Jack started to kiss Sam's neck.  
  
"Youre going to crease me clothes"  
  
"Who need's clothes?"  
  
Jack moved from the neck and up to the lips. Sam gave in to his sweet embrace. Jack's mum walked in through the door.  
  
"There are bedroom's you know"  
  
Jack stopped kissing Sam and rested his head on her chest.  
  
"and i thought you being here was a terrible nightmare"  
  
"What was that Jonathan?"  
  
"nothing mum and will you call me Jack?"  
  
Louise walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.  
  
"Mum, what are you doing up this early?"  
  
"Your father's snoring"  
  
Sam got up from the couch.  
  
"Ok im really going now"  
  
Jack grabbed Sam and mouthed to her  
  
"Please don't leave me with her"  
  
Sam smiled and did a little wave  
  
"Bye Jack"  
  
Infirmary  
  
"Well judging by scans your 13 weeks pregnant"  
  
Sam took some time to acknowlegde the number of weeks.  
  
"I thought i was half that. I mean wouldn't i have a bump or something by now?"  
  
Janet sat down in her normal seat.  
  
"It's not unusual to see someone without a bump at your stage. Some people down start showing til they're 5 months"  
  
Sam nodded  
  
"Which gives you quite a while til you have to tell Jack"  
  
"Janet.."  
  
Janet flung her arms up.  
  
"You should of told him when the test confirmed it"  
  
"We haven't even organized our wedding, we cant organize a baby"  
  
Janet looked at Sam  
  
"Sam, a baby is not something you have to organize its not a file, its a human life"  
  
"Janet, me and Jack are at the sgc almost everyday"  
  
"You and Jack will work something out. I know you two and i know that all Jack's wanted since being with you is a family with you. He loves you and kids"  
  
Sam smiled. She could just imagine Jack and a baby. Sure he had gone through it with Charlie but this was their baby.  
  
"I'll tell him"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When the time is right" 


	5. Meet The Friends

Hey guys, Chapter 5 is up. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 5 - Meet The Friends  
  
Jack walked into Daniels office.  
  
"Hey Danny!"  
  
Teal'c coughed  
  
"Hey T. Sorry i didn't notice you there."  
  
Daniel looked up from his book.  
  
"You look tired."  
  
"Yeah, i slept on the couch last night."  
  
"Did you and Sam have an argument?"  
  
"No. I was watching the ice hockey."  
  
"Who won?"  
  
Jack went into thought. Teal'c observed him.  
  
"I dont remember"  
  
"O'neill you watched the game just a short while ago and already you have forgotten....maybe you should report to Dr. Fraiser?"  
  
Jack waved his hands and shook his head.  
  
"Im not ill, it's just if you had my mum going on at you all day then you'd forget everything too."  
  
Daniel smiled.  
  
"Not going well then?"  
  
"No !"  
  
Teal'c offered Jack a doughnut.  
  
"Nah"  
  
Teal'c chucked his doughnuts down on Daniels desk.  
  
"Teal'c. Their only doughnuts."  
  
"Ummm....i rejected them to."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
Jack jumped up on Daniels desk knocking over a plate. Daniel looked at Jack.  
  
"Buy you a new one ?"  
  
"It was a classic artifact."  
  
"Well i guess you could call it an extinct artifact now."  
  
Sam Jacks house  
  
Sam walked through the door with her bag in one hand and mobile in the other.  
  
"Cassie why dont you ring you mother instead?....no im not mad at you ringing me it's just youv'e caught me at a bad time. Cassie its not up to me to decide wether you can have your nose pierced...Hello? Cassie?"  
  
Sam put her mobile down and tried to find a file with her mission report in.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Where's what?"  
  
Sam jumped at the sound of Louise's voice  
  
"A file. I left it on the coffee table and it had the letters USAF on it"  
  
Louise pointed to the bin.  
  
"I put it in the bin. It's too late now the rubbish has been collected"  
  
"Oh no"  
  
Sam rubbed her forehead. She was thinking to herself ' this stress is not good for me or the baby.'  
  
"You know what it doesn't matter. It wasn't that important"  
  
Sam grabbed her bag and walked out.  
  
Daniels office  
  
"well I really wish I could help with you mum Jack"   
  
Jack jumped  
  
"You can"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A barbecue"  
  
Tealc's eyebrow raised in curiousity.  
  
"If i have a barbecue then you guys can come round and i won't have to talk to my mum cause i'll be too busy entertaining and cooking"  
  
"I am confused. Don't you love your parents and respect them"  
  
"Dont get me wrong Teal'c, I love my mum to death but she's so..so..uptight and snobby"  
  
Teal'c nodded.  
  
"So please please please??"  
  
Daniel put his head on his desk  
  
"Ok. Fine ill come"  
  
Jack jumped  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I shall bring some doughnuts O'niell"  
  
Jack did the thumbs up to Teal'c and walked out.  
  
"Oh Danny, bring some beer aswell"  
  
Sams lab  
  
Sam rubbed her stomach, she ahd been getting all these shooting pains.  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
She stopped rubbing her stomach when Jack made his entrance.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Jack kissed her.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"Fine....your mum chucked my file with some mission reports away"  
  
Jack burried his head into Sams jacket.  
  
"Im so sorry. She is becoming a right pain in the ass"  
  
"It's alright. I'll just find the disk that i saved the reports onto and print them out"  
  
Jack took Sams hand.  
  
"Right im telling my parents that were engaged tonight at the barbecue"  
  
"Whoa whoa, what barbecue?"  
  
Jack smiled  
  
"I came up with it all by myself. Danny and Teal'c are coming, i'll go invite Hammond and you can ask Janet"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Jack i need to tell you something"  
  
"Ok baby tell away"  
  
"Well the other day i...."  
  
The alarm starts going off  
  
"Unexpected gate activity"  
  
Sam sighed and her and Jack headed for the gateroom  
  
Gateroom  
  
"Recieving Tokra ID sir"  
  
Sam walked up the steps followed by the 3 other guys.  
  
"Open the iris"  
  
"What's going on sir?"  
  
Jack the ever direct colonel.  
  
"The tokra are paying us a visit"  
  
Jack looked at Sam.  
  
"You and Jacob got anything planned?"  
  
Sam shook her head and shrugged. They watched as Jacob stepped through the gate.  
  
"Stand down"  
  
Sam was the first to make her way to the gateroom.  
  
"Hey kid"  
  
Jacob embraced his daughter into a hug.  
  
"Hey dad. I've missed you so much"  
  
Jack and Teal'c walked through the door.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Jacob looked at Jack, his arms open wide.  
  
"Jack"  
  
Jack smiled at Jacob's less than enthusiastic tone.  
  
"Good to see you Jacob"  
  
"You too"  
  
"Hey your dad can come to the barbecue too"  
  
Daniel and General Hammond were last in the gateroom.  
  
"George"  
  
Jacob walked up to his old friend and gave him a pat on the back.  
  
"So Jacob what's up in Tokra town?"  
  
Jacob smiled  
  
"Nothing. I just fancied coming to see my daughter while i had some spare time"  
  
Jacob put his arm around his daughter and the two of them walked out of the gateroom together.  
  
Sam and Jacks house  
  
"Mum, Dad, this is Jacob. He's Sams dad"  
  
"It's great to see you again"  
  
"Likewise Tom"  
  
Jacob smiled at Sam.  
  
"and these two are Danny and Tea...Murray"  
  
"Tea..Murray?"  
  
"Murray would love a cup of tea mum"  
  
Jack smiled  
  
"Shall we all go out to the garden?"  
  
On Jacob's suggestion everyone headed out to the garden.  
  
TBC ....... 


	6. Barbecue

Chapter 6 - Barbecue  
  
The barbecue had been going for 2 hours. Hammond, Jacob and Tom were going on about how the airforce used to be when they were young officers. Louise was teaching Murrey (Teal'c) how to cross-stitch, Janet and Sam were as normal giggling like little school girls and Jack and Danny kept an eye on the barbecue whilst sipping cool sweet beer.  
  
Sam walked over to Jack.  
  
"Jack, baby i need a word"  
  
"Not now sweetheart. Were just about to have a game of football"  
  
"But Ja..."  
  
Daniel chucked the ball  
  
"Jack! go long"  
  
Jack ran back  
  
"SCORE!!"  
  
Sam walked in the house and slammed her hand frustrated on the kitchen side.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam looked back  
  
"Oh, Hey Janet"  
  
Janet walked over to her.  
  
"Something always comes up when i go to tell him"  
  
Janet smiled  
  
"Well, you know guys and their football. It's even enough to drag Danny from his rocks"  
  
Sam smiled and hugged Janet.  
  
"Maybe i should marry you instead"  
  
"Im sure Jack and Daniel would have something to say about that"  
  
"Why would Daniel have....Oh My God! how long?"  
  
Janet smiled a bigger smile  
  
"about a month"  
  
"and it's only now you tell me?"  
  
"you and Jack kept it a secret from us for 2 months"  
  
Sam opened her mouth  
  
"That was purely because of military regulations. Daniel's a civilian"  
  
Janet held her hands up  
  
"we just wanted to sneak around for a bit."  
  
Sam squeezed her friend  
  
"Im so happy for you"  
  
Janet squeezed her friend even tighter back  
  
"thank you"  
  
"This can't be good for the baby"  
  
"your probably right"  
  
Janet and Sam backed out of their hug and laughed.  
  
(IN THE GARDEN)  
  
"You cheated"  
  
"Oh come on Dad, it's only a game. So you old guys lost! big deal"  
  
"Jack don't speak to your dad and his friends like that"  
  
Jack bowed his head  
  
"Yes mum"  
  
Daniel sniggered under his breath. Jack looked at him.  
  
"Jack no! JACK! NO!"  
  
"TACKLE"  
  
Jack ran at Daniel and pulled him to the ground.  
  
"Owwwww"  
  
Janet and Sam walked back into the garden.  
  
"Uhhh...Jack?"  
  
"Mmmmm?"  
  
"Are you burgers meant to be black?"  
  
Jack got up and ran  
  
"Shit"  
  
He picked the burgers up bare handed trying to save them  
  
"Owww hot hot hot"  
  
He chucked a burger to Daniel  
  
"Oww, Jack this burger's hot"  
  
Teal'c walked over and picked all of them up and placed them on a plate. Louise looked amazed.  
  
"That was incredible Mr.Murray"  
  
Jack and Daniel looked at each other  
  
"Trust big guy being able to do it"  
  
"Yeah show off"  
  
(1 HOUR LATER)  
  
Everyone was sat around the garden table eating some food. Sam looked at Daniel.  
  
"So Daniel, how's the love life?"  
  
Janet dropped her fork and looked at Sam.  
  
"Ummmm..."  
  
"Sam, don't poke into Daniel's private life"  
  
"Im just interested Janet"  
  
Jack looked at Teal'c, he was eyeing the atmosphere between Daniel, Janet and Sam very carefully.  
  
"Janet's right Sam. Don't pry in Danny's love life. He doesn't want to reveal his one true love is a rock"  
  
Jack smiled at Daniel.  
  
"Actually Jack...I have a girlfriend"  
  
Jack looked shock  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Janet's little voice butted in  
  
"You do?"  
  
Daniel made direct eye-contact with her  
  
"Yes i do and she's beautiful, intelligent and has the best sense of humour"  
  
Janet looked lovingly into his eyes, everyone except Sam didn't notice what was going on.  
  
"She is?"  
  
Daniel nodded  
  
"She is"  
  
Daniel got up and walked dover to Janet and gave her a passionate kiss. Hammond thumped his fist on the table.  
  
"How many other relationships are going on in my base that i don't know about? Teal'c are you gonna tell me about your secret affair with Walter?"  
  
"Ofcourse no. general Hammond"  
  
Hammond nodded  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Cause if i did, it would then not be a secret"  
  
Everyone looked at Tealc.  
  
Jack stood on his chair  
  
"Ok, since it's the night for announcing things..ive got something to say"  
  
Everyone now focused on Jack.  
  
"Umm Jack you've had quite a bit to drink...be careful you don't fall off the chair"  
  
"Ssshhh Daniel...you've had your moment"  
  
Jack looked at his mum and dad  
  
"Mum and Dad the reason i was ok with you coming down this week is because i want you to get to know you beautiful amazing"  
  
Jack then looked at Sam  
  
"..Perfect future daughter-in-law"  
  
Tom and Louise looked at Sam. General Hammond and Teal'c wiped tears from their eyes.  
  
"God that was beautiful"  
  
"Uh-huh"   
  
Jacob put an arm around his daughter as they were both close to tears. 


	7. Telling Daddy

Ok a question came up in the last chapter, someone asked me if Jack was proposing to Sam. No he wasn't it was his way of telling his parents that him and Sam were engaged.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam hugged Daniel and then hugged Janet.  
  
"Bye Daniel, Bye Janet. Now you two behave yourselves."  
  
Janet smiled at Daniel and the walked out the door.  
  
"Bye"  
  
They laughed as the both said bye to Sam at the same time. Sam shook her head and took one last wave and closed the door.  
  
She walked over to wear Jack was sitting on the couch and sat next to him. He instantly put his arm around her.  
  
"Baby"  
  
"Mmmmm?"  
  
"You like children right?"  
  
Jack looked at her.  
  
"I love kids. I love playing football and baseball with them, Ohh and Ice-Hockey"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"Boy sports"  
  
Jack protested  
  
"No. Girls can play them to"  
  
Sam kissed Jacks hand.  
  
"Why? are you thinking of having an early night to try and make our own little soldier?"  
  
Jack smiled at her.  
  
"Nope it's too late for that"  
  
Jack looked at the clock  
  
"It's only 1am in the morning"  
  
"No i mean it's too late to try for a baby"  
  
"were still in our youth"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"No what i mean is in a couple of months we will have a baby"  
  
Jack looked at Sam, his mouth open.  
  
"Jack, Im pregnant"  
  
"Pregnant? As in up the duff, bun in the oven?"  
  
Sam nodded  
  
"Yes as in those things"  
  
Jack smiled and cuddled Sam.  
  
"Were gonna be parents. Thank you"  
  
Sam smiled as Jack kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Jack, when are you gonna tell your parents?"  
  
"Who sais im telling them. You're doing it with me"  
  
Sam moaned.  
  
"Look my mums scary and i don't want to do it on my own"  
  
"Ok, Ok."  
  
"Can we tell your dad first?"  
  
Sam laughed  
  
"I had a feeling you were gonna say that" 


	8. Early Mornings

Sam and Jack laid asleep and comfortable in their bed. Jack had his arm around Sam's stomach and was holding it in a protective way. There was a sound from downstairs.  
  
"Jack what was that?"  
  
Jack moved a bit but didn't wake.  
  
"Jack, wake up"  
  
"Mmmph"  
  
Jack raised his head.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it you? Is it the baby?"  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"No. I heard something downstairs"  
  
"Baby this is an oldhouse, it creaks"  
  
"No Jack, there is someone downstairs"  
  
Jack looked at the clock.  
  
"Baby it's 6.00am and you're meant to get enough rest for you and the baby"  
  
Sam kissed the top of his bare back.  
  
"Id feel alot better if you went and checked."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Jack got out of bed in an act of surrender and grabbed his gun from his bedside cabinet.  
  
"You keep a gun at your bedside?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Yeah, all military people do that"  
  
Sam shook her head  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Look do you want me to go see if there's an axe murderer down stairs or not?"  
  
Sam smile and let him go. He slowly walked downstairs and was cautious of movement in the house. He saw a shadow move in the kitchen.  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
Jack walked into the kitchen and immediately brought his gun up.  
  
"Reveal yourself before i shoot"  
  
"Jonathan O'neill put that gun down now...or will i have to give you a clip around the ear?"  
  
Jack put his gun down   
  
"Mum"  
  
He flicked the light on to reveal his mum plugging in the hoover.  
  
"Mum what the hell are you doing? It's 6.00am in the friggin morning"  
  
"Im cleaning and mind your language"  
  
Jack put his gun on the table and sighed.  
  
"Why are you cleaning this early? cant it wait until a more sensible time?"  
  
Jack's mom shook her head.  
  
"No it cant. Robert will be here at 10.00am"  
  
"Why don't you ever tell me these things?"  
  
"You don't ask"  
  
Jack banged his head against the kitchen table.  
  
"Fine. Im going back to bed. I've got to be up for work at 9 and i would like some sleep"  
  
Jack grabbed his gun and walked back upstairs.  
  
"Well im guessing it wasn't an axe murderer"  
  
Sam smiled as Jack walked into the bedroom and crawled back beneath the blankets.  
  
"It was my god damn mother"  
  
Jack slammed his head into the pillow.  
  
"What is she doing up at this time?"  
  
"Cleaning. Getting ready for my brothers arrival"  
  
Sam closed her eyes.  
  
"I totally forgot about him"  
  
"So did i what with the baby and everything"  
  
Sam lightly kissed him on the neck.  
  
"Speaking of the baby, I've got a scan today at 1.00pm"  
  
"Well i wouldn't think they'd do it at 1.00am"  
  
Sam tapped him.  
  
"Do you want to come?"  
  
Jack turned to face Sam.  
  
"Ofcourse i want to come. Sam im going to play a perfect father and im going to be there for all the scans, all the schoolplays and the graduation. Im not gonna let my boy down"  
  
"Boy?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We will discuss boy/girl later. Im going to sleep"  
  
Jack watched Sam as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep peacefully. He kissed her on the forehead and laid awake watching. 


	9. Best Thunderbird?

Sam walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"I swear this is the only kid were having. Its not worth the morning sickness"  
  
Jack smiled as he did up his shoe lace.  
  
"Your dad's going back offworld today which means we have to tell him"  
  
"well let me get dressed and i'll come in with you"  
  
Jack looked at her  
  
"Your sure? i mean it's 3 hours before you're actually meant to be at base"  
  
"Jack im not going to do anything stressful or life anything heavy. Besides it would be nice to spend a little bit of time with my dad. The next time we see him i'll most likely be near my due date"  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"You really miss him don't you?"  
  
"Yup. I just wish i could see him more as a father and not a representative of the Tokra community"  
  
Jack put his arms around Sam.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be up to our knees in nappies soon and you wont notice he's even gone"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"I'll be downstairs. Take all the time you need"  
  
Sam watched as Jack walked out of the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Morning Dad"  
  
"Jack do you know that scientists reckon they'll be able to detect life in space by 2010?"  
  
Jack smiled  
  
"Dad, that's more Sam's department"  
  
Jack's dad nodded.  
  
"Morning"  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning dear."  
  
Jack's dad smiled.  
  
"Sam can we go to the cinema tonight?"  
  
"To see what?"  
  
"Thunderbirds. Please pretty please"  
  
Jacks eyes were begging with hers.  
  
"Jacks been a fan of the Thunderbirds since he was small. He had a massive crush on Lady Penelope and always wanted to be Virgil"  
  
Sam giggled and Jack went red.  
  
"Dad next time check with me before you talk"  
  
Sam grabbed her bag.  
  
"Yes we can go but we better get to work first"  
  
Jack nodded  
  
"I'll see you later dad and where ever mum is tell her that i'll see her later"  
  
Jack and Sam walked out of the door and got into Jack's truck.  
  
"Im going to have to buy a new car"  
  
"Jack, my cars big enough for a baby"  
  
"Yes but still a new car would be nice"  
  
"What about the truck?"  
  
"Who said anything about getting rid of the truck"  
  
Jack smiled and drove off.  
  
SGC  
  
Jack walked over to the briefing room table.  
  
"Movie tonight kids"  
  
Daniel looked up  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Thunderbirds"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"Jack wanted to be Virgil when he was younger and date Lady Penelope"  
  
Daniel smiled  
  
"Lady Penelope was very hot."  
  
"See Daniel likes her too"  
  
"But Virgil? Scott was by far the coolest"  
  
"Was not"  
  
"Was too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Is"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Is"  
  
"I believe Parker to be the coolest"  
  
Daniel and Jack's jaws dropped as they looked at Teal'c. Sam smiled  
  
"You watch thunderbirds Teal'c?"  
  
"I took the liberty of getting to know earth's taste in culture and i came across the T-Birds"  
  
1 hour later  
  
Everyone was sat around the briefing room table including Jacob/Selmak.  
  
"Right i think i've gone over everything. It was good to have you here Jacob"  
  
"Thanks George"  
  
As everyone was getting up Jack made them sit down again.  
  
"Actually i have an announcement"  
  
Everyone sat back down in the chairs again.  
  
"Sam's pregnant"  
  
Everyone looked at Sam. She nodded to confirm.  
  
"So Jake you're gonna have to get yourself a pair of slippers and a pipe"  
  
Jack smiled but received a glare from Jacob.  
  
"Or maybe not"  
  
Jacob hugged his daughter.  
  
"Congratulations sweetheart"  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
Tears slid down Daniel's cheeks  
  
"Are you crying Danny Boy?"  
  
"Nope. I've just got something in my eye"  
  
"Yeah, people call them tears"  
  
Teal'c hugged Sam and also hugged Jack.  
  
"Whoa a little tight there buddy"  
  
"Im going to be uncle Teal'c."  
  
"Well you're quick to decide what role you're gonna play in the kids life"  
  
George hugged Sam.  
  
"You're gonna be uncle George"  
  
"Well i only hope that he/she turns up as beautiful as its mother"  
  
Jack butted in  
  
"And what about it's father?"  
  
"No offence Jack but cursing a kid with stupidity isn't nice"  
  
Jack glared at Daniel.  
  
"So...Sam i haven't hugged you"   
  
Daniel took Sam and hugged her in a brotherly way.  
  
"I don't think i want you as uncle Danny-Boy no more"  
  
Sam smiled at Jack's whining.  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but i really should be going"  
  
This was the part Sam hated. Saying goodbye to her dad, not knowing if she'll see himagain this year.  
  
"Ill walk you down"  
  
Jacob put his arm around Sam and they walked to the Gateroom.  
  
"Now listen Sam, i may not have been the best dad but im going to be that child's fave grandad."  
  
Sam laughed. Jacob hugged his daughter.  
  
"See you soon kiddo"  
  
Sam waved goodbye to her dad as he stepped through the gate.  
  
"PARTY !!!!" 


	10. Cinema

Jack and Sam were walking on the sidewalk leading to a restaurant Jacks parents picked.  
  
"Jack we couldn't of had a party anyway. Would you really want to tell your parents infront of people and strangers they hardly know?"  
  
"Well they couldn't shout at me"  
  
San shook her head.  
  
"Well, here we are. The dragons den, the lions pit, the pool of flesh-eating acid"  
  
"Jack !"  
  
Sam glared at Jack.  
  
"Sam, Jack over here"  
  
Sam smiled politely as they walked over. Jack pulled Sam's chair out for her.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Sam pulled her chair in as Jack sat down next to her.  
  
"Where's mum?"  
  
"Gone to pick Robert up"  
  
"I thought he was coming at 10am this morning"  
  
"He didn't get out of bed in time"  
  
"Dad do you mind if we order now? It's just we made arrangements for the cinema tonight"  
  
"Jack we can go to the cinema another night"  
  
"No it's alright dear. Robert's always spoiling other peoples plans and i don't want him to come between you two and your night out"  
  
"You sure Dad?"  
  
"Ofcourse. I don't like this place anyway, too expensive"  
  
Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey dad do you wanna go grab a pizza instead and we can rent you out a movie?"  
  
"Yes,. I haven't seen Finding Nemo yet"  
  
"Dad you need to live a bit more"  
  
Sam smiled as they left the restaurant.  
  
Cinema  
  
"Daniel if you don't calm down im gonna take you home"  
  
Janet scolded Daniel.  
  
"Hi sorry we took so long"  
  
Sam hugged Janet as she apologised.  
  
"Daniel been driving me crazy. All I've got is thunderbirds this and thunderbirds that"  
  
"Same here. On the way over all me and Jack talked about was which sip was best thunderbird 1 or thunderbird 2"  
  
"Thunderbird 2"  
  
"That's what I said"  
  
The girls turned around  
  
"Where did you get those?"  
  
Janet pointed to the plastic thunderbird hats Jack, Danny and Teal'c had on their heads.  
  
"The guys selling them over there, Do you want one?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Lets just go inside"  
  
Janet and Sam walk up the steps and into the cinema followed bu the guys.  
  
Inside the Cinema  
  
"POPCORN FIGHT !!!"  
  
Jack started chucking popcorn at Daniel.  
  
"Jack that's my popcorn"  
  
Jack ignored Sam and continued throwing it at Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"5....4...3..."  
  
"Yes the film's starting"  
  
Quickly the popcorn fight was abandoned.  
  
(2 Hours Later)  
  
"That was so cool !"  
  
"I know did you see in when Thunderbird 5 was blown up"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Janet do you wanna go get a drink?"  
  
"God knows i deserve one"  
  
"Sam were gonna go back to the cinema"  
  
"To see what?"  
  
"Thunderbirds"  
  
"you know what im not even gonna try and stop you"  
  
The boys ran back into the cinema.  
  
"Something tells me im gonna have to have a few big orange juices"  
  
Janet smiled as her and Sam walked into the bar. 


	11. Robert !

Janet took a sip of her martini as Sam looked at her orange juice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You do realise that any time we go out i'll be on the orange juice while everyone else will be getting drunk"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to learn to stay in more and watch movies instead of going out"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Oh i forgot to ask, how did the scan go today?"  
  
Sam looked at her puzzled  
  
"Oh no the scan. I totally forgot. Jack was going on about how much he dreaded seeing his brother and lunch with his parents, also that god damn thunderbirds movie"  
  
"Sam it's alright. I'll ring up the hospital and see if i can fit you in with some of my patients and that's when we'll do the scan"  
  
Sam took Janet's hand.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The guys come jumping in.  
  
"It always looks so cool when space ships come out of the pool"  
  
"You know that you'd just be a fool to be a bag guy"  
  
"Cause now the boys are back in town no strings to hold them downnnn.....downnnnn"  
  
"Don't be mad please..."  
  
"Daniel that's my line"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"It like so is"  
  
"So not"  
  
"Is"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Guys !"  
  
Daniel and Jack stopped arguing and looked at Janet.  
  
"If I here one more thing to do with thunderbirds I might not be so kind in your next physicals"  
  
"So Daniel do you want a drink?"  
  
(Sam and Jacks place)  
  
Jack opened the door.  
  
"So did you enjoy tonight?"  
  
"It was alright"  
  
Jack heard a creak in the living room.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes and it's probably just your mother"  
  
"Im going to check it out, you stay here"  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Don't argue"  
  
Jack pulled a gun out of the understairs cupboard.  
  
"Ok, you have to tell me where all of your guns are"  
  
Jack sneaked into the living room. Someone jumped on him.  
  
"Oww"  
  
"Hey get off me"  
  
Sam ran in the living room.  
  
"Jack ?"  
  
She turned the light on. Jack looked at the person who attacked him.  
  
"Robert"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Why the hell did you attack me?"  
  
"Well, when someone's creeping around in the house with a gun my natural instinct was to attack them from behind."  
  
"Ok Ok...well 1. It's my house and 2. You don't creep around in the dark"  
  
Sam looked at the floor. There was a red stain on the rug.  
  
"Ummm guys, one of you is bleeding"  
  
Sam pointed to the stain.  
  
"Umm actually that's my bad. I spilt cranberry juice"  
  
"It's ok. It was an old rug"  
  
Jack looked at Sam.  
  
"Yeah Sam it was 2 weeks old"  
  
Robert looked at Sam.  
  
"So you're the famous Sam. Hi im Robert"  
  
"Hi. I think you've already established im Sam"  
  
"My dad told me you were pretty but he didn't say you were incredible beautiful"  
  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa. What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Im complementing your partner"  
  
"Yes, MY partner. Not yours, mine"  
  
"Umm Jack"  
  
Jack turned around to face Sam.  
  
"As much as i love you please stop talking of me like im some property"  
  
"Yes, im sorry"  
  
Phone rings  
  
"I guess i'll get it"  
  
Sam walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Sam, it's Janet."  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"Can i send Cassie over to you? It's just Daniel was jumping on our bed like a kid and he fell off"  
  
"Sure. Is Daniel alright ?"  
  
"Well, im going to take him up to the hospital now. He won't let me have a look at it."  
  
"Ok well send her over. I'll get the spare room set up"  
  
"Thanks Sam. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Sam put the phone down  
  
"Janet's sending Cassie over"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Daniel's gotta go to hospital"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was bouncing on Janet's bed and he fell off"  
  
"I knew he couldn't do it"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Ummm...i kind of dared Daniel that he couldn't jump and twirl on a bed 20 times before you get dizzy and fall off"  
  
"That's it. Im going to set up the spare room"  
  
Robert raised his hand  
  
"Im in the spare room"  
  
Jack smiled  
  
"You can sleep on the couch for now"  
  
"Jack !"  
  
"Cassie's a kid, she needs sleep and she has school"  
  
"Im an adult, i have baseball practise"  
  
"Tough" 


	12. Trouble

Cassie walked into the living room. Obviously Sam and Jack weren't up yet, the curtains were still closed and if Sam was up they would be open. Cassie walked over to the couch, she picked up the tv remote and jumped back on the couch.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh"  
  
Cassie jumped up off the couch followed by Robert.  
  
"Whoa what's wrong? Why you screaming?"  
  
Jack ran in the living room followed by his dad.  
  
"Cassie what's wrong?"  
  
"It's ok. I just sat on him cause i didn't know he was on the couch"  
  
"More like jumped on me"  
  
Cassie glared at him.  
  
"I thought you were an intruder"  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"You can even cause trouble at...."  
  
Jack looked at the clock  
  
"at 7.15am. Cassie what the hell are you doing up at this time?"  
  
"She has school"  
  
Sam walked in the living room. She didn't look happy.  
  
"Baby what you doing up?"  
  
"Could have something to do with the noise down here"  
  
"You're not so nice in the morning"  
  
"Robert !"  
  
"I'll shut-up"  
  
Sam walked over to the window and opened the curtains.  
  
"Cassie do you want to grab a shower before i do?"  
  
Cassie didn't answer she rushed upstairs.  
  
"I take that as a yes then"  
  
Sam sat down in the chair. Jack sat on the arm of the chair.  
  
"How about i make everyone a nice cup of coffee?"  
  
"Yeah Dad, that would be great"  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"No. Im fine thanks"  
  
Sam's mobile rang  
  
"Sam Carter"  
  
"Hey Sam it's Janet. Do you want a lift to work?"  
  
"That would be great  
  
"Great. I'll see you in hour. Tell Cassie to be ready, we can drop her off at school on the way"  
  
"Ok. How's Daniel?"  
  
"He's fine. Broken collarbone but that's it"  
  
"Good. See you in an hour"  
  
Sam put her mobile down.  
  
"Babe im getting a lift with Janet to work"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. We start at the same time so it's silly you taking me to work two hours before you're meant to start"  
  
"I don't mind"  
  
"Well you can get a bit more sleep"  
  
Jack looked at Robert.  
  
"Fat chance of that happening with my idiot of a brother roaming around the house freely"  
  
"Jonathan don't talk about your brother that way"  
  
Jack's mum walked in.  
  
"Showers free"   
  
Cassie walked into the living room  
  
"Young ladies don't shout"  
  
"Well cassie's not a young lady"  
  
Cassie poked her tongue out at Jack.  
  
"Also they don't stick their tongues out. They respect their elders"  
  
"She's 17 years old Mrs.O'neill"  
  
"So that gives her the right to be rude and loud"  
  
"In my home yes"  
  
Everyone looked at Sam, slightly shocked by the slight rise of volume in her voice.  
  
"Cassie your mums coming for us in 45 minutes. Im going to grab a shower"  
  
Sam walked out of the living room. Jack followed her.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"She has no right to shout at Cassie"  
  
"and you have no right to shout at her"  
  
"Jack, Cassie is 17 years old and has every right to be loud. It's what being a teenager is about"  
  
"17 year olds also need to be shouted at now and again"  
  
Sam walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To have a shower. I haven't got time for this"  
  
"Well make time"  
  
Sam walked into the bath and locked the door. Jack hit his hand on the banister. 


	13. Beer and Babies

Sam walked into Janet's office.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey Sam. How you feeling?"  
  
"Like my stomach's a football"  
  
Janet smiled  
  
"I've booked you a scan"  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"In 2 hours which means 2pm"  
  
"Wow is it 12:00 already?"  
  
"You betcha and i reckon like me you've been so caught up with work that you've forgot to grab something to eat"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"I take that as a yes. Come on grab your jacket and we will get lunch out"  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you by your car. Guesss i better tell Jack about the scan"  
  
Janet nodded as Sam walked out.  
  
Jacks Office  
  
Sam knocked on the door, she didn't know why she did that. She started listening to her thoughts, ' Why do i do that ? I'll be married to the guy soon and i still knock.'  
  
"Hello ?"  
  
Sam walked in realising no one was here.  
  
"Post it "  
  
Sam opened Jack''s draw and took out some stick post its. She wrote on the post it.  
  
' Scan 2pm at the hospital, TODAY. Love Sam '  
  
Sam stuck the post it to his computer screen and walked out.  
  
Gym  
  
"She shouts at my mother and she expects me to ignore that slight fact"  
  
Daniel yawned as Teal'c kept on lifting weights.  
  
"But was it not your mother who started the fight by shouting at Cassandra"  
  
"Doesn't mean Sam had to defend Cassie, shes old enough to defend herself"  
  
Daniel took this chance to talk  
  
"Sam does have a point that your mum had no right to go all Martha Stewart and shout at Cassie"  
  
"Martha Stewart?"  
  
Jack looked at Daniel weirdly  
  
"Anyway maybe you should tell your mum that she had no right to shout at Cassie and tell Sam just to go a little easier on your mum"  
  
Jack dropped his weights  
  
"I need a beer"  
  
"O'neill that would be most unwise. It is only 12.15 and you are not as yet off duty"  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"T's right Jack"  
  
"Ok, Ok, well how about you two come with me so i don't get wrecked"  
  
"Jack..."  
  
Jack got up and walked out.  
  
"Then i guess we're going with him"  
  
Cafe  
  
"Hey this is a nice place. How did you find it?"  
  
Janet smiled  
  
"Well Daniel asked me out for lunch as our first date and because it was a nice day we went for a drive and found this little place"  
  
"That's so sweet"  
  
Janet nodded  
  
"I know"  
  
Sam took a sip of her herbal tea and ruffled her face a little.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well i was reading a book which Jack got for me and it sais herbel tea is good for the baby and the mum"  
  
"But you don't like it"  
  
"Oh,no, i do it's just i need a little time to get used to it. My diet was practically jello and coffee"  
  
Janet laughed  
  
"Where did Jack take you for your first date?"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"Well he asked me out when we were on the Tokra home planet and he decided that 3 days was simply to long to wait to get back to earth for a date..."  
  
She took another sip of her tea.  
  
"...so he nicked some candles and other bits off the Tokra base and layed them out on a practically deserted part of the planet"  
  
"Awwwww"  
  
"Then he had to lie to the Tokra and my dad to keep our relationship a secret. He told them that he took the candles because he likes alone time"  
  
Janet smiled and looked at her watch.  
  
"We better get going if we want to be at the hospital anytime soon"  
  
Sam nodded and took $5 out of her wallet and left it on the table as a tip.  
  
"I wonder if Jack will be there in time"  
  
Pub  
  
"Barman another round for me and my friends"  
  
"Jack i think you've had enough"  
  
"Daniel i don't care what you think"  
  
Daniel raised his hands  
  
"Fine. Well to be honest i don't car about you so im going to go and deal with translations that couldv'e been done 1 hour ago"  
  
"Daniel Jackson are you leaving ?"  
  
"Yes T im sorry."  
  
Just as Daniel started walking Jack jumped on him and grabbed his legs.  
  
"Dont go please dont go."  
  
"Jack let go"  
  
Daniel tried to wiggle free  
  
"Jack how much do you weigh?"  
  
"Not that much"  
  
"Jack time to get off"  
  
There was no reply  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Still no reply  
  
"It appears that Colonel O'neill has fallen asleep"  
  
"T can you get him off me"  
  
Tealc nodded and picked him up.  
  
"Now lets get him to his office and hopefully no one will tell Sam or the General about this."  
  
Jacks Office  
  
( 1 hour later)  
  
"Oww..My head"  
  
Jack lifted his head up off his desk.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Why did you let me drink so much?"  
  
"We had no choice"  
  
Teal'c looked at the note on Jacks computer  
  
"O'neill did you have an appointment at 2.00pm?"  
  
"I dont think so"  
  
Daniel took the note off the screen.  
  
"Scan 2pm at the hospital, today. Love Sam. I think you're meant to meet Sam"  
  
"Oh shit. What time is it?"  
  
"2.15pm"  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
"It's not the end of the world"  
  
"I promised her that i'd be there. I said id be there for the first steps, first words, the birth, every birthday and all the scans"  
  
"Just tell her you didn't get the message"  
  
"I wouldv'e if i wasn't drinking"  
  
"O'neill is correct. He was drinking while on duty"  
  
"Teal'c your not helping"  
  
Jack put his head in his hands  
  
"So what you gonna do?"  
  
"guess i'll explain things to her when i see her tonight"  
  
"Oh hi Sam the reason i missed our baby's first scan is because i was getting sloshed when i should've been working"  
  
"Shut-up Daniel"  
  
Janets car  
  
Sam stared at the picture of her baby.  
  
"Can't believe that's growing inside of me"  
  
"It's a wonderful thing"  
  
Tears started going down Sams cheek.  
  
"Hey whats wrong? you should be smiling"  
  
"It's silly. After Jolinar i always had a thought in the back of my head. What if i couldn't have kids because of that and yet here i am with a little baby growing inside of me"  
  
"and that baby is going to be beautiful and healthy"  
  
Sam wiped the tears.  
  
"Can't believe he didn't turn up"  
  
"im possitive he didn't mean too miss the appointment. He loves you and this baby"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
Sam and Jack's house  
  
Sam layed on the couch watchinf Jay Leno. The door opened  
  
"Honey im home"  
  
Jack walked into the living room.  
  
"Where's the rest of the clan?"  
  
"They've gone out"  
  
Jack sat down next to Sam.  
  
"So we have the house to ourselves"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her but she shifted out of the way.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Im mad at you"  
  
"Im so sorry that i missed the scan"  
  
"So you got the message?"  
  
"Yes just 15 minutes too late"  
  
"Im still mad"  
  
"Yeah well im still mad at you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"This morning"  
  
Sam rubbed her head and raised her voice  
  
"Jack we're not talking about your mother we are talking about our baby"  
  
As the word baby was said they heard a gasp from out in the hallway. Jacks mum walked in.  
  
"Your pregnant?" 


	14. Having a bud !

"You're pregnant?"  
  
Jacks mum walked further into the living room.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How far gone?"  
  
"3 almost 4 months"  
  
Louise hugged her son and cried in joy.  
  
"Hey what's going on?"  
  
Robert and Tom walked in from behind.  
  
"You tell them Jack"  
  
"Sam's pregnant"  
  
Robert looked at him  
  
"So she's going to have a baby?"  
  
"Yes dumbass that's what Pregnant means"  
  
Robert gave his brother a hug and whispered in his ear.  
  
"It's not too late to do a runner"  
  
"No !"  
  
Jack smacked him across the head. Sam walked out of the living room and went and sat out in the back garden.  
  
"Slightly over-whelming in there"  
  
Sam almost jumped as Tom spoke from behind her.  
  
"Mr.O'neill"  
  
"Please call me Tom"  
  
He smiled. Sam smiled back at him.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
Tom was pointing to a place next to her.  
  
"Ofcourse not"  
  
Tom sat down next to Sam.  
  
"So what brings you out here?"  
  
"I felt slightly crowded in there"  
  
"Or in other words you just didn't want to face all the questions about babies"  
  
Sam looked at him slightly confused.  
  
"You know. How many scans have you had? any names? do you know the sex?"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"I guess that's part of the reason"  
  
"So im going to be a grandpa"  
  
Tom smiled  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"Sounds fun"  
  
Jack walked out into the garden  
  
"Umm Dad, mum said she's going to bed now"  
  
"I think i'll go to. Leave you two lovebirds"  
  
Tom got up.  
  
"Goodnight dear"  
  
"Night"  
  
Tom walked inside. Jack went and stood infront of Sam.  
  
"That was a little rude"  
  
Sam looked up  
  
"Leaving the party inside"  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Yes it was. Sam my mum is trying but you just walk away"  
  
"Jack i don't want to talk about this"  
  
"Well we are"  
  
Sam stood up  
  
"Don't walk away from Sam"  
  
"If i don't then i might say something i regret"  
  
"Then say it. We are meant to be honest with each other but i find that we're doing the complete opposite"  
  
"No we're not"  
  
"Then why keep the baby from me so long? Were you scared that i'd walk away that i'd leave you holding the baby? Did you leave it so long cause you were going to have an abortion?"  
  
Sam looked at Jack. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Sam i...im sorry"  
  
"I think we need some time apart"  
  
Jack collapsed on the steps.  
  
"Im going to stay with Janet"  
  
"Sam don't go it's too late"  
  
"I can't be in the same place as you Jack. It hurts too much"  
  
Sam walked into the house and left Jack crying.  
  
"Hey what's going on?"  
  
Sam didn't notice that Robert was on the couch.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Sam walked upstairs and Robert not being convinced walked into the garden.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack looked up.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What's going on between you and Sam?"  
  
"We are taking a break. A...big...fat...stupid break"  
  
Jack put his head in his hands.  
  
"I said something i shouldn't have"  
  
Robert sat down.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well Sam took a while telling me about the baby and thing is i accused her of taking a while because she was considering having an abortion."  
  
"Oh Jack. You idiot"  
  
Robert walked inside and re-amerged with two bottles of Bud.  
  
"Here"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Jack took the bottle.  
  
"It has taken us 6 years to be together. She left some guy to be with me and now i've mucked it up. She would have been better staying with Pete"  
  
Robert clouted Jack around the head.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Don't say that Jonathan O'neill. I know you love Sam and for some strange reason she loves you back"  
  
"You think that?"  
  
"I know that. Listen this break might do you both good"  
  
Jack looked at him.  
  
"Welll it might. Listen when me and my ex-girlfriend Linda ha d abreak it did us the world of good"  
  
"Was she pregnant?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"and how come she's now you ex?"  
  
"Lets just say i got to know her best friend very well"  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"You know i admire you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Youv'e got a beautiful fiancee, a baby on the way and you're a god damn colonel. What have a got to show my achievements?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment and took a swig of his beer.  
  
"Well you have a little black book to show your conquests and you're mums favourite"  
  
"I guess that's true"  
  
"But im dads favourite"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too"  
  
"Fine ! you are."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"How come we never did this befor?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sit out here and be brothers. Talk and have a laugh"  
  
"My Fiancee just walked out on me and you're calling it a laugh?"  
  
"She'll come back"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"They always do."  
  
Jack and Robert slammed thier bottles together.  
  
"Cheers"  
  
"Cheers" 


	15. Friends Advice

Janet walked out of the kitchen into the livingroom.  
  
"Since you can't have coffee, hot chocolate"  
  
Sam smiled and took the warm cup off Janet.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"I dont know. How am i meant to feel?"  
  
Janet shrugged.  
  
"I love him so much Janet. I love him more than life itself"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I love this baby too and i would never have an abortion and if he can't see that then maybe there is no future for us."  
  
"Sam he was angry"  
  
Sam put the cup down on the table  
  
"that's no excuse for what he said"  
  
Janet hugged Sam.  
  
"Just remember im here for you"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
( SGC )  
  
Daniel walked into Jack's office.  
  
"You screwed up"  
  
Jack looked at him  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Sam is Janet's best friends and Janet is my girlfriend and when she's upset i ask her what's wrong and she..."  
  
"Ok Ok..i get the picture"  
  
Daniel sat down on a chair.  
  
"So what you going to do about it?"  
  
"Did Janet put you up to this?"  
  
"Jack im your friend and no Janet did not put me up to it"  
  
Jack put his pencil down.  
  
"She left Daniel"  
  
"You did accuse her of considering an abortion"  
  
"She was rude"  
  
"you know im starting to see her point"  
  
Daniel looked at Jack.  
  
"You're meant to be on my side. Janet's on Sam's side so you're on mine"  
  
Daniel sighed  
  
"Im not on anyone's side"  
  
"Well you should be and you should be on mine"  
  
"Anyway moving on. How was Sam rude?"  
  
"She left the room when my mum was congratulating us"  
  
"Jack, Sam's pregnant. She probably didn't like the fuss"  
  
"It was still rude"  
  
"Who's carrying your baby?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's the mother of your future child?"  
  
"Sam"  
  
"So who do you need to be there for?"  
  
Jack looked to the ground  
  
"Sam"  
  
"so for once try and put your mother out of the picture"  
  
"Easier said than done"  
  
( Janet's House)  
  
Sam walked down the stairs.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
A voice from behind startled Sam  
  
"Cassie don't do that"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Sam carried on walking down the stairs.  
  
"Cass it's 3am in the morning. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Why are you up?"  
  
"Im getting a glass of water"  
  
"i was just checking if you were ok."  
  
"Im fine"  
  
Sam kissed Cassie on the forehead.  
  
"Now go back to bed"  
  
Cassie walked to the doorway and turned around  
  
"Sam"  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
"You and Jack will be ok. You know that don't you?"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"Go to bed"  
  
Sam switched the tap on and filled a glass with water. She took a sip.  
  
"Owww"  
  
Sam gripped her stomach.  
  
"Ahhh"  
  
She dropped the glass causing a smash and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
Cassie ran into kitchen.  
  
"MUM !"  
  
Janet could be heard getting out of bed.  
  
"Mum come quick!"  
  
Janet ran down the stairs at a marathon speed.  
  
"Cass what is it?"  
  
Janet looked at Cass and then noticed Sam curled up on the floor.  
  
"Sam"  
  
Janet leaned down over Sam.  
  
"Cassie call an ambulance then call Jack."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sam"  
  
"I don't want him here"  
  
( 10 minutes later)  
  
Cassie opened the door.  
  
"She's in the kitchen"  
  
The ambulance men walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Dr.Fraiser"  
  
"We need to get her to hospital straight away. We'll examine her in the ambulance"  
  
"Right"  
  
Janet ran into the hallway and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Ring Jack and Daniel. Tell Daniel to pick you up and tell Jack to get his ass to the hospital"  
  
Janet followed Sam out to the ambulance. Cassie picked up the phone.  
  
( SGC)  
  
Daniel and Jack sat in the briefing room with Teal'c and General Hammond.  
  
"So i take it that Major Carter will be taking some time off?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Well the nest mission is quite easy General so i don't think we'll need Sam"  
  
Walter sprinted up to the briefing room.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but Cassandra Fraiser is on the phone wanting to talk to Colonel O'neill. She's says it's urgent"  
  
"General?"  
  
"Go take it in my office"  
  
"Thanks sir. Cheers Walter"  
  
Jack walked into Hammond's office and picked up the phone.  
  
"Cassie what's wr...?"  
  
"Jack, Sam has been taken into hospital"  
  
"What? why?"  
  
"She just started having pain and collapsed. Mum said to get your ass to the hospital asap and tell Daniel to pick me up"  
  
"Ok Cass"  
  
Jack slammed the phone down and walked out.  
  
"Sir im sorry but this meeting is officially over"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sam has been taken into hospital and Daniel has to pick Cassie up to take her to the hospital"  
  
"I will accompany you O'neill"  
  
"Thanks Teal'c but..."  
  
"You are in no fit state to drive."  
  
"Tealc is right"  
  
Jack and Teal'c got up and walked out shortly followed by Daniel.  
  
"I'll see you guys at the hospital"  
  
"Yeah" 


	16. Hopeful

Jack and Teal'c ran through the hospital corridors until they knocked over a doctor. Pieces of paper went flying everywhere.  
  
"Im so sorry"  
  
Jack got up and rushed over to the desk leaving Teal'c to help clean up the paper.  
  
"Hi. Im looking for a Samantha Carter. She was brought here by ambulance, she's pregnant and a Dr. Janet Fraiser accompanied her"  
  
The receptionist started typing on the computer.  
  
"I'll see if i can find anyone by that name"  
  
"It's alright Laura. I know who he wants"  
  
Jack turned around to be faced with Janet.  
  
"Janet. How is she?"  
  
"She's very tired and we're still running test's"  
  
"Have you got any idea what it is?"  
  
"Im not certain but due to the amount of pain she's in it could be fluid on the ovaries or it could be fibroids"  
  
"What are fibroids?"  
  
"They're tumours which form on the uterus wall"  
  
"Cancer?"  
  
"No."  
  
Daniel walked up to Teal'c with Cassie in tow.  
  
"Cassie can you stay with Teal'c for a minute?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Daniel smiled and walked up behind Jack.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Alright for the moment"  
  
Daniel put his hand on Jacks shoulder.  
  
"And how are you?"  
  
"Frustrated and generally pissed off at myself"  
  
"Jack this isn't your fault"  
  
"Yes, it is. I shouldn't of argued with her and cause her stress. I shouldn't of made her upset"  
  
Janet took Daniel aside.  
  
"Why don't you take him to my office and have a coffee or something?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll bring Teal'c and Cassie with me"  
  
"Thanks for picking Cassie up"  
  
"Anytime"  
  
Janet walked back into Sam's room.  
  
"Come on Jack."  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"To get you some coffee"  
  
"But..."  
  
"There is nothing you can do here right now. Tealc ! Cassie ! come on were gonna get some coffee"  
  
(Sams Room)  
  
Janet sat in a chair watching Sam sleep. She also flicked through Sam's notes.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Janet looked up.  
  
"Hey Sam"  
  
Sam tried sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Don't. You need to rest and keep your strength"  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"How's the baby?"  
  
"Im not going to lie to you. It's touch and go at the moment but we're closely observing it's behaviour and monitoring it's heartbeat."  
  
"I could loose it couldn't i ?"  
  
"Sam.."  
  
"Please Janet"  
  
Janet nodded.  
  
"Yes you could"  
  
Sam kept the tears back and closed her eyes.  
  
"I should ring Jack and tell him"  
  
"Umm..he's already here"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cassie rang him. I told her too"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause this is his baby as much as yours and he loves you"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I'll go get him"  
  
Janet got up and went to her office. She knocked lightly and walked in. Cassie was asleep leaning on Tealc's shoulder.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sam wants to see you"  
  
Jack got up and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She just wants to talk to you. Go on"  
  
Jack walked out of the room and looked for Sam's room. He eventually found it after passing it twice. He knocked.  
  
"Come in"  
  
He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"worried and tired. You?"  
  
"The same"  
  
Jack sat down in a chair next to Sam's bed.  
  
"Listen im sorry i said those things to you. I didn't mean what i said and if i could take it back then i would"  
  
Sam looked at him.  
  
"I know and im sorry i should try and get on with your mum. If not for the baby then for you"  
  
An awkward silence fell on the room.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Umm..no i don't need anything"  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
"Janet's bringing them in for me"  
  
"Soap"  
  
"No"  
  
"CD player"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Sam smiled a little.  
  
"So does this mean were off our break?"  
  
Jack looked hopeful at Sam.  
  
"Yeah it means were off our break"  
  
Jack took Sam's hand and kissed it.  
  
"I missed you"  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
Janet walked in.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you but i have the results of your tests" 


	17. and it continues

Ok sorry i've taken so long but as you all know i left a bit of a cliff-hanger in the last chapter and now i have all the answers.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sorry to disturb you but i have the results of your tests"  
  
Jack felt Sam's hand tighten its grasp on his.  
  
"well?"  
  
"You've got fluid on the ovaries"  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
Janet smiled.  
  
"No. It will cause you pain now and again but it wont cause any damage"  
  
Sam breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So she can go home?"  
  
"Not yet. I want to keep her in for observation and we'll see how things are tomorrow"  
  
"Thanks Janet"  
  
"Just doing my job. Jack i suggest that you get some sleep."  
  
Janet walked out. Jack looked at Sam, she starts to cry.  
  
"Hey you heard the doc everything's ok"  
  
"I know but i just thought what if we did loose the baby"  
  
"Well we haven't and we're not"  
  
Jack wiped away Sam's tears.  
  
"You should get home."  
  
"No. Im staying right here"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Have you told your parents?"  
  
"No. I'll go ring them now"  
  
Sam nodded and Jack walked out but stopped when he saw Teal'c standing outside the door.  
  
"Teal'c, what are you doing?"  
  
"Im guarding Major Carter's room"  
  
"Umm..ok. Why?"  
  
"So that no one can disturb you"  
  
Jack patted him on the shoulder  
  
"Good man"  
  
Jack walked off with an incredible amount of laughing going on in his head. Teal'c knocked on Sam's door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Teal'c walked in with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Teal'c!"  
  
Sam offered him a seat.  
  
"It is good to see that you are well Major Carter"  
  
"Thanks Teal'c"  
  
"I am also very happy to see that you and O'neill have sorted out your problems"  
  
"Me too. Hey Teal'c do you plan on seeing Ryac anytime soon?"  
  
"Yes. I am taking him to meet Ishta"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Who knows you and Ishta might make it up the aisle before me and Jack"  
  
Teal'c looked terrified at the thought.  
  
"Relax Teal'c, i was just joking"  
  
Sam started to laugh as Jack walked in.  
  
"Why do you look so terrified?"  
  
"Im going back to guard the door"  
  
Sam tried to stop laughing.  
  
"Bye Teal'c"  
  
Teal'c walked out and closed the door firmly shut.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I was just teasing him."  
  
"Your mean"  
  
"But you still love me"  
  
"Yes i do"  
  
Jack looked back at the door to see Teal'c questioning a nurse trying to come in.  
  
"Oh no"  
  
Jack ran to the door.  
  
"Teal'c it's ok."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head and moved out of the way for the nurse to come through.  
  
"Sorry about that"  
  
The nurse walked over to Sam ignoring Jack.  
  
"You should be getting some sleep Miss.Carter. Dr.Fraiser has told me to be very strict with you"  
  
Jack walked over to her.  
  
"Can i get a blanket too?"  
  
The nurse looked at Jack and got a blanket out of the cupboard. She chucked it at Jack.  
  
"My aren't we happy tonight"  
  
Jack smiled at the nurse as she walked out.  
  
"Finally all alone"  
  
Sam shook her head  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you Jack O'neill" 


	18. Home Sweet Home

A week had passed since Sam went into hospital and Janet had finally decided to let her go home with Jack.  
  
"Home sweet home"  
  
Jack smiled at Sam who was getting her bags out of the car.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
Jack ran over to Sam and took the bags off her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not allowed to carry heavy things"  
  
"I hardly call a bag of clothes heavy"  
  
Jack grabbed a pillow.  
  
"Here you can carry this"  
  
He handed the pillow to her.  
  
"Are you taking the piss?"  
  
Sam walked passed him carrying the pillow and he trailed behind with her bags.  
  
"Keys"  
  
Jack chucked the keys to Sam. She opened the door and held it open for Jack.  
  
"Jack i don't want to be wrapped up in cotton wool"  
  
"You've just come out of hospital and doc said to take it easy"  
  
Jack walked into the living room only to see Robert making out with a woman on the couch.  
  
"There better not be staines on my couch"  
  
Robert looked up  
  
"Shit"  
  
"Shit indeed"  
  
The girl looked at Robert.  
  
"I thought you said that you lived here alone"  
  
"Ummm..yeah well they stay here occasionally"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jack looked at Robert.  
  
"Right...listen i don't know your name but if i was you i'd go home and concentrate on finishing college cause he wont treat you right. He's only after one thing and lets face it he had no plans on calling you back"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
The girl looked disgusted.  
  
"Is this true Robert?"  
  
"Umm..well no i would've called you when i had the chance"  
  
The girl slapped him and walked out passing Sam. Sam walked into the living room.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Janine..Justine..Jolene"  
  
"He can't even remember her name"  
  
"I know it begins with J"  
  
Sam looked around the living room.  
  
"Look at this place it's a mess. You better not of had girls in our bedroom"  
  
"Would i do that?"  
  
Jack looked at Sam.  
  
"I'll go and check"  
  
Sam left the room.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at?"  
  
"Im not playing anything"  
  
"You knew i was bringing Sam home today. I left a message on the machine"  
  
Robert scratched his head.  
  
"I type of didn't check"  
  
"Where's mum and dad?"  
  
"They've gone house hunting"  
  
"House hunting?"  
  
"Yeah. Mum has decided that she wants to be close so she can see her grandchild everyday"  
  
"Everyday!"  
  
"You still sure that you want to be married and have a family?"  
  
Jack chucked a pillow at Robert.  
  
"Don't tell Sam?"  
  
"Don't tell me what?"  
  
Sam walked in  
  
"Umm..umm Jack was telling me not to tell you that i had used all the hot water"  
  
"It was hot when i just used it"  
  
"It's a miracle, it's hot again. Thank the lord"  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank the lord?"  
  
"It's all i could come up with"  
  
( SGC )  
  
Daniel took a little black box out of his draw. He fiddled with it for a bit then finally opened it, inside was a gold ring with a delicate gem that Daniel had been given as a present from the tokra. He picked it up. The gem was a beautiful baby pink colour. The tokra insisted that he have it as a thank you for all his help with the Gould.  
  
Sam was given some information on a new weapon, Jack was given...well he actually refused his gift, it was a kiss from Anise and Teal'c didn't want anything.  
  
When they got back to earth Daniel took the gem to a friend of his. She was a jeweller who designed engagement and wedding rings. He asked her to put the gem in a gold ring and well it took two months but he now held the finished result in his hand.  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
Daniel picked up the phone and dialled Sam's number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Sam. It's Daniel"  
  
"Hi Daniel. What's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I can't say over the phone"  
  
"Well, do you want to meet?"  
  
"That would be great"  
  
"How about the park by my place?"  
  
"Yeah. Say 1 hour?"  
  
"Perfect. Bye Daniel"  
  
"Bye"  
  
( Park )  
  
"Daniel it's beautiful"  
  
Sam looked at the ring.  
  
"It's just so perfect"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know. Janet's going to love this"  
  
Sam closed the box and handed it back to Daniel.  
  
"When are you going to ask her?"  
  
"That's where you come in"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. I know that Janet told you how she wanted to be proposed to if she ever got married again. I need to know"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Then tomorrow is the perfect night"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that there's a clear sky with a full moon"  
  
Daniel looked confused.  
  
"Come on"  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"To the perfect spot. We'll take my car" 


	19. Perfect Place

Sam stopped the car on a cliff-top edge.  
  
"We're here"  
  
Sam got out slowly followed by a less enthusiastic Daniel.  
  
"We're in the middle of nowhere on a cliff-top which is rather high"  
  
Sam looked at Daniel.  
  
"This is the perfect spot you dumb dumb"  
  
"Im not seeing it"  
  
Sam took a deep breath and leaned against the car bonnet getting ready to explain.  
  
"Well, Janet always wanted to be proposed to when there was a clear sky with a full moon, you know like in the old black and white movies."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"and up here you have the most perfect view."  
  
Daniel smiled.  
  
"This is great"  
  
"That's just the beginning. I haven't told you how to set things up"  
  
Sam smiled and grabbed Daniel.  
  
(Sam Jack's house)  
  
Jacks mum walked into the living room where the three men were vegging out on the couch watching ice hockey.  
  
"Kitchen everyone. Now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Family meeting"  
  
"But Ma it's the middle of a game"  
  
"Robert move your ass now"  
  
Robert got up and chucked a cushion at Jack for laughing. All three of the med were now seated around the kitchen table.  
  
"Mum why are we having a family meeting?"  
  
"Cause we haven't had one in a long time"  
  
Jack looked at Robert.  
  
"We've never had family meetings before"  
  
"Yes we did"  
  
"No mum Jack's right. We never did have family meetings"  
  
"Well, we are now."  
  
( Cliff Top)  
  
"So i fool Janet into thinking that im taking her for a meal and instead i take her here?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Shouldn't i bring champagne or a picnic with me"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"No. Just bring Janet and the ring."  
  
"What about Cassie?"  
  
"Well, she can either stay at home on her own or i can go round with a couple of chick flicks."  
  
"Why can't she go to your place?"  
  
"I could do with a Mrs.O'neill free zone"  
  
Daniel giggled.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Sorry. So what time should i take her up here?"  
  
"Well, you'll have to leave at 8pm so you can be up here by 9pm. It should start getting dark about then."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sam noticed Daniel's hand was shaking.  
  
"Daniel are you ok?"  
  
"Just a little nervous"  
  
"You'll be fine. You two go together like bangers and mash."  
  
Daniel couldn't help but laugh. Sam looked at her watch.  
  
"We better get back"  
  
Sam unlocked her car and got in. Daniel to one last look around and then got into the car.  
  
( Sam Jack's house)  
  
"Right the reason i have called this meeting is to let you know that me and your father plan to move near by"  
  
"Yes, about that..."  
  
Jacks mum raised her hand.  
  
"Let me finish"  
  
Jack looked at his dad who simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"and i came up with the perfect idea. You and Sam have two houses which means you'll want to get rid of one"  
  
"And?"  
  
"So why don't you move to Sam's and me and your father will buy this place off you?"  
  
Jack looked like he was going to cry. He loved his place.  
  
"Well...umm....mum it's a great idea but i'll have to talk to Sam about this aswell"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
Silence fell on the room, no one wanting to speak. Jack felt a slight feeling of relief as he heard a key turn in the door.  
  
"Jack? Where are you?"  
  
"In the kitchen!"  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen and looked around. She felt the uneasy silence in the room it was almost like a courtroom reaching it's verdict.  
  
"Hey"  
  
She kissed Jack.  
  
"Jack can i have a word?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Jack almost jumped at the chance of getting out of the kitchen. He followed her up to the bedroom.  
  
"Are you busy tomorrow night?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause i need you and Teal'c to help me with something"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
"Sam i don't like surprises."  
  
Sam smiled innocently at Jack then walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Sam!" 


	20. The Question

Daniel tapped the ring on his coffee table, he was just so nervous. The phone rang and startled him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Daniel. How you feeling?"  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought your call might be Janet telling me she can't make it"  
  
Sam laughed on the other end of the phone.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You. Daniel just relax a little"  
  
"What if she turns me down?"  
  
"What if she doesn't. Listen when you get up there you might have a bit of a surprise."  
  
"What kind of surprise?"  
  
"Good Luck Daniel"  
  
"Sam don't you dare put the phone down"  
  
"Night"  
  
and on that note she hung up. Daniel dropped the phone and looked at the clock. Just one more hour to get through before he can pick Janet up.  
  
(Sam Jacks house)  
  
Jack opened the door.  
  
"Teal'c!"  
  
Teal'c bowed his head and walked in.  
  
"Why do you request my assistance O'neill?"  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Sam won't tell me anything"  
  
Jack made his way to the couch.  
  
"Mum, Dad you've met Murray"  
  
Teal'c sat down next to Jack. Sam walked down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. Jack watched her as she got something ready.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
Jack got up and walked into the kitchen. There was a basket on the table it had a blanket and a bottle of champagne with two champagne flutes.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong?"  
  
Sam looked at Jack and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
"Well, if you've planned us a nice romantic picnic then don't you think it spoils the romance by having Teal'c with us?"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"It's not for us"  
  
"Who is it for?"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow"  
  
Jack pouted as Sam got on with her little plan. Jack watched as she took 10 candles out of the cupboard and put them in the basket.  
  
"Right were ready"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
Sam smiled  
  
"Go and get Teal'c and the car keys"  
  
Sam walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Murray. We've got to go"  
  
Teal'c nodded and wished the O'neills a goodbye.  
  
(Janet's house)  
  
Daniel knocked nervously on the door. It felt like an eternity before he got an answer.  
  
"Hi Danny"  
  
"Hi Cassie. Where's your mum?"  
  
"Finishing getting ready"  
  
Cassie looked Daniel up and down.  
  
"Very smart but..."  
  
Cassie to Daniel's tie and adjusted it.  
  
"Much better"  
  
Cassie turned to look at the stairs with the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Wow mum! You look hot"  
  
Janet laughed. Daniel looked up at her, if this was a cartoon his eyes would be popping out and his tongue would be touching the floor.  
  
"You l..look..g..great"  
  
Janet blushed.  
  
"Glad you approve. You look very handsome"  
  
Janet finished walking down the stairs.  
  
"Ok. Well, have fun and make sure you have safe sex."  
  
Janet and Daniel both went a bright red on that comment.  
  
"Cassie"  
  
Cassie beamed a bright smiled and waved.  
  
"Night guys"  
  
She closed the door on them.  
  
(Cliff Edge)  
  
"So why are we here?"  
  
Jack hadn't stopped moaning since they left the house.  
  
"Like i said you'll find out tomorrow"  
  
Jack looked at Teal'c. The pair of them were guarding the perimeter making sure no one wanted to go here.  
  
"Im so bored. Teal'c, have you got any more of that kitkat left?"  
  
"No O'neill"  
  
Sam smiled as she laid the blanket out. She could here a car coming towards them.  
  
"Excuse me sir, this area is off bounds tonight"  
  
The man in the car wound his window down.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Me and him"  
  
The man looked To Teal'c.  
  
"and uhh..who exactly would you be?"  
  
"Im Colonel Jonathan O'neill of the USAF and this is Murray"  
  
The man got out of his car and walked over to Teal'c. He took his wallet out of his pocket and gave Teal'c $5.  
  
"Now how about you let me in? I've got this girl.."  
  
Teal'c cut him off by ripping up his money.  
  
"I have no use for your money"  
  
The man walked away and got in his car.  
  
"Im writing to your superiors about this"  
  
Jack smiled  
  
"Great. First you'll have to write to General George Hammond at Cheyenne Mountain."  
  
The man grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pen and wrote down what Jack was telling him.  
  
"and my other superior is The President and you can write to him at the White House. Washington D.C."  
  
The man looked at Jack.  
  
"But i am one of the presidents close friends and his favourite Colonel. This complaint probably won't go far"  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Well..ummm.. I think we can drop this matter Colonel"  
  
"That's very kind of you sir. Have a good night"  
  
Jack tapped the roof of his car and he drove off.  
  
"Sam, how much longer?"  
  
"Just 10 more minutes"  
  
(Daniel's car)  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"To a restaurant on the edge of town"  
  
Janet leaned back in her chair and looked at Daniel. Daniel felt her eyes on him. He smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking how lucky I am"  
  
"It's me that's lucky"  
  
(Cliff Edge)  
  
Sam got up from lighting the final candle and looked around. The moon was full and the mood was romantic.  
  
"Wow! you must really love bears to go to all this trouble"  
  
Sam playfully smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"It's perfect"  
  
Jack kissed Sam.  
  
"The perfect place"  
  
Sam smiled very satisfied with her self.  
  
"Come on lets go"  
  
Jack took Sam's hand and they walked over to the car.  
  
"Come on Teal'c, were going"  
  
Teal'c walked over to the car and got in.  
  
"I fancy some pizza"  
  
Jack started the car and drove off in search of a close by pizza place.  
  
(Daniel's car)  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Daniel laughed.  
  
"10 minutes."  
  
Janet looked up at the sky.  
  
"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"  
  
"It's perfect"  
  
Everything went quiet in the car. The only thing you could here was the sound of the engine. It was so quiet that no one noticed when the car stopped.  
  
"Were here"  
  
Daniel got out and ran round to Janet's side. He opened the door for her and took her hand.  
  
"This doesn't look like a restaurant. It looks more like a cliff edge."  
  
Daniel smiled.  
  
"Trust me"  
  
Daniel leaded Janet further out onto the edge. They walked through some bushes careful not to get Janet's elegant purple dress damaged.  
  
"Oh My God"  
  
Janet's heart skipped. Daniel looked around just as shocked by the surroundings as Janet.  
  
"Did you do this?"  
  
Daniel had a massive smile plastered on his face. 'So this was her surprise' he thought quietly to himself.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Janet and Daniel sat down on the blanket. Tears were caught in Janet's eyes. Daniel took the ring out of his pocket.  
  
"God this is so perfect"  
  
"Janet willyoubemywife?"  
  
Daniel was so nervous that he didn't notice how fast he had spoken.  
  
"What?"  
  
Daniel took a deep breath and decided to conquer his nerves and do this properly. He stood Janet up and got down on one knee. He presented the ring.  
  
"Will you marry me and become my wife?"  
  
Janet put her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Im sorry this was a bad idea and.."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes, i'll become Mrs. Daniel Jackson."  
  
Daniel got up and jumped punching the air.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Daniel took Janet in his arms.  
  
"You do realise that you'll be Janet Jackson"  
  
"Oh God. The guys at work are going to take the piss"  
  
"Jack's going to love this"  
  
"He's not the one with all the sharp medical objects"  
  
Janet and Daniel laughed.  
  
"Hey, how about we stay here tonight?"  
  
"Id like that"  
  
Janet and Daniel sat back down on the blanket and wrapped the picnic blanket around themselves. 


	21. Friends

Jack walked downstairs to be greeted with the loud chirpy sound of cassie singing along to the theme of her favourite TV show.  
  
"I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to fall, I'll be there for you like i've been there before, I'll be there for you cause you're there for me toooooo"  
  
Jack looked at her.  
  
"Hi Cass. Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"Don't you have a calendar. It's the start of the summer holidays"  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"You don't know how happy that makes me."  
  
Jack walked into the kitchen and got a box of cereal out of the cupboard. He made himself breakfast and walked back into the living room and took a position next to Cassie on the couch.  
  
"So why aren't you at your house?"  
  
"I was lonely and Sam promised that she'd watch the all day friends marathon with me."  
  
Jack took a mouth full of cereal.  
  
"Where is Sam? She hasn't been called into work has she?"  
  
"Nope. She's just still in bed. Let her sleep she was up all night being violently sick"  
  
"TMI"  
  
Jack looked at Cass.  
  
"Too much information"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"So who am i going to watch friends with now?"  
  
"How about me?"  
  
"You don't even like friends. You know nothing about the show"  
  
Jack pointed to the telly.  
  
"I know that she's Marissa"  
  
Cassie shook her head.  
  
"Actually it's Monica"  
  
"I was close. Look you can teach me"  
  
Cassie looked at him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Why not"  
  
Jack and Cassie smiled at each other and went back to watching Friends.  
  
"Ok this is the pilot. Rachel who's the one in the wedding dress, has just ran out on her Fiancé Barry. Ross has just split up with his wife Carol cause she's a lesbian with this woman called Susan"  
  
Jack looked at Cassie. She just ignored his curious look.  
  
"Phoebe is really ditzy. She's the one in..."  
  
(Daniel's Car)  
  
Daniel laid awake in the back-seat of his car with Janet wrapped in his arms. He watched her sleep, her chest going up and down with her slow breathing. He smiled to himself, last night was the most perfect night of his life. He made a mental note of thanking Sam later.  
  
"Daniel"  
  
Daniel looked down at Janet who was now partly awake.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7.30"  
  
Janet yawned.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Starving"  
  
"I know this great little place where they do the most gorgeous pancakes"  
  
"Mmm...sounds good"  
  
Daniel climbed into the front and started the car. Janet smiled and thought of last night. She would have to thank Sam later for helping Daniel.  
  
(Jack & Sam's house)  
  
Laughter roared through the Carter-O'neill household.  
  
"So how long have you been watching this?"  
  
"Ever since i arrived on earth. I had already missed three series so mum went out and bought them for me to catch up."  
  
"How many seasons do you own?"  
  
"9 at the moment but i'll get the tenth one as soon as this season ends"  
  
"Could i borrow them once you're finished?"  
  
Cassie nodded.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Sam walked into the living room still in her pyjamas.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Like i don't wanna be pregnant."  
  
"Hey Sam"  
  
"Hi Cass"  
  
Sam sat down in the chair closest to Jack.  
  
"You're watching Friends?"  
  
"Yeah. Rachel's just found out that Ross was going to take her to prom when her date Chip didn't turn up but just as he got ready Chip turns up."  
  
Sam laughed slightly at Jack.  
  
"Cassie when are Ross and Rachel going to get together?"  
  
"Just wait and see"  
  
Jack faced the screen again. Ross and Rachel are embraced in a kiss.  
  
"Oh my god. They kissed."  
  
There was a knock on the front door. Sam shook her head at the pair as she got up to answer the door.  
  
"Teal'c. Come in, Jack's on the couch watching Friends with Cassie"  
  
"Have Ross and Rachel get together yet?"  
  
Sam staired at Teal'c in disbelief.  
  
"You're a friends fan Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c bowed his head.  
  
"Indeed"  
  
Teal'c walked into the living room and joined Cassandra and Jack on the couch.  
  
(Pancake Place)  
  
Janet took a mouthful of her pancakes which were drenched in toffee sauce.  
  
"That amount of sugar is bad for you"  
  
"Coming from someone who has a whole bag of sugar on a single pancake"  
  
Daniel raised his hands as a sign of defeat.  
  
"So when do you want to have an engagement party?"  
  
"Soon. Get that out of the way."  
  
Daniel nodded in agreement.  
  
"Friday?"  
  
"Sounds good and with Cassie being on holidays and Sg-1 on stand down, it's great timing"  
  
( Sam & Jack's house)  
  
"So when's the final episode?"  
  
"I believe it's friday at 9pm"  
  
"Tealc's right"  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"Can't believe it's ending"  
  
Sam took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"You've only been into it 5 minutes"  
  
"That's not the point"  
  
Jack staired at the screen for 10 minutes then jumped.  
  
"PARTY"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We could have a bon voyage friends party"  
  
"That a great idea. We could have it on the final night"  
  
Jack and Cassie smiled, proud of themselves.  
  
"I will be incharge of alcoholic beverages"  
  
"You do that. Oh and T...don't bring loads of doughnuts"  
  
Sam and Cassie laughed as Teal'c looked absolutely devastated.  
  
"Good morning all"  
  
Jack's dad walked into the living room with the paper firmly in his grip.  
  
"I take it your brother is not up yet?"  
  
"That is the correct answer."  
  
"Good morning Mr.Murray"  
  
"Mr.O'neill"  
  
Sam stood up.  
  
"Here you can have my seat"  
  
"No it's alright dear"  
  
"I insist. Im going to get dressed anyway"  
  
Sam walked out of the living room and headed upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
"She looks pale"  
  
"Morning sickness"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Tom put his paper down and started watching TV.  
  
"So..what are we watching?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
Janet and Daniel walked up the garden path and knocked on the house door.  
  
"Teal'c you get it"  
  
"It is your house O'neill"  
  
The knock was heard again.  
  
"Teal'c"  
  
Jack pleaded with him.  
  
"I'll get it"  
  
Cassie got up and answered the door.  
  
"Mum, Daniel."  
  
"Cassie. I thought you'd be at home"  
  
"I got bored"  
  
Sam walked down the stairs and smiled as she saw her friends.  
  
"Hi guys. Come in"  
  
She finished walking down the stairs and gave Janet a warm hug.  
  
"Me and Daniel have something to tell you guys"  
  
"Well everyone's in the living room"  
  
As Janet led the way into the living room Sam smiled and patted Daniel on the back.  
  
"Thanks by the way."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That nice little display"  
  
"Why Mr. Jackson i have no idea what your talking about."  
  
Everyone was now seated in the living room. Due to the lack of space Sam sat on Jack's lap.  
  
"So what is it you have to tell us? It's just your interrupting our friends marathon"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"What? Im just being honest"  
  
Daniel staired at Jack.  
  
"It's alright. Should i tell them or do you...?"  
  
"You can do it"  
  
Janet and Daniel burst into the widest of smiles.  
  
"Me and Janet are getting married."  
  
Sam was the first to hug the pair of them. Tears in both hers and Janet's eyes. Cassie was practically jumping for joy.  
  
"What took you guys so long?"  
  
Cassie kissed Daniel on the cheek and hugged her mum. Teal'c shook hands with Daniel Jackson and like everyone else hugged Janet. Even Tom congratulated the happy couple.  
  
"Jack aren't you going to congratulate them?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Everyone looked at Jack shocked by his behaviour.  
  
"Jonathan O'neill you will congratulate your friends now!"  
  
Jack looked at his dad.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sir. No sir"  
  
Sam placed her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
"Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Daniel stole my thunder"  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My thunder. Just as we announce Sam's pregnant, you have to come along and propose to Janet"  
  
"Oh boy"  
  
Sam went and stood next to Janet.  
  
"Yeah well you stole my thunder"  
  
"When?"  
  
"As i announced that me and Janet were seeing each other you announced that Sam and you were engaged."  
  
Janet and Sam looked at each other. Janet spoke up.  
  
"Guys does it really matter who stole who's thunder?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
the guys shouted in unison.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jack and Daniel continued to argue.  
  
"How about we head out into the garden? This could go on forever"  
  
and on that note everyone went into the garden leaving the boys to argue. 


	22. Plans

"They can't have their engagement party on Friday night"  
  
Sam covered her ears.  
  
"Jack we have been over this a thousand times. Janet and Daniel engagement party is much more important than your bon voyage party"  
  
"Me and Cass have spent forever arranging this party"  
  
"You came up with the idea this evening."  
  
Jack looked at Sam.  
  
"The point is we had something planned. Also i don't see why the have to have their engagement party at my cabin."  
  
Sam sighed and put a pillow over her face.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to suffocate myself"  
  
Jack took the pillow. Sam sat up obviously tired and frustrated.  
  
"Jack you know why they're having the party at your cabin"  
  
"Actually i was too busy kicking Daniel so i didn't hear the reasons."  
  
"Both of their places are too small and i agreed to it."  
  
"It's my cabin"  
  
Sam got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Jack could hear noises coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Sam, Honey, can i come in?"  
  
He didn't get a reply but he walked in anyway.  
  
"Isn't that meant to happen in the morning?"  
  
"Obviously not"  
  
Sam slumped down onto the floor and began to cry.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Is it something I did? Was it something I said?"  
  
"Oh yeah cause this is all about you. It doesn't concern me or the baby"  
  
"Whoa"  
  
Sam wiped her eyes.  
  
"Im so sorry. Janet said the hormones would kick in about now"  
  
Jack bent down next to her and hugged her tight.  
  
"One minute im happy, the next im angry and now im a crying wreck."  
  
"So what's changed?"  
  
Sam hit him on the arm and smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't care if you turned into a crazy bird-talking lady, id still love you more than life."  
  
Sam smiled but her smile was quickly replaced with an uncertain look.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I've got a pain in the top of my back"  
  
Jack started to rub the top of Sam's back.  
  
"Mmmm......thanks"  
  
Jack started to hum the simpsons theme.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
"and so Maggie shot Mr.Burns and...."  
  
Jack looked down at his snoring fiancee.  
  
"and it's time to put you to bed"  
  
Jack lifted Sam up carefully and carried her over to their bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead and laid down next to her.  
  
(Morning)  
  
Sam's eyes fluttered open, she felt a hand around her stomach.  
  
"Morning"  
  
She rolled over.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"2 hours"  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Cause you look beautiful when you sleep but you look beautiful every second of the day"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"I've figured out Friday"  
  
Sam looked shock.  
  
"What? So I think in my sleep, big deal."  
  
Jack looked away shyly.  
  
"Ok. I'll be quiet"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"On my life"  
  
"Well, im not going to tell you my idea. It's a surprise"  
  
"Im not going to like this am i?"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
(Thursday)  
  
"So who have we got coming?"  
  
"Work colleges and some of Janet's friends from med school."  
  
"Oh and there's all those nerds from Danny's digging days."  
  
Sam looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised in Teal'c style.  
  
"Not that i dislike nerds. I mean I love you and well Daniel's swell and.."  
  
"Jack be quiet"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Sam and Jack walked inside the cabin.  
  
"I still don't understand why there's a dress code"  
  
"Well, considering it's Janet's and Daniel's special night, you don't have to understand. You just have to turn up in a black suit on time."  
  
Sam kissed him and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"What about Janet's parents?"  
  
"Janet doesn't speak to either of them. They wont be attending the wedding"  
  
"So who's walking her down the aisle?"  
  
"Not every girl wants to be walked down the aisle by someone. It's quite common for people to walk themselves down"  
  
Jack walked up to Sam and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"But Jake is walking you up the aisle right?"  
  
"Nothing's going to stop him."  
  
"Isn't it about time we started discussing our wedding?"  
  
"We have a nursery to plan for first."  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"That's already taken care of"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Teal'c came up with a rough sketch, Daniel did it to perfection and i came up with the colour scheme."  
  
"and what part do i play?"  
  
Sam put the kettle on.  
  
"Well, considering you and Janet love shopping so much you'll be busy buying the cot and all the baby gear. I just don't want you near any paint fumes"  
  
"Ok, just keep me involved in some things"  
  
"Will do"  
  
Jack felt a vibration in his pocket.  
  
"Oohh..that tickles"  
  
He flipped the cover.  
  
"Hi Daniel...I'll ask her"  
  
Jack covered the phone.  
  
"Daniel wants to know can you meet Janet tonight?"  
  
Sam nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want me to call Teal'c? Ok and tell him to bring some beer."  
  
Jack switched his phone off.  
  
"Janet wants you at her place by 6.00"  
  
"and what time will the fella's be leaving our place?"  
  
"Boys will be boys."  
  
(Janets)  
  
Sam and Janet sat giggling on the couch.  
  
"Look just because im on orange juice does not mean that you can't drink wine"  
  
"Yeah well i think it's great to have a break from wine"  
  
"and will you be drinking orange juice on your wedding day?"  
  
"Well you're on your own there"  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"So you've set a date"  
  
Janet nodded.  
  
"1st of October"  
  
"That's 3 week's away"  
  
"Well we've already booked the place and it's going to be a small wedding. To be honest me and Daniel don't want a big fuss, just a quiet special day"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Also we both know you don't want a huge bump showing in the bridesmaid dress"  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to ring your parents?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"And?"  
  
"They don't want to come. My dad's to busy with his new floozy and mum, well doesn't want to come"  
  
Sam put her arms around her best friend.  
  
"Im sorry"  
  
"No it's alright, infact they got me thinking, you are not only my best friend but you're like a sister to me and I want you to walk me down the aisle"  
  
Sam started to cry.  
  
"I'd love to walk you down the aisle."  
  
"Great"  
  
"I don't have to wear a suit do i?"  
  
"No"  
  
(Jack's Cabin)  
  
"Wow! That is such a pretty pink elephant"  
  
"Teal'c that's a teletubby"  
  
"Actually Jack it's a boohbar"  
  
Jack chucked an empty can at Daniel.  
  
"Can fight!"  
  
Can's flew everywhere across the room until they all fell onto each other.  
  
"Im drunk"  
  
"Yeah you are"  
  
"You're drunk too"  
  
"Yeah i am"  
  
"I also feel drunk. Hiccup" 


	23. Friends Or Friends

Sam put on the black dress which clung to her most, soon she would have a gigantic bump and she wanted to make the most of her body.  
  
"You look Hot"  
  
Sam smiled seeing her gorgeous fiancee in the mirror.  
  
"You don't scrub up to bad yourself"  
  
Jack turned Sam around to face him. He kissed her and laid her flat on the bad.  
  
"Jack, the guests will be arriving in 2 minutes"  
  
Jack smiled at her.  
  
"You're awfully confident with yourself"  
  
Jack slid a hand up her thigh.  
  
"Jonathan i.."  
  
Louise walked in to their room.  
  
"Oh My god"  
  
Jack instantly jumped up.  
  
"Mum! have you heard of knocking?"  
  
Sam stood up and smoother her dress out.  
  
"That sounds like Daniel's car pulling up. I'll go let them in"  
  
Sam quickly made her exit and walked downstairs. She opened the door and walked outside.  
  
"Sam"  
  
Janet made a dash to hug her friend.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Im fine but baby wont stop kicking."  
  
Daniel stood listening to shouting going on upstairs.  
  
"and you chose now to do it?"  
  
"Mum will you refer to it as sex and as far as im concerned i live here"  
  
Daniel looked at Sam who was a little red faced.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Lets just say Louise caught me and Jack in an intimate moment"  
  
Janet thought of something to change the subject.  
  
"Cassie said that she'll be a little late"  
  
"Ok. How about we go in? Im getting a little cold"  
  
Janet and Daniel nodded and they all walked inside.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Jack stared at Sam and Robert talking.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are you waiting for something? it's just you've been looking at Sam then looking at the door for the past hour"  
  
"Umm..no"  
  
There was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Jack ran to the door not caring who he pushed out of the way.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Cassie walked in.  
  
"Sorry. Ok guys"  
  
"How many people have you invited to watch friends"  
  
"Just a couple"  
  
20 teens run into the house.  
  
"Ok that room kids."  
  
Jack pointed to the room which was out of the way of Janet and Daniel party.  
  
"Excuse me Robert"  
  
Sam smiled and walked over to Jack who was about to join the kids.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"You caught me"  
  
"This is your idea? Two Parties?"  
  
"Yeah. Well it keeps the kids away from the grown-ups and doesn't spoil any plans"  
  
Jack walked into the room but Sam grabbed his collar.  
  
"..and you are staying with the grown-ups"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"You are Daniel's best man"  
  
"So's Teal'c"  
  
"and do you see him running off to watch friends?"  
  
Jack looked at Teal'c  
  
"No but i do see him shaking and looking for an opportunity."  
  
Sam pointed into the room of grown-ups and Jack followed her finger in the room.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
"Im sorry to disturb the fun but i'd just like to make a small toast to my new Fiancee for making me the happiest man in the world. Also Teal'c and Jack for agreeing to be my best men and Sam for making me ask Janet out. Well that's it"  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Jack and Teal'c stood up.  
  
"We have a toast too."  
  
"Oh my god they're drunk"  
  
"We'd just like to say that Daniel and Janet you are meant for each other just like Ross and Rachel"  
  
"Or Monica and Chandler"  
  
"Or Mike and Phoebe."  
  
"Yes. We'd just like to say congratulations"  
  
Teal'c and Jack were interrupted by a huge roar of laughter coming from the bon voyage friends party. A bunch of teens walked out.  
  
"That was so great. Who knew Ross and Rachel would..."  
  
Jack and Teal'c blocked their ears.  
  
"Lalalala"  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Teal'c and Jack sat on the couch crying.  
  
"It's over. All over"  
  
"and we missed it"  
  
Sam hugged Janet and Daniel.  
  
"Bye guys"  
  
"Thanks for all this Sam."  
  
"Hey you're both my best friends and plus we'll be relying on you for baby-sitting duties."  
  
Janet smiled and waved as her and Daniel walked out.  
  
"Night"  
  
Sam closed the door and walked into the living room. Picking a video up on the way.  
  
"What you smiling at?"  
  
"Guy's it's only friends"  
  
"and now it's gone"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Well i guess it was a good idea for me asking Cassie to record it for you guys"  
  
Sam held out the video tape.  
  
"I am forever in your debt Major Carter"  
  
"You betcha."  
  
Jack smiled and dipped Sam for a kiss.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I know. Now go and watch your video while i clean up this mess."  
  
"I can stay and help"  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"You sulked enough at the party"  
  
Jack smiled and followed Teal'c into the tv room. 


	24. Trousers

"So where are you taking Janet out tomorrow?"  
  
"Tell me where you're taking Daniel and i'll tell you where we're taking Janet"  
  
"Not worth it."  
  
Sam sat in a chair comfortably writing down her plan for Janet's hen night. Jack snatched it.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Oooo, you're going for a spa day. What's a spa day?"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"It's when you go to detox and just relax and treat yourself"  
  
Jack went to read on but Sam snatched the list back.  
  
"Spoilt sport"  
  
Robert came running in but tripped over the hoover.  
  
"Owww. Who leaves a hoover in the middle of the room?"  
  
"Ask mum"  
  
Robert got up.  
  
"Jack i've had a thought about Daniel's stag night. First we start of at O'malleys.."  
  
"Can't im banned. Long story"  
  
"Ok then we'll go for a meal somewhere else, then we will hit a club and then we end it all at a stripjoint"  
  
"No stripjoint. Im a one woman man."  
  
Jack smiled at Sam.  
  
"Sam do you care if Jack comes to a stripjoint?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? You wont be jealous?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sam looked at Jack.  
  
"Most guys would love a partner like me."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"You want me to be jealous?"  
  
"Just a little. I mean i would be jealous if you went to a strip joint"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah but she's alot hotter than you bro"  
  
"Thanks Rob"  
  
Robert tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Jacks mum walked into the living room and held up two dresses.  
  
"Red or Black?"  
  
"Why? Where are you going mum?"  
  
"On the hen night"  
  
Jack looked at Sam.  
  
"Umm...the red one"  
  
Louise smiled and walked off. Robert and Jack watched their mum and then focused straight back on Sam.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You invited her on the hen night?"  
  
"Yes, Im making an effort"  
  
"Good."  
  
Tom walked in with a fowl expression on his face.  
  
"Gee i wonder which of the seven dwarfs you would be?"  
  
"We can safely rule out happy"  
  
Robert and Jack burst into fits of giggles. Tom hit them both with the paper.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
He sat down and carried on looking through the paper.  
  
"Your mother has decided on the house we're getting down here"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What house?"  
  
Tom looked confused at Sam's question.  
  
"You remember honey, i explained to you that mum and dad were getting a place to be close"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
Sam grabbed Jack by the collar and dragged him out front.  
  
"What House?"  
  
Jack rubbed his neck.  
  
"Umm well mum wants to be closer to her grandchild."  
  
"When did you find out about this?"  
  
"The day you came out of hospital."  
  
Sam put her face in her hands.  
  
"You are so lucky that you're the father of my baby"  
  
"Does that mean that im not going to die?"  
  
"Well, your punishment has to be delayed as i need to go pickup 3 dresses."  
  
Sam walks into the house and grabs her keys.  
  
"Don't forget to pickup the suits."  
  
"Can't you do it?"  
  
"Im a bridesmaid which means i take care of the bride and you're one of the best men which mean's you take care of the groom."  
  
Sam kissed Jack on the cheek.  
  
"Bye"  
  
(Daniel's Apartment)  
  
"This cannot be happening!"  
  
"Calm down Daniel"  
  
"Calm down! Look at me!"  
  
Jack looked down at Daniel. Jack had given the man the wrong measurements and well the trousers were too short for Daniel.  
  
"Well maybe there's something we can do"  
  
"Jack incase you've forgotten my wedding is in 2 days"  
  
Teal'c walked into the living room obviously in the most discomfort.  
  
"O'neill my trousers seem to be too tight"  
  
"Well my trousers are fine"  
  
(Janet's house)  
  
"Another tissue Sam?"  
  
"Please"  
  
Cassie handed Sam a tissue.  
  
"Janet you look so beautiful and..and"  
  
"Elegant."  
  
Sam nodded at Cassie's word.  
  
"I never thought i'd see Sam cry this much"  
  
"It's hormones aswell."  
  
Janet twirled in her dress.  
  
"This is just how i wanted it"  
  
(Groom shop)  
  
Daniel walked out of the changing rooms in his trousers.  
  
"They are perfect"  
  
"You are so lucky that he had another pair luckily in my size"  
  
"You know what Danny? I blame this on you. You gave me this responsibility and you know im not good at arranging things."  
  
Teal'c walked out of the changing rooms.  
  
"Does my bum look big in these?"  
  
Teal'c stood in the mirror.  
  
"Teal'c they look great."  
  
"They don't make me look fat?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
Jack handed the tailor his credit card. 


	25. Hens & Stags

"Wow! This place is huge."  
  
Janet looked at the size of the country spa manor.  
  
"Well, you need a nice peaceful day before the long naughty night."  
  
"I don't see why i can't come on the hen night with you."  
  
Sam and Janet looked at Cassie.  
  
"Cassie you aren't old enough."  
  
"You know what? I don't care. I'll just stay in and watch the marathon of csi and csi: Miami. Adam Rodriguez cheers me up all the time."  
  
Cassie walked into the spa ahead of Janet and Sam.  
  
"I can't believe you arranged my hen night of a csi marathon night."  
  
"Hey im missing out too."  
  
Janet and Sam laughed and walked inside the great building.  
  
(Daniel's flat)  
  
"Maybe we should of gone to a spa"  
  
Jack chucked a tennis ball to Teal'c.  
  
"Spa's are for women."  
  
"So. Anything is better than this"  
  
Teal'c chucked the ball to Daniel.  
  
"Golf?"  
  
"Sweet. Lets go"  
  
(Spa)  
  
"This feel's so good."  
  
Janet couldn't help but moan as the large latin man massaged her tense back.  
  
"I would trade Jack in for you anyday."  
  
Cassie laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You could never trade Jack in."  
  
"True. Ok i'll trade his mother then"  
  
All three of the girls snickered and went back to enjoying their massages.  
  
(GolfCourse)  
  
Teal'c swung his golfclub.  
  
"I do believe that i just scored a hole in one, O'neill."  
  
"Alright show-off."  
  
Jack took to the ball and raised his golfclub.  
  
"Damn it. Just off."  
  
Jack looked at Teal'c who was smiling very smugly.  
  
"Yo! Danny boy you're up"  
  
Jack waited for Daniel to respond.  
  
"Daniel you're up!"  
  
Jack turned around to see Daniel with a mobile phone.  
  
"So you having fun?"  
  
Daniel giggled like a school girl.  
  
"He brought a mobile phone to a golf court?"  
  
Jack looked at Teal'c who simply shrugged.  
  
"No one brings a mobile to a golf course."  
  
Jack walked over to Daniel and took the mobile off him.  
  
"Hey Jack.."  
  
Jack raised his hand.  
  
"Hi Janet, Yeah. Isn't it enough that you're marrying the guy? Yeah well we are celebrating being stags by playing golf so bye bye."  
  
Jack hung up and chucked Daniel's mobile in the pond.  
  
"Ok hanging up on my girlfriend i can just about handle but you chucked my mobile in the pond? Do you know how much that cost me?"  
  
"and do you know how much this golf trip is costing me?"  
  
Jack and Daniel stood glaring at each other when a mobile started ringing. They both turned to look at Teal'c who answered his mobile.  
  
"Oops."  
  
(Janet's house)  
  
"Oh Sam that was so good. Thanks for arranging that."  
  
"No problem"  
  
Sam and Janet fell back onto the couch.  
  
"Can't believe you're getting married tomorrow."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Janet put her arm around Sam.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Look we better get ready to go out. I've got to pick Louise up and we agreed to meet the Hens at Ronaldo's."  
  
"You do know you're aloud one glass of champagne tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Janet and Sam walked upstairs.  
  
"Hey Sam"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Isn't Ronaldo's a karaoke bar?"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
(Jack's house)  
  
Jack walked out of his room in a pair of light blue jeans and white t-shirt and ofcourse his favourite leather jacket.  
  
"Where's Robert?"  
  
"Right here"  
  
Robert walked out of the bathroom kitted out in a white suit.  
  
"Looking funky Mr.John Travolta."  
  
"Yeah you can laugh but i always get laid in this suit."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you have to be naked to have sex?"  
  
Robert looked at Teal'c.  
  
"Seriously Jack, what's the deal with your friend?"  
  
Jack brushed Robert off.  
  
"All we need now is my dad"  
  
"What about Ferreti, Rothman and Felger?"  
  
"They said they'll meet us at Bar...Felger? No one told me he was coming."  
  
Robert walked over to Teal'c.  
  
"What's wrong with Felger?"  
  
Jack rubbed his face.  
  
"What's wrong with him? The question you should be asking is what's right with him?"  
  
"Jack it's only Felger"  
  
"Yeah and he is obsessed with my wife"  
  
"Fiancee"  
  
"Thankyou Robert."  
  
"If you really want to be my friend then you will accept my choice of stags. He's also coming to the wedding and Sam is fine with that."  
  
"Ok but im only doing this cause your my friend and i have the opportunity to get Felger really drunk and then i'll pounce."  
  
(Ronaldo's)  
  
Sam watched as Janet and Louise sang on the stage.  
  
**"Looking out on the morning rain ****oh it made me feel so un-inspired ****and if i knew i had to live another day ****oh it made me feel so tired."**  
  
Sam laughed as the bar man approached her.  
  
"What's a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
Sam broke into a smile.  
  
"Celebrating a hen night"  
  
"Not your's i hope?"  
  
"Nope. But it will be in 11 months."  
  
The barman smiled.  
  
"Shame. Now what can i get you?"  
  
"An orange juice, 3 bloody mary's and 5 sex on the beach."  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
**"You make me feel,  
you make me feel like a natural woman"**  
  
(Aladdin's cave)  
  
"This is so cheesy. I can't believe you're taking me to a strip joint, especially one called Aladdin's cave."  
  
Tom looked up at the building in amusement.  
  
"Can we go in yet?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Look son, i've been married to your mother for 40 years and it's not like im going to get lucky but im allowed some fun."  
  
Robert smiled and patted his dad on the back.  
  
"That's the spirit"  
  
"Don't encourage him."  
  
Teal'c ran inside.  
  
"Isn't he meant to be with Ishta?"  
  
Daniel whispered in Jack's ear.  
  
"Oh. After you Danny boy."  
  
Daniel sighed and walked inside. Followed by everyone else.  
  
(Ronaldo's)  
  
Sam, Chloe and Janet stood on stage. Sam looking embarrassed being the only sober hen, even Louise was on the floor.  
  
**"You are the dancing queen young and sweet only seventeen."  
**  
Louise chucked a bottle at them and it grazed Sam on the arm.  
  
"Ow shit"  
  
Sam made her way to the ladies to take care of her cut.  
  
(Aladdin's Cave)  
  
"It doesn't look like your lucky suit is working Rob. Teal'c and Dad are getting the most attention."  
  
Daniel walked up to Jack looking a little drunk.  
  
"Hey Jack why didn't we invite Jacob?"  
  
"Because he couldn't make it Danny. Remember we asked him?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Daniel looked at one of the strippers and was fixed on her. he started to walk behind the curtains to get to her.  
  
"Hey Daniel, you can't go behind there"  
  
Jack grabbed Danny.  
  
"Lighten up Bro. It's his stag night."  
  
"Yeah well if i let him go off with another woman then i might aswell kiss my wedding goodbye."  
  
Robert and Jack swigged their beers as they watched Tom dance with a stripper.  
  
"Hey how much do you think we'll get out of the old man to stop us from dobbing him in to mum?"  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"I don't think neither of you will remember by the morning."  
  
(Janet''s house)  
  
Sam got out of the cab and paid the driver.  
  
"Come on Janet."  
  
"Im getting married in the morning"  
  
"Not in that state"  
  
Sam looked back at the cab.  
  
"You ok Louise?"  
  
"You're not my mother. I hate you."  
  
"So alcohol hasn't changed you opinion?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Janet started making noises.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"I think im going to be sick."  
  
Janet let go of Sam and ran to a hedge.  
  
"Oh yuck!"  
  
(Jack's)  
  
"Come on Teal'c."  
  
"I got engaged tonight"  
  
"Really? That's wonderful"  
  
Teal'c took another swig from his bottle as Jack tried to support his weight.  
  
"I think her name was lusty Lola."  
  
Jack placed Teal'c in the living room and ran out to get the groom.  
  
"Come on Danny. We need you good and Handsome for your wedding."  
  
"You are so hot."  
  
"So Sam tells me"  
  
Jack placed Daniel next to Teal'c.  
  
"Ok guys you two try to sober up as i go get the family."  
  
Jack walked up to the cab where Robert and Tom had already fallen out.  
  
"Told you guys to put seatbelts on."  
  
Jack patted the top of the cab and the cabbie drove off.  
  
"You two are a sight for poor eyes."  
  
"Hey pretty boy"  
  
Jack closed his eyes.  
  
"My own brother is hitting on me"  
  
Jack placed his arms over his dad and took him to one side. Then he held out a hand to Robert and lifted him up.  
  
"You guys better not barf over the new rug."


	26. JacksonFraiser Wedding

Sam slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on the clock. She closed her eyes again and then opened them and felt more focused. She did this a few times before seeing the actual time on the clock.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Sam jumped out of bed and ran into Janet's room.  
  
"Janet wake-up"  
  
Sam shook Janet.  
  
"Come on Janet. Today isn't the right day to have a hangover."  
  
"Mmmphh"  
  
Janet slowly rolled on to her side.  
  
"Why are you in my house? Why are you in my room?"  
  
Sam smiled as Janet got up and winced at the sun shining through the light delicate curtains.  
  
"Today is the day that you become Mrs. Jackson."  
  
Oh yeah that certainly brought back Janet's memory.  
  
"and no one's alarm went off so we are an hour late getting up."  
  
"Were never going to be ready on time. There's so much to do."  
  
Janet went into a panic attack. Sam picked up a glass of water and handed it to her.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. Get yourself ready and me and Cass will take care of everything else."  
  
Janet smiled but the expression quickly turned as Sam had a rather uncomfortable look on her face.  
  
"Sam what is it?"  
  
Sam ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.  
  
"Im ok"  
  
(**Jacks house**)  
  
Jack cleared away the dishes into the sink and rinsed them with cold water.  
  
"JACK !!"  
  
"Ooops"  
  
Jack smiled at the satisfaction knowing that he had made his brothers shower water go really cold. Daniel walked into the kitchen rubbing his head.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
Jack made a special effort to shout. Seeing Daniel grip his head he sent an apologetic smile.  
  
"Any coffee going?"  
  
"Yes, but how about you go get a shower and a shave?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Daniel slowly walked out of the kitchen whilst Tom came bouncing into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning all!"  
  
"How come you haven't got a hangover?"  
  
"I drank loads of water after we got it."  
  
Tom patted his son on the back and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Any bacon going?"  
  
"If you make it yourself there is"  
  
Robert walked into the kitchen scowling at Jack.  
  
"You are so immature."  
  
"What did i do?"  
  
"You know"  
  
Robert sat down next to his dad and snatched the paper.  
  
"I hope you're not gonna be this moody on my wedding day."  
  
"Well, i wouldn't be moody today if you didn't make the shower go cold."  
  
Tom snickered.  
  
"My body is a very sensitive piece of art."  
  
(**Janet's House**)  
  
"Cassie will you get off the phone for Anne to do your hair?"  
  
"Yes ok. Im just making sure that Dominic will be at the reception."  
  
Sam laughed and walked into Janet's bedroom where she was doing her make-up.  
  
"Do you reckon the guys are up and everything is going ok?"  
  
Sam sat next to Janet on the bed.  
  
"Daniel will be up and Jack will be making sure that everything is in place and ready."  
  
"Where's Cassie?"  
  
"Making sure that Dominic will be at the reception."  
  
Janet laughed.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you realise that we could be getting Cassie ready for her wedding in 10 years time?"  
  
Janet stopped putting her lipstick on and looked at Sam. Tears had welled up in both of their eyes.  
  
"We'll have to get the guys to talk to Dominic."  
  
"Or we could just get Teal'c to corner him."  
  
Sam laughed at Janet's comments and gripped her hand.  
  
"Im happy for you guys. Id never thought that i'd see you and Daniel get married, let alone to each other."  
  
Janet hugged Sam and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I never thought that id be getting married to Daniel."  
  
(**Jack's house**)  
  
"Jack where's Teal'c?"  
  
"He's just gone to the shop to get confetti."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well we had this amazing idea that as the guests come in we can hand them confetti to chuck over you and Janet"  
  
Daniel starred blankly at Jack.  
  
"Ok im going to go put my flower on."  
  
Jack left the room and Daniel sat on the couch staring at the ring he was planning on giving to Janet.  
  
"Are you ok Daniel Jackson?"  
  
Daniel smiled.  
  
"Yeah i am. You know the first time i met Janet was when i opened my eyes after being knocked out cold."  
  
"I remember. I also remember that Doctor Fraiser never left your side."  
  
Daniel blushed.  
  
"Well i didn't know that."  
  
Jack walked into the livingroom and handed Teal'c and Daniel their flowers. Robert walked in whilst pinning his flower to his jacket.  
  
"Car's here"  
  
"Robert"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To the wedding"  
  
"You don't even know Janet and Daniel."  
  
"Yeah i do"  
  
"What's Daniel's last name?"  
  
Jack folded his arms and smiled at Robert.  
  
"Daniel...nerdyguy?"  
  
"Point shown."  
  
"Oh come on. Wedding are great places to meet chicks."  
  
"It's not my wedding."  
  
Robert looked at Daniel and pleaded.  
  
"I guess it's alright but you'll have to take a car."  
  
"No problem. Jack give me the keys to your truck."  
  
"You are not having my truck."  
  
Robert sighed.  
  
"Then give me the keys to Sam's car."  
  
"You are not driving Sam's car."  
  
"I'll call a cab"  
  
Robert walked over to the phone and Jack went to Daniel's side.  
  
"You ready Danny-boy?"  
  
"I've been ready all my life."  
  
(**Janet's House**)  
  
Janet came down the stairs in her beautiful halter-neck wedding dress. Sam and Cassie smiled as Janet made it to the final step.  
  
"Daniel's a lucky guy."  
  
"Im the lucky one."  
  
Cassie started to walk upstairs.  
  
"Where are you going? The car will be here in 10 minutes"  
  
"Just going to get my camera."  
  
Cassie hurried off leaving Sam alone fiddling with Janet's vale.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"My job as a bridesmaid."  
  
Sam came back round to be face to face with Janet.  
  
"You really do look amazing. Like a princess."  
  
"Well, i feel like a princess who's just met their Prince Charming."  
  
Sam and Janet hugged each other.  
  
"Smile"  
  
Sam and Janet pulled out of the hug and were instantly photographed.  
  
(**The Church**)  
  
Daniel stood at the top of the church steps greeting guests. Jack and Daniel stood with him smiling politely and shaking hands.  
  
"I don't know half of these people Daniel"  
  
"Most of them are from college."  
  
"You could've invited people that i knew."  
  
"Well, it's my wedding and when it's your wedding i'll be shaking hands with people that i hardly know."  
  
Rothman walked up the steps with a beautiful redhead in tow.  
  
"Robert glad you could come."  
  
Daniel shook Rothman's hand. He went to take Jack's hand but Jack sneezed in it then offered.  
  
"I'll pass"  
  
"Are you saying my hand isn't good enough Rothman? Im quite offended by that."  
  
Jack starts to fake cry.  
  
"I have lived with these hands all my life and never once has someone rejected them. Do you know how your rejection makes me feel? Do you?"  
  
"Im s-sorry"  
  
Rothman took Jacks mucus filled hand and shook it.  
  
"Thanks Rothman. I feel much better now. Enjoy the service."  
  
Jack smiled smugly as Rothman and his date walked on inside the church. Daniel glared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe we should go inside and wait for Dr.Fraiser to arrive"  
  
"Tealc's right. They should be here in about 20 minutes and the church is starting to fill up."  
  
Jack nodded and the boys began to make their way into the church.  
  
"So Daniel, what dating service do you think Rothman used?"  
  
(**The Limo**)  
  
"Hey guys does my bump look big in this?"  
  
Sam looked down at her tummy and then looked up at Cassie and Janet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look fine Sam"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Thanks Cass"  
  
"I can't do this"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't marry Daniel"  
  
Sam grabbed Janet's hand.  
  
"Janet you can marry Daniel."  
  
"No i can't"  
  
Cassie put her arm around Janet.  
  
"Mum what you're going through is perfectly normal."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Cassie jumped back and passed her over to Sam.  
  
"No, Cassie's right. This is perfectly normal, I mean my wedding is ages away and im already getting butterflies. Janet you are going to make Daniel very happy and you know that you're going to go through with this marriage even if i have to kick your ass down the aisle."  
  
Janet wiped her tears and smiled at Sam.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You'll be doing the same for me."  
  
The chauffeur pulled back the window and smiled at the three ladies.  
  
"Ladies we are here."  
  
Janet, Cassie and Sam had one big hug before getting out of the car.  
  
"I can't believe were here."  
  
"Come on, lets go make you Mrs. Dr Daniel Jackson."  
  
**(Inside the Church**)  
  
Ferreti ran down the aisle to Daniel.  
  
"Janet was allot prettier last time i saw her."  
  
Ferreti did the middle finger to Jack.  
  
"The girls are here. Cassie said they'll be five minutes. Sam and Janet are going through all that girly crap that girls do before a wedding."  
  
"Thanks Ferreti"  
  
Ferreti patted him on the back.  
  
"Good luck man"  
  
Jack and Teal'c fidgeted with their flowers.  
  
"Guys leave your flowers alone"  
  
"One question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did the god damn flowers have to be yellow?"  
  
"Janet said they needed to match the bridesmaids outfits."  
  
"Why did the bridesmaid dresses have to be yellow?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yes Jack?" through clenched teeth  
  
"What was your job?"  
  
"To turn up"  
  
Teal'c starred at Daniel flower.  
  
"How come you flower is red?"  
  
"That's it. If you two ask me another question then im changing best men."  
  
"Hey Teal'c do you have the rings?"  
  
"No i don't."  
  
"That's funny i haven't got the rings neither."  
  
Daniel turned around and threw a look that could kill at them.  
  
"Joke Daniel"  
  
The whole church went silent as the organ began to play and Cassie started to walk down the aisle in a yellow spaghetti strap flowing dress. Cassie winced slightly as flashes from camera's blurred her focus. When Cassie reached the end of the aisle it was the turn of Sam and Janet.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"absolutely"  
  
Sam hugged Janet and adjusted her vale and then took her arm.  
  
"This is the last time you'll be Janet Fraiser."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Totally"  
  
Sam and Janet began to walk down the aisle to the traditional sound of the wedding march. Jack smiled as he saw Sam appear, Sam quickly glanced his way and sent him the smile which is reserved especially for him.  
  
Daniel kept his eyes firmly on Janet as she walked down the aisle, both of them locked on each other and out-grinning everyone else in the church. Sam and Janet reached the end of the aisle and Sam took Janet's bouquet and went and stood with Cassie.  
  
"Friends and Family we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Daniel Jackson and Janet Fraiser...""Daniel do you take Janet to be your wife? Do you promise to love her and protect her? and be faithful as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Daniel smiled.  
  
"I do"  
  
"And Janet do you take Daniel to be your husband? Do you promise to love him and protect him? and be faithful as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Daniel lifted up Janet's vale and took a moment to admire the beauty of her face. He gently kissed her on the lips  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too" 


	27. Madonna

"Now i've known Daniel a long time and i've also known good ol' doc Fraiser im sorry Jackson a long time. They both have many different qualities and you may wonder why are they together? What is a beautiful woman like Janet doing with a geeky guy like Daniel....."  
  
"Thank's Jack."  
  
"But they also have amazing qualities which they share. They are kind, intrigued by the unknown, dedicated, faithful and truthful to their friends and themselves."  
  
Jack placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.  
  
"But perhaps the most important thing they share is love. There is no denying that they love each other and that love will never die."  
  
Daniel and Janet looked at each other. Their eyes glazed with love.  
  
"Id like you all to raise your glasses to Daniel and Janet. May you live many happy years and have many fun filled passionate nights."  
  
Everyone raised their glasses and smiled.  
  
"To Daniel and Janet."  
  
As the two joined glasses and shared a kiss, flashes went off from every area of the room. Sam walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"That was beautiful. What tv programme did you nick it off?"  
  
"Well, this may shock you but i can be a hopeless romantic at times. Don't you remember my proposal?"  
  
"Yes,. You proposed to me after the simpsons."  
  
"I did it a second time and that was with a ring and candles."  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"I remember."  
  
Sam took Jack's hand.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"To dance."  
  
Jack and Sam stood on the dancefloor. Sam rested her face on Jack's strong shoulder. Jack placed his hand on the bare skin of Sam's back, the warmth of his hand making her spine tingle.  
  
**Look at this face I know the years are showing Look at this life I still don't know where it's going I don't know much But I know I love you And that may be all I need to know**  
  
"I love this song."  
  
"Nah, i don't know. It's kind of mushy."  
  
Sam laughed which made Jack's face light up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sam tapped Jack on the shoulder.  
  
"Look."  
  
Sam and Jack slowed their dance pace and Jack looked behind him.  
  
"Cassie and Danny."  
  
"Dominic"  
  
"What?"  
  
"His name's Dominic not Danny."  
  
Cassie and Dominic were slowly dancing and whispering things into each others ear.  
  
"I think they're getting too serious."  
  
"Oh come on Jack. You remember when you were that young."  
  
"Yeah i do and it was full of sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll."  
  
Sam looked at Jack surprised.  
  
"Not necessarily in that order."  
  
(**2 hours later**)  
  
Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stood on stage with mics.  
  
"We'd like to dedicate this song to Janet, Sam and Ishta."  
  
Teal'c spoke up slightly drunk.  
  
"Ishta could not be here tonight due to kicking ass."  
  
Janet and Sam covered their face.  
  
"Janet i think they're going to know who you are. You are after all the one in the white dress."  
  
_"You know Christina's got the body She really likes to spin and twirl But when she's flirting with the camera You know she's just a little girl"_  
  
"How is that song even romantic?"  
  
Daniel stole the mic.  
  
_"Now Pink is cute but still a baby And she talks with attitude She has some spunks for a young lady But what I'd really like to do"  
_  
They all gathered around the mic  
  
_"I'd rather do it with Madonna She's what a woman's supposed to be Oh Madonna won't you do it with me?"  
_  
Teal'c stole the mic and the spot light was on him.  
  
_"When Britney sings it sounds amazing I like her belly and her butt But how would you like to be with her? She's always hanging with her mum."_  
  
(**1 hour later**)  
  
"So which one of the girls would be Madonna?"  
  
"Ishta"  
  
"Oh come on Teal'c. Ishta would be Pink not Madonna."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Janet would be Kylie."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well Kylie is small, cute and has the nicest butt and i believe Janet has all those qualities. Trust me i know, i just married her."  
  
"Then there's your answer, Sam is Madonna. She's sexy, strong and can intimidate absolutely any male."  
  
Janet and Sam walked over to the lads.  
  
"Hey Daniel, we better get going if we want to catch the plane."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Daniel stood up and hugged Teal'c and Jack.  
  
"I love you guys"  
  
"We love you too man."  
  
"I love you also Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Now i've got to leave you guys for the missus."  
  
Janet put her hand on her hips.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing sweetie pie."  
  
Sma walked up on stage and took the mic.  
  
"If everyone would like to make their way to the outside of the building to bid the newlyweds goodbye and ladies line up for the bouquet catching."  
  
Sam smiled and walked off stage.  
  
(**Outside**)  
  
"Ok Ladies which one of you is next?"  
  
Sam stood out of the line-up.  
  
"Why aren't you doing it baby?"  
  
"One i don't want to jump cause the baby will kick me really hard and 2 im already getting married."  
  
Jack smiled and looked at Daniel.  
  
"I made all that happen."  
  
Janet chucked the bouquet.  
  
"I got it. I got it."  
  
Cassie jumped up and down screaming. Dominic went as white as a sheet.  
  
"Poor guy."  
  
Janet walked over to Sam and the two of them embraced in a tearful hug.  
  
"Congratulations hun."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Janet pulled out of the hug and put a hand on Sam's belly.  
  
"and you don't give mommy any problems until i get back."  
  
Janet smiled and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Cassie."  
  
"Aw mum do i have to hug you?"  
  
"Yes and you have to hug Daniel."  
  
Cassie hugged and gave Janet a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Be good for Sam and Jack."  
  
"I will."  
  
Cassie walked over to Daniel.  
  
"Have fun Dad!"  
  
Cassie laughed.  
  
"Bye Daniel."  
  
"See you soon Cass."  
  
Cassie and Daniel hugged.  
  
"Where's Teal'c and Jack?"  
  
(**Behind the car**)  
  
"Where's the last can?"  
  
Teal'c gulped down another beer.  
  
"Here it is"  
  
Teal'c handed Jack the can.  
  
"Great! Teal'c you can do the just married."  
  
Teal'c took out a can of pink spray paint and sprayed the word son the back of the car.  
  
"Teal'c! Jack!"  
  
They quickly chucked away the spray paint and jumped up.  
  
"Hey Daniel."  
  
"Teal'c why are your hands pink?"  
  
"Why is the sky blue?"  
  
Daniel looked at Sam and Janet who simply shrugged. Daniel opened the door for Janet and she got in followed by Daniel.  
  
"Bye guys!"  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"Bon Voyage."  
  
"Send us a post card."  
  
"Bring me back a massive present."  
  
Sam hit Jack.  
  
"It's their honeymoon."  
  
"They can still take time to buy me a present."  
  
Everyone laughed as the car took off.  
  
"Who ever sprayed Just Married on the back...you missed the I."  
  
Jack glared at Teal'c.  
  
"Damn it Teal'c! I gave you one job." 


	28. Hormones & Cravings

Sam's eye's fluttered open and met with the soft glare of the sun from the outside. She smiled as she watched Jack's chest go up and down.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sam placed her hand over her stomach.  
  
"Calm down baby."  
  
"Mmmmph...what's wrong?"  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"The baby's kicking."  
  
Jack placed a hand over Sam's stomach and smiled as the baby kicked twice.  
  
"How long has baby O'neill been kicking?"  
  
"Just started."  
  
Sam looked at Jack and broke down into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got loser wrote across your head."  
  
Jack looked at Sam oddly then got up and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Im going to kill Teal'c."  
  
Sam was now crunched up in a ball laughing.  
  
"Oh, you think it's funny do you?"  
  
Jack walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Jack what are you up to?"  
  
Jack jumped on the bed.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He raised his hands and placed them on Sam.  
  
"No Jack!"  
  
He began to tickle.  
  
"Jack! Stop It!"  
  
"Now i find this much more entertaining!"  
  
Jack pulled the covers over them as the bedroom door opened.  
  
"Jack! Please stop!"  
  
Louise O'neill stood in the doorway and watched as the covers were kicked from place to place.  
  
"Jonathan O'neill!"  
  
The covers suddenly stopped it's movement and a head appeared from the top of the sheet.  
  
"Mum you can't just walk in when you want. Im not 10 anymore."  
  
"Get up and get dressed. You're coming to view a house with me and your father."  
  
Jack placed his head in his pillow.  
  
"Mum, i think im coming down with something."  
  
Sam smiled and brushed Jack's hair with her hand.  
  
"It's called a hang over honey."  
  
"You're not helping dear."  
  
"We'll be leaving in 30 minutes, so hurry up."  
  
Louise walked out and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Jack there is a plus side to this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, if your parents move out we can start designing the nursery."  
  
Jack eye's lit up at the mention of something related to the baby.  
  
"I'll go shower."  
  
Sam smiled and went back to resting her head in the fluffy soft pillow.  
  
(**Hotel in Jamaica**)  
  
"This is niceee"  
  
Daniel moaned as Janet massaged his back.  
  
"Don't you feel kind of lonely?"  
  
"No. Why would i when i have you?"  
  
Janet stopped massaging Daniel's back.  
  
"I miss everyone. I miss the way that you and Jack have your small arguments. I miss Cassie always being late for school. I miss Teal'c raising his eyebrow and i miss Sam and the bump."  
  
Daniel smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I miss them too but this is our honeymoon and im sure they'll all be the same when we get back. Sam might be a little bigger but they'll all be the same."  
  
"You're right. Now it's my turn for a massage."  
  
(**New house**)  
  
"I like it."  
  
Jack stood on the lawn observing the house with his dad.  
  
"A big enough garden for me to play footie and games with my grankids."  
  
"You've thought about that?"  
  
"Got to now you have a kiddie on the way and i doubt this will be the last."  
  
Tom patted his son on the back.  
  
"Charlie would've loved this place."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Louise and the estate agent walked out.  
  
"So are you interested in buying?"  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Why not live a little?"  
  
"Good. Now there are a few papers to sought out but i'd say you could possibly be living here in about 2 to 3 weeks."  
  
(**SGC base**)  
  
Sam knocked on Tealc's door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Sam smiled and entered.  
  
"Major Carter. What can i do for you?"  
  
"Well i was watching this programme this morning and the expert on it said that yoga helps with pregnancy but i thought well yoga is going to take alot of time out of my work load.."  
  
"Do your require my services?"  
  
"Can i kel'noreem with you?"  
  
Teal'c bowed his head.  
  
"Ofcourse. Your company would be appreciated."  
  
"So when do you kel'noreem?"  
  
"Whenever i feel the need to."  
  
"So when's that?"  
  
"I will let you know."  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"That's cool. See you later Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head as Sam walked out.  
  
(**Sam & Jack's house**)  
  
"Why didn't you just join a local yoga class? Im sure Mr.Murray isn't qualified to teach yoga."  
  
Sam started to cut the carrots much more fiercely.  
  
"He's an excellent teacher Louise. Jack even exercises with Teal'c."  
  
"Yes but Jack's a grown boy. That baby you've got inside of you is barely 5 months old."  
  
"Actually Louise im a week over 5 months."  
  
Jack walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello People."  
  
"Jonathan take your trainers off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They are filthy."  
  
Jack took his trainers off and chucked them to the corner of the room.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Jack took a bunch of flowers from behind his back.  
  
"These came for you."  
  
"They are beautiful."  
  
Sam took the tulips off Jack and slid the card from the envelope.  
  
"Who they from?"  
  
"Mark and the family. They say congratulations and now i'll have two kids running around the place. It also said, say hi to Jack."  
  
Jack smiled and took the card off Sam.  
  
"Are they going to come down?"  
  
"Well, in his e-mail last week they said that they would come down closer to the time of the babie's due date."  
  
"Is that wise Samantha. I mean your brother has two children and you don't need the stress of two youngsters when your preparing for the birth of your first child."  
  
Jack stepped in between Sam and Louise.  
  
"Mum, i'll be here and im great with Sam's niece and nephew."  
  
"Im just saying that you and Sam should have time to prepare for the birth."  
  
Sam glared at Jack.  
  
"Mum how about you get back to doing your cooking? Im going to take Sam into the garden."  
  
Jack shooed Sam into the garden.  
  
"I can't take this anymore. Either she goes or i go."  
  
"Well, i've got good news. Mum and Dad have bought a house and will be moving out really soon."  
  
Sam started to laugh and then burst into tears.  
  
"Sam...are you umm ok?"  
  
"Hormones."  
  
"Ah"  
  
Jack bent down next to Sam.  
  
"How about we do something to cheer you up?"  
  
"Im starving."  
  
"What do you fancy?"  
  
"Chocolate ice-cream with a bagel and a jar of pickles."  
  
Jack wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Are you saying im disgusting? I can't believe you're saying that."  
  
Sam now had burst into tears.  
  
"No Sam. Your lovely but are you sure that's what you want to eat?"  
  
"Cravings."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jack got up.  
  
"Well i'll go to the local supermarket and get those things. You go and do something."  
  
Jack kissed Sam on the crown.  
  
"I'll be back soon." 


	29. Were back!

"Robert will you please help your brother pick up that box?" 

Robert looked at Jack who was struggling to lift up a huge box.

"He looks fine to me."

"Robert!"

"Im going, im going."

Robert switched off the telly and walked over to Jack.

"And you call yourself a military man."

Robert shook his head and grabbed the other end.

"I'll be calling myself the man kicking your ass if you don't start pulling your weight."

Robert fell silent and started moving out of the door towards the lorry.

"Do you need any help with that?"

Jack smiled at the sound of the familiar voice.

"I thought you weren't back 'til tomorrow."

Jack dropped the box in the lorry and turned to face Daniel and Janet.

"We missed Cassie."

"Admit it really. You guys missed little ol' me."

Janet leaned in and hugged Jack.

"It's good to see you Jack. Sam in?"

"Yeah. I think she's in the back garden."

"Thanks."

Janet started to walk away.

"No problem, Mrs.Jackson."

Jack and Daniel both smiled as they heard Janet giggle. Jack and Daniel gave each other a quick hug.

"So why didn't you call?"

"We wanted to surprise you. We've already seen Cassie and Janet really wanted to see Sam and the bump."

"Women."

(**Back Garden**)

Sam placed her hand on her bump. Two hands wrapped around her eyes.

"Jack?"

"Wrong."

"Janet!"

Sam spun around and grabbed her friend in a hug.

"How was the honeymoon? Did you have a good time? Why are you back early? Is something wrong?"

"Whoa Sam, calm down. The honeymoon was great and very romantic. I had a fantastic time and so did Daniel. We have presents for everyone including bump. We're back early cause we missed everyone and no nothing is wrong."

Sam smiled.

"Sorry. I shouldn't of shot all those questions at you."

"It's ok. So the in-laws are moving out then."

"Yes. Jack can't wait to get started on the nursery."

"I bet he cant."

Sam and Janet walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I'll do it."

"Janet. You've just got back from honeymooning."

Janet threw her hands up.

"Ok. I'll have a coffee."

Sam filled the kettle with water and switched it on.

"So how's the baby?"

"Well the baby has been keeping me awake and i've been keeping Jack awake because im so uncomfortable. Mind you the baby always seems to kick harder when Louise is around."

Janet put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her giggles. Teal'c walked into the kitchen.

"It is nice to see you back Dr.Fraiser."

"Actually Teal'c it's Dr.Jackson now."

Janet pointed her finger at Sam.

"Actually Sam, it's Dr.Fraiser. Daniel and I decided that it would be confusing for everyone including us if there was two Dr.Fraisers running around the place."

Sam smiled.

"I can imagine that. You getting calls for artefacts and Daniel getting emergency patients coming to him."

Teal'c sat down and cocked an eyebrow.

"They're gone. They're gone!"

Jack came jumping into the kitchen.

"My mum will never wake me up again."

Jack bent down and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"We've got the place all to ourselves now."

"Forget it."

Jack fell into a chair sulking. Daniel pulled up a chair slightly confused.

"Have you two had an argument or something?"

Jack shook his head.

"No. It's just she's waiting 'til the baby is born."

Sam went bright red and smacked Jack across the head.

"That's meant to be private."

"I need to share my sadness with someone."

"Jack, it's another 3 and a half months. You can wait that long."

"That's easy for you to say. You are the one carrying the baby afterall."

Janet smiled and Daniel laughed.

"Yeah you guys can laugh and giggle. This will be you in a years time."

Teal'c smiled.

"What you smiling about?"

"Sexual intimacy was a very common act between me and Drayac whilst she was pregnant with Ryac. Infact we believed it would make the baby healthier."

Jack looked at Sam.

"How about we think like Teal'c for once in our lives?"

"You already know my answer."

"You heard the big guy. He said it makes the baby healthier."

"It's not medically proven."

Daniel stood up.

"Hey, do you guys want to order some pizza and watch some movies?"

"That sounds cool."

"I agree."

Janet and Sam looked at each other.

"Dirty Dancing."

(**End of film**)

"Are there any more tissues left?"

"No. You and Janet finished them all."

"Im pregnant and my emotions are all over the place."

Janet wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"Yeah and i have an emotional bond with Sam and when she feel's weepy then i do."

"Yeah."

Jack stood up.

"Now for a real film. Dude where's my car?"

Jack inserted it into the dvd player.

"Let the madness begin."

(**End of film**)

Jack laughed as the film finished and looked at Sam who was sound asleep. He looked around the room and smiled taking in the view of his friends asleep.

"Just like old times."

He leaned to the bump and lowered his voice.

"This will be you in 15 years. All your mates asleep on the floor and you still awake. Don't give your mum to much grief tonight and i promise i will teach you every single sport and take you to the ice hockey every week."

Jack placed his hand on the bump and kissed the bare part of Sam's tummy. He slipped his arms underneath her and picked her up. He raised his eyebrows at how light she was.

"Come on mummy."

Jack gently walked the stairs with Sam and walked through the open bedroom door gently placing her down on the bed.

"Goodnight beautiful."

Jack walked out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her.


	30. Colours

"You can't paint it blue incase it's a girl." 

"That's true."

"and you can't paint it pink incase it's a boy."

"That is also true."

Sam and Janet smiled whilst listening to the boys. Even though it was another 3 months until the baby was due all the plans were being made now.

"What about green?"

"That's still to boyish."

"A bluey-purple. Boy and girl colour mixed into one."

"Guys, i don't want my child's room to be too dark. How about light colours?"

The guys nodded taking Sams suggestion into consideration.

"So, you all ready for christmas?"

Sam smiled.

"Not quite. Still got a few things to get."

"Do you want to go and do a bit of shopping?"

"Yes. Shopping sounds much more fun than debating colours."

Sam walked into the livngroom and grabbed her bag.

"Honey, are you sure you should go shopping? I don't like the thought of you lifting heavy bags."

Sam kissed Jack on the cheek.

"I'll be fine and it's not like i plan on getting anything heavy."

"Ok."

Sam kissed Jack on the lips. Jack looked at Janet.

"Keep an eye on her Doc."

"She'll be fine. I promise."

Janet followed Sam out.

"Maybe we should go to the diy shop and get a start on the room."

"So, you were serious when you said you were doing it yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Does that mean you were also serious about me and Teal'c helping you?"

"Yes Danny."

"Oh ok."

Jack placed a hand on Dannys back.

"Daniel, don't worry. You don't have to do anything but paint."

"That's good."

"Lets go."

The boys all stood up and grabbed their jackets

(**Shopping Mall**)

"Sam, what do you think of this?"

Janet held up a red silk nighty.

"I think Daniel would like it."

Janet blushed slightly whilst chucking it into her shopping basket.

"Hey, can we look in baby area?"

"Sure."

Sam and Janet walked over to the baby section

"So, have Jack's parents been around lately?"

"His mum stopped by yesterday but i was busy with paperwork so she didn't bother me. They said they were going to give us space now until the baby is born."

"That's good."

Janet picked up a pair of little pink boots.

"Awww, look how small they are."

Sam laughed as browsed through the little clothes.

"They're pink and we don't know if it's a girl or a boy"

"So. I read in a magazine that thousands of guys are wearing pink."

"Now this is cute."

Janet pointed her eyes towards what Sam was looking at. It was a little rocking horse.

"Do you think i should get it?"

"Well the baby wont be able to ride it on her own until she's about 2 but i don't see why you shouldn't get an early start."

"You're convinced this baby is a girl."

"Yes, because Daniel believes it is a boy."

Sam smiled as she picked the rocking horse up.

"Whoa! Put that down."

"Janet.."

"You are six months pregnant and Jack would kill me if he found out id let you pick that up."

"Someone needs to carry it."

"I'll go get a shop assistant."

Sam watched as Janet went to get someone.

"Sam Carter."

Sam spun around on her heel.

"Agent Barrett."

"Please, call me Malcolm. How are you?"

"Im fine."

"And you're pregnant."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on Malcolms face.

"It is natural for a woman to fall pregnant."

"You just didn't seem like the baby type. Who's the father?"

"Should i be telling you this information?"

Malcolm smiled slightly.

"Trust me, i would never betray your trust."

"Jack O'neill."

"As in your colonel Jack O'neill?"

"Yes."

Malcolm pulled Sam into a hug.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Did i miss something?"

Sam pulled out of the hug and looked at Janet who was standing with a sales assistant.

"No. He's an old friend."

"Janet Fraiser."

"Malcolm Barrett. I better be going."

"It was nice seeing you again."

"You too. Let me know when the baby is born and i'll send a card."

"I will."

Malcolm walked off and Sam went back to looking at Janet.

"Where did the horse go?"

"The sales assistant took it."

Sam walked over to the till.

"So is that Agent Barrett?"

"Yes."

"The same Agent Barrett that asked you out for dinner?"

"He's a friend."

(**DIY store**)

"Yellow?"

"No."

"Red?"

"No."

Jack picked up a tin of light green.

"This is nice."

"Will Sam like it?"

"I think she will and even if she doesn't we can always paint over it. We'll need more than one tin to pant the whole room. We better get three."

Teal'c picked up another two tins.

"Im going to pay for this."

Jack grabbed a lampshade.

"and this."

(**Jack & Sams**)

"So where do you think they want?"

"I have no idea."

Sam dropped her bags on the floor and unwrapped the horse.

"Jack can put this in the nursery when he gets back from where ever he is."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Cranberry juice would be nice."

"You like cranberry juice?"

"Not really but it seems to make the baby give me a better nights sleep."

Janet poured the red liquid and handed it to Sam.

"Thank you."

"Sam!"

"And there would be our missing men."

Jack walked into the kitchen.

"I bought paint. It's light green."

"Let me see."

Jack picked up the tin and showed Sam the colour which was marked on the silver tin.

"I like it."

"And i bought a lampshade."

"Well, i bought something even better."

"What?"

"Come with me."

Jack followed Sam.

"Surprise"

Jack smiled as he looked at the rocking horse.

"It's great."

Jack rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

"I can't wait for this baby to be born."

"Me neither."

Jack kissed Sam.

"Come on. We've planned an evening of friends and simpsons reruns."

**Sorry it wasn't too long but the next couple of chapters will be longer. Also sorry ive been leaving to post for so long it's just with christmas and the new year i've been busy and partying hard.**


	31. No Title

**Ok. Some people have said they don't use some of the words which i put into my fic in America. The thing is i only know a couple of American translations. Also there are some British people who read this so i also like using Brit related terms aswell as some American Terms.**

**Sorry i have taken so long posting. I've had problems with my computer and for a couple of days i couldn't log on to the site. Anyway enjoy.**

"Sam! Sam wake up."

Sam moaned as she opened her eyelids.

"Jack, it's 4 in the morning."

"I've thought of something."

"Which couldn't wait for another two hours?"

Sam pushed herself up.

"Ainsley."

"You woke me to tell me about a name. I hate you."

"Well, i was thinking about when i was over Daniel's a couple of nights ago...."

"You think of Daniel when you're in bed with me?"

Jack glared at Sam.

"Im sorry. Go on."

"Anyway, i was watching something called the west wing."

"You watched something to do with politics?"

"Daniel told me that you and him used to watch it together shortly before we got together."

"We did but not alot of people would be surprised with me and Daniel watching it. You on the other hand."

"He also said you found Rob Lowe hot."

"I do."

Sam smiled at the sheer annoyance painted on Jacks face.

"Can't believe you didn't deny that."

"Jack. Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Yes. Well, there's this character Ainsley Hayes and Ainsley is a girl and i liked it as a girls name."

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah but i would've liked it even better if you had told me in a few more hours."

Sam leaned over Jack and switched the lamp off.

"Jack."

"Yeah."

"Wake me up again and i'll hurt you."

Sam closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Jack twiddled his thumbs and looked for something to do. he went to grab a book but knocked it causing it to fall on the floor and make a huge thump.

"Jack!"

"Im going to go sleep in the guest room."

"Good idea."

Jack got up out of bed and walked out of the room. Sam placed her head back on the pillow and fell back to sleep.

(**SGC**)

Daniel and Teal'c sat opposite Janet in the canteen.

"What you doing?"

"I am planning a baby shower for Sam."

"Aren't those things meant to happen closer to the due date?"

"I've decided to throw it a little earlier because it's better for mine and Sam's schedules. Anyway, Sam doesn't want too much of a fuss."

"Daniel Jackson, I believe it would be a good idea to throw O'neill one fo these baby showers."

Janet smiled.

"They only get thrown for the expecting mother."

"A fathers role should also be celebrated."

"You have a point there Teal'c."

"You're going to throw Jack a baby shower?"

"Yeah."

Janet stood up.

"Where you going?"

"Away from the weirdness."

Janet walked out into the hall and bumped directly into Jacob.

"Sorry Janet."

"I wasn't looking where i was going. I didn't know you were in town."

"Got bored. Decided to give Sam a visit then i might go see Mark and the grandkids."

Janet looked at her watch.

"She should be in her lab."

"Thanks."

Jacob headed in the direction of Sams lab.

(**Sam's Lab**)

"Jack im fine. Nothings happened in the last half an hour since you called me. The bay is also fine. Im hanging up now. Goodbye."

Sam placed the phone on the receiver and smiled when she noticed someone standing in the door.

"Dad."

"Don't get up."

Jacob walked over to his daughter and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hammond didn't tell me you were coming for a visit."

"He only just found out. The tokra high council are doing my head in. Give me Jack over them any day."

Sam smiled.

"You can have him. He is driving me to the point where i want to kill him. He woke me up at 4am just to tell me what girls name he liked."

"What was it?"

"Ainsley."

"That's pretty."

Jacob looked around Sams lab.

"I don't like you working around all this dangerous equipment."

"I've stopped going through the gate. Im not giving up my lab."

"Why?"

"If i leave now, they're going to get Rodney Mckay in to take over whilst im on maternity."

"Is that so bad?"

"He'll take over."

"He's that bad."

"Worse and Jack will just feel the need to punch him all the time. They don't get on at all."

Jacob placed his arm around his daughters shoulders.

"So what are your plans?"

"Im going to see your brother and the kids."

"Mark will like that."

"I wish you could come."

"Im taking Janet's advice and not flying or going on long journeys."

Jacob placed a kiss on the top of his daughters head.

"Well, I've got to go otherwise i'll miss my flight."

"Give them my love."

"Will do. Bye sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too dad."

Sam waved as her dad walked out.

(**Daniels office**)

"So where are we going to have the party?"

"I believe you house will be good."

"Hang on."

Daniel picked up the phone. He dialled the infirmary.

"Hello."

"You're not Janet."

"Im Moira."

"Hi Moira. Im Daniel and id really like to speak to my wife. That would be Janet."

"I'll get her for you now."

Daniel placed the phone on his shoulder.

"They've got a new nurse called Moira."

"I've had lunch with her twice Daniel Jackson. She is most pleasant."

"I can't believe you kept that from me."

"Daniel."

Daniel remembered Janet and brought the phone back to his ear.

"This better be good."

"Where are you having the baby shower?"

"Sams place."

"Ok."

"Wait, you do know i was in the middle of putting a mans arm back in place?"

Daniel smacked himself on the forehead.

"Love you."

Daniel put the phone down on his desk.

"What about the date?"

"What date is Dr.Fraiser having her baby shower on?"

"Oh no."

Daniel picked up the phone again and dialled the infirmary.

"Hello."

"Hi Moira."

"Im Jeanette."

"Hi. Could you get Janet for me?"

Daniel once again put the phone on his shoulder.

"They have another new nurse called Jeanette."

"I have had lunch with her quite often."

Daniel stared at Teal'c.

"Yes."

"Hi Honey."

"Are you doing this to piss me off or do you just not want my patient to have his arm back to normal?"

"What date are you having the baby shower on?"

"Next thursday. Now are you going to be calling me again?"

"Nope. I swear."

"Good.Love you."

Janet hung up before Daniel had a chance to tell Janet he loved her too.

"I'll tell her later."

"Presents."

"Well, Sam will be getting all the baby stuff so we should just buy Jack stuff that he likes."

"Guests?"

"Mainly the guys from here and Jacob, Hammond and Tom."

Teal'c stood up.

"Where are you off to?"

"Im going shopping."

Daniel looked at his paperwork.

"Let me just get my wallet."


	32. Ummm

**This chapter is pretty short and i will try to find the time to develop a longer one.**

"Teal'c! How can you spend 500 on alcohol?"

"It was what you'd call a bargain."

"Yeah. A bargain for dummies."

Daniel searched through the bags.

"Why did you get a picture frame?"

"It is part of my gift to O'neill."

Teal'c grabbed the keys.

"Which reminds me. I must pay a visit to Major Carter. Excuse me Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c walked out leaving Daniel to unpack the bags.

(**Sam Jacks**)

Teal'c knocked on the front door.

"Im out the back."

Teal'c walked around the back pushing the gate.

"Hey Teal'c. Jack's not here."

"It was you i came to see."

"Oh ok."

Sam got up and guided Teal'c in the house.

"So what's up?"

"I'd like a picture of your baby."

"Will i get it back?"

"O'neill will have it in his possession tomorrow."

Sam took a picture out of her bag.

"Then here you go. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you. I must get back to helping Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c took the photo and nodded his thanks.

"Bye."

(**Daniel and Janets**)

Daniel wrapped The Simpsons boxset perfectly but smacked himself in the head as he noticed he'd left one disk out.

"Crap"

He unwrapped the wrapping paper. Janet stood in the doorway smiling.

"Isn't Jack meant to unwrap it?"

Daniel looked back at her.

"Oh be quiet you."

Janet took the boxset off him once he placed the disk in it and placed it on another piece of wrapping paper.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Janet threw the tape at Daniel.

"You can cut the tape for me."

"I guess i can do that."

Daniel took the scissors but stabbed himself in the finger with them.

"I guess not."

Janet smiled.

"I don't think you've done any permanent damage."

"Kiss it better."

Janet took Daniels hand and kissed it where he had stabbed himself.

"There you go."

Daniel took his hand back and began cutting the tape. He handed a piece to Janet.

"Can i have another bit?"

"What's it worth?"

"You not sleeping on the couch."

Daniel pouted and handed it to her.

"Im such an abused husband."

"Yeah but you know better than to complain."

Janet picked up the present.

"There you go and now im going over to Sam's."

"They party isn't until tomorrow."

"We have plans."

Teal'c walked in through the door.

"Hey Teal'c."

Janet kissed Daniel on the hand again.

"You boys have fun."

Janet waved and walked out.

"Invitations."

Teal'c produced a phone book from his pocket.

"O'neills phonebook and list of sgc personal."

(**Sam Jacks**)

Janet sat down with the bowl of popcorn and picked up the dvd which Sam had selected.

"Pretty woman."

"Its Jacks favourite film."

"Not surprising. Daniels favourite film is Thelma and Louise."

"Maybe they should marry each other."

"Too late for me."

"I still have time to pull out."

Jack walked down the stairs.

"Right ladies. Im now off to play pool with the lads."

"Daniel didn't say anything."

"He didn't want to come. Him and Teal'c decided to stay in."

Jack jogged around the couch and bent down to kiss Sams belly.

"Bye baby."

Jack straightened up and kissed Sam.

"I wont be late."

"Don't rush back. Have fun."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye."

(**Daniel and Janets**)

Daniel scanned the guest list.

"Tealc, you do know you invited Felger?"

"He was in O'neills phone book."

Daniel took the phone book and looked at the name on the front cover.

"This is Sams phone book."

Daniel chucked it down.

"I invited Jonas Quinn"

"How did you get hold of him?"

"Went through the gate."

"When?"

"I believe it was when you were away with sg-4."

"Man of mystery Teal'c."

**For whoever asked me this Lorries are big wide load vehicles. Alot like moving vans just bigger.**


	33. Baby Showers

**Wow! Its been a long time but here i am. Honestly i needed to find my inspiration again cause i kind of hit a wall with this and was finding it hard to develop the right ideas. But after much thought ive got atleast two new chapters planned. Back to the fic.**

"I can stay you know.?"

Sam smiled.

"Honey, as much as i am thrilled and touched with your concern, i think a night out with the guys will do you good."

"But the guys come after you and the baby."

"Jonathan O'neill, i am not missing out on my baby shower just because you can't be bothered to go get drunk."

Sam got up and threw the cushion at him. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"Do you know that's your 10th muffin today?"

Sam looked at him.

"Im pregnant Jack. Pregnant women need to eat."

"Im just saying that's alot of muffins."

"If you don't shut up, im going to invite your mother to stay with us for the weekend."

"You'll have to put up with her too."

Sam's face brightened with a smile.

"Uh uh. Me and Janet are going down to the lake with Cassie."

"As in a lake where there are boats?"

"That is the general idea."

Jack sat Sam down on the couch and got on his knees.

"You're not going down the lake."

"Why the hell not?"

"You might fall into the water. A lake is a dangerous enviroment for a pregnant woman."

"Jack, i was down there just last week."

Jack got up.

"What?"

"You were on a mission and i was bored. Janet took me down to the lake."

"That woman is meant to be a doctor. She is meant to have the safety of my fiancee and child in mind."

There was a knock on the door. Sam got up and walked to the door.

"Thank god it's you."

Sam practically pulled Daniel and Janet in.

"What's wrong?"

"There's not going to be a wedding."

Sam walked back in where her and Janet sat on the couch whilst Daniel stared at Jack going back and fore.

"Your wife has been taking my fiancee down the lake."

"So?"

"A place where there is a huge amount of water is very dangerous for a pregnant woman."

Sam looked at Daniel.

"Take him please!"

"You want me to take him now?"

"For the love of god and my sanity, Yes!"

Sam chucked Jacks coat at Daniel.

"Im not going anywhere. Me and Sam haven't finished this."

"Yes we have."

"No we haven't."

Jack and Sam went into a stare off. Daniel looked at Janet.

"What do we do in this situation?"

Janet laughed.

"You're telling me that in all the years you four went off world you've never seen these two go into a stare off?"

"Can't say i have."

Janet shook her head and got up. She stood in the middle of the two.

"Doc, you're in the way."

"That's the point."

"Well my point is get out of the way."

Janet placed her hands on her hips.

"You can either go now with Daniel or you can deal with the 20 women that are due to arrive any time soon. One of which is your mother."

Jack tried to look around Janet.

"Fine."

Sam laughed.

"You give up so easily."

"When i get back me and you with have a stare off and then well see who gives in easily."

"Jack please. Im already having one kid, i don't want another one on my hands."

Daniel grabbed Jack.

"We're going."

(**Janet + Daniels House**)

Mckay looked around the room.

"Why am i here?"

Ferreti smiled.

"Didn't your mother ever explain biology to you?"

"You're so funny."

Mckay mockingly giggled.

"You are here to celebrate the fact that Colonel O'neill is having a child with Major Carter?"

"A baby shower?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't they normally thrown for the just the women?"

Jacob swigged his beer and looked at Mckay.

"Mckay?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

All the men in the room applauded. Jonas lept into the room.

"They're here."

"Lights out."

Ferreti switched off the lights.

"Whoever's got the pink fluffy light up headgear on, switch it off."

The headgear went off.

"Daniel, why the hell is it so dark in here?"

"Because Janet hates it when i leave the lights on for no reason."

"You bring a whole new light to the term under the thumb."

Daniel switched the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god!"

Jack jumped.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"I saw someones foot. WHo is that anyway?"

Felger poped up.

"It's my foot."

Jack looked at Daniel who pointed to Teal'c.

(**Sam + Jacks**)

"Oh my god."

Sam lifted up the naughty nurse outfit and giggled.

"Im not sure i can fit into this at the moment."

Moira smiled.

"After i had my first kid our sex life fizzled out. I brought one of those home and there was no talking but a lot of action. Im doing you a favour by bringing you one now."

Sam smiled.

"Im sure Jack will appreciate it big time."

Cassie jumped.

"Open mine!"

Sam took the glittery red box. She opened it and her face instantly lit up when she held up the present. It was a baby shirt with the words...

"The truth is out there."

Cassie giggled.

"I had it specially made."

"It's great Cass."

(**Daniel + Janets**)

Ferreti handed Jack the bag containing his gift.

"Congratulations buddy."

"Ok, you give me a present for a babyshower but my birthday you dont."

"I gave you a present."

"You gave me a hug."

"It's the thought that counts."

Tom looked at his son.

"Jack, open your present."

Jack took the neatly wrapped present out of the bag.

"Your mom wrapped this didn't she?"

Ferreti smiled and nodded.

"She sends her love by the way."

Jack unwrapped the gift.

"You got me a signed simpsons picture."

"Sure did."

"Sorry Jacob, i love Sam and everything but i might have to marry Ferreti instead."

Jacks mobile began to ring.

"Hello."

"You'll never guess what Janet has bought me."

"What?"

"A Rob Lowe cardboard cut out and a signed autograph and the west wing on dvd but thats partly from Cass and Daniel too. Anyway love you."

Sam hung up and Jack looked at Daniel.

"Go a little Rob Lowe mad did we Danny boy?"

"Sam likes Rob Lowe."

"A cardboard cut out?"

Daniel smiled.

"Cassie's idea. She said that in friends Phoebe and Rachel were attracted to other guys whilst pregnant."

"Why would Sam be attracted to other guys? She has me."

Mckay snorted. Jack looked at him.

"Which one of us got to put an engagement ring on her finger?"

Mckay slouched back in the chair.

"That's enough. Time for more presents."

Jonas smiled and handed Jack his present. Jakc stared at him.

"What?"

"You've got that annoying smile that you had when i first met you."

"Habit."

"It's annoying and creepy."

Jack stared at his present.

"You got me a friends boxset."

"Season 1"

"You've been off world. How do you even know i like friends?"

"Sam."

"She knows me so well."

(**Jack + Sams**)

"Bye guys. Thanks for coming."

Janet closed the door and flopped next to Sam and her daughter on the couch.

"I really love you two for arranging the shower."

"Mom did most of it."

Sam hugged Janet.

"Thank you."

"You'll do the same for me one day."

"You and Daniel have talked about kids?"

"Yeah."

Janet smiled and felt warm.

"About 3 weeks into our relationship, he started asking me about kids."

"Ok, i feel a major vomit story coming on."

Cassie pretended to place her fingers down her throat.

"Then how about we watch some dvds?"

"Yeah."

Cassie picked a dvd out of the collection.

"Con Air. No contest."

(**Daniel + Janets**)

Teal'c handed Jack the last present of the evening.

"Thanks Teal'c."

Jack teared off the wrapping and couldn't help but smiled when he saw the present. He had tears in his eyes.

"He got you a picture frame."

Jack turned it around.

"It's a picture of Sams first scan."

Jacob and Tom smiled. Tom whispered in Jacobs ear.

"I've never seen him this happy."

"Teal'c hands down buddy, this beats all the other gifts tonight."

Jack patted Teal'c on the back.

"Who's for beer?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Teal'c maybe that 500 was money well spent."

**Please review. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	34. Maternity

**Again i apologise and beg for all the readers forgiveness. I've had so much on lately and its only now i've been able to fit writing another chapter in. Don't worry though, im slowly getting my life back into some sort of order and will hopefully have more time.**

**Just a few things to establish first. Sam is now coming up to her eight month of pregnancy. The reason i've skipped is because most of my ideas for this fic are taking place when she's in this stage of her pregnancy. Everyone is trying to persuade her to take maternity leave.**

**Ok, enough with me blabbering on...time to give you a new chapter since you've all been waiting so patiently.**

"Well, the baby is doing absolutely fine."

Sam and Jack stared with love at the picture of their baby on the screen. Janet gave Sam some paper towels to wipe the gel of her belly.

"Is it a boy or a girl."

"We don't want to know Jack."

"I do. Do you know how hard it is to try and think of girl and boy names?"

"That's why there are baby name books."

Sam sat up on the bed and Janet handed her the scan.

"You know being so far along you really should start thinking about maternity leave."

"I've already had this conversation with my father, General Hammond and Jack."

"Well, for once Jack is right. In about 9/8 weeks you'll be having this baby. You need to take things easy."

Jack leaned into the conversation.

"That's what i've been telling her."

"All im doing is working in the lab."

"That's still work. You should have your feet up and enjoy some daytime tv."

Sam looked at Jack then at Janet.

"Im going to go back to my lab now."

Sam got up and walked out of the infirmary.

"Sorry Jack. I tried the best i could."

"Couldn't you order her to bed rest."

Janet smiled.

"I wish but there's nothing physically wrong with her or the baby. I have no reason to order her to bed rest."

Jack sat down in the area Sam had previously occupied.

"So how am i meant to pursued her?"

"Why not try getting everyone to nag her. Get the guys in on the act and i'll get Cassie to talk to her."

"You think that'll work?"

"Couldn't hurt to try."

Jack got up.

"See you later Doc"

(**Daniels Office**)

"Im sure you and Ishta will sort things out Teal'c."

"I very much doubt it Daniel Jackson."

Jack walked into Daniels office.

"Great. You're both in here."

Jack pushed some of Daniel's papers out of the way for him to sit on the desk.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea how long i spent putting those papers in order?"

Jack looked down at the papers which were all messed up and out of place.

"Oops. Sorry."

Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his head.

"What can we do for you Jack?"

"Help me pursued Sam into taking maternity leave."

"Isn't that her choice?"

"The baby is mine as well as hers, so i'd like to think that it's partly my choice."

"How may we be of assistance O'neill?"

"Well Teal'c, if you could just casually drop it into conversation with her."

"Gee Sam, isn't it a wonderful day by the way don't you think it's about time you took maternity leave?"

Jack sent daggers Daniels way.

"Lets leave the sarcasm to me shall we?"

Daniel smiled at Jack.

"Just try and make her see sense."

"I'll try O'neill."

"Thanks Teal'c. Daniel?"

"I'll give it a shot but i don't think she'll listen to me."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me."

Jack jumped off the desk knocking the papers onto the floor.

"My bad."

Jack walked to the door before Daniel killed him.

"Oh and Teal'c, i heard about you and Ishta. Im sorry man."

(**Sams Lab**)

Sam mindlessly typed away at her computer. The sound of the keys clicking blocked out everything including Daniels arrival in her lab. Daniel coughed to let Sam know he was there.

"Hi Daniel."

"Hey Sam. I wasn't disturbing anything important was i?"

"No. I welcome the break."

"Do you wanna go grab some food?"

Sam nodded.

"I'll meet you in the canteen. I just need to shut things down."

"Ok."

(**canteen**)

"Thanks Siler. Now all i need is Walter."

Jack walked past Daniel and smiled a cocky grin.

"Where you off to?"

"Im getting recruitment's."

Daniel watched as Jack walked out and shook his head. He grabbed a coffee and went and sat with Janet and Teal'c. He gave Janet a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You ok?"

"Im fine. How's your day been?"

"Well saving lives is a tough job but someone's got to do it."

Daniel sat down and watched as Sam made an appearance.

"Sams here."

Janet turned her head and saw Sam talking to Siler.

"Let's just drop the subject of leave in casually and carefully. According to Jack her hormones have been playing riot."

Janet smacked Daniel.

"That's my best friend you're talking about. How would you like carrying a person around? Ofcourse her hormones are going to be playing hell."

Sam sat down with her sandwich.

"Siler just said i should be thinking about taking maternity leave."

Daniel nodded.

"He's right Sam. I mean you're getting pretty big now."

Sam placed her sandwich back down and glared at Daniel. Janet placed her lips to his ear.

"Subtle Daniel."

"What Daniel Jackson is trying to say is that you should be relaxing and enjoying your last weeks of pregnancy."

Janet leaned into Daniel again.

"See. That's subtle and nice."

Sam got up and picked up her sandwich.

"I think im going to go and eat this in my lab."

Sam walked out of the canteen and through the halls.

"Hey Walter."

"Major. Don't you think it's about time you think about leaving?"

Sam stopped dead in her tracks and charged up to Walter.

"What the hell has Jack been saying?"

"Colonel O'neill hasn't said anything Major."

"I maybe pregnant Walter but i can still hurt you."

"He might of mentioned that he was trying to persuade you to take leave."

Sam smiled.

"Thank you Walter."

(**Gym**)

Ferreti dropped his weights.

"So you looking forward to the baby?"

"More than anything."

"How's Sam?"

"Like a ray of sunshine."

_"JONATHAN O'NEILL!"_

Jack cringed at the use of his full name. Sam came storming into the gym.

"Hey Sam. Don't you think you should be thinking ab..."

Sam pointed at Ferreti.

"Get out!"

"Ok."

Ferreti and any other men in the gym fled. The wrath of Sam Carter was legendary throughout the sgc and being pregnant made it 10 times worse.

"What's wrong?"

"Starting up a little campaign are we?"

Jack looked at Sam clueless. Sam sat down on one of the pieces of equipment.

"Let me refresh your memory. Your little campaign to get me to take maternity leave."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Drop the act Jack."

Jack sighed in frustration.

"Alright. Which one of them cracked? It was Daniel wasn't it? I never should've got him involved."

"It wasn't Daniel. It was Walter."

Jack looked at Sam and noticed she was genuinely upset. He moved over to wear he was sitting and wrapped an arm around her.

"Im sorry."

"I know you're just being careful and loving towards me and the baby but you need to calm down."

"I just want you to be safe."

Sam placed a hand on Jacks cheek.

"And we are. I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"You let me stay at work for one more week then i will take my leave."

"One more week. Id like to hear the other options."

Sam waved her finger.

"That's your only option. Take it or leave it?"

"I'll take it but let me objection be noted."

Sam laughed.

"It's noted."

Jack kissed Sam on the head. A light tap sounded on the door.

"Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes Ferreti. It's safe to come in."

Ferreti walked in and picked up a towel.

"I forgot my towel."

Ferreti looked at Sam and Jack.

"Hey Great. You two made up."

Ferreti smiled and walked out.

"Hey guys! They made up!"

Jack shook his head and looked at Sam.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack kissed Sam again on the head.

"Let's go get some pie."

**Ok, well i hope you enjoyed it and ill try and find some time real soon to update all my fics in one day. Please review. Bad and Good reviews recieved well.**


	35. Contractions

**I know everyone's thinking _'what the hell took you so long?'_ but im just gonna make a quick announcement. I haven't felt like im reaching the best of my ability with this fic, so what im going to do is, finish _'new kid on the block'_ and then finish this. So you will be waiting a few weeks for the next chapter to this but i promise it will be well worth the wait.**

"Jack, please let me in."

"No!"

Sam stood outside the nursery door.

"I took maternity leave for you. Let me see my babies room."

"It's a suprise and you will see it the day we bring our new son or daughter home."

"What if i don't like it?"

Jack slid out of the door without letting Sam sneak a glance at the room.

"You're not the one who's going to be sleeping in there."

Sam mutttered something behind him and followed him donw the stairs.

"Your mom rang."

"What did she want?"

"To let you know that we are going to their house for lunch tomorrow."

"And you agreed to this?"

"Well, i thought i might aswell make an effort to get along with you mom. She might be alright in small doses."

Jack smiled.

"What you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

Jack went into the fridge and pulled out some bacon.

"Aww no honey. You know i can't stand the smell of bacon."

"Im hungry."

"I know but can't you have something other than bacon?"

Jack placed the bacon back in the fridge and brought out ham and bread.

"Ham sandwich?"

"Now that you can have."

Sam sat on the couch and stared at her stomach..

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still find me attractive?"

Jack poked his head around the kitchen arch.

"What sort of question is that? Ofcourse i find you attractive. Your big and beautiful."

"Do you think im fat?"

Jack left the kitchen and stared down at Sam like she was a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"You're pregnant. I'd be worried if you didn't gain some weight."

"I just feel so lousy. I hate the fact i can't eat jello."

Jack sat down next to Sam.

"If it's going to make you sick, then maybe laying off it is for the best."

"It's only made me sick since i fell pregnant."

Jack heard a footsteps getting closer. He put his hand under the couch and pulled a gun from underneath it.

"That is so unreal. Who the hell keeps a gun under the couch?"

"I do."

Jack aimed it at the door.

"Ummm Jack it's just my..."

"Jack, why the hell are you aiming a gun at me?"

"...my dad."

"Hey Jacob."

Jack looked at the gun.

"You might think me aiming a gun at you is slightly strange but the things is Sam never told me you were coming and people normally knock beofre they come in."

"Sam gave me a key."

Jack took his eyes away from Jacob and looked at Sam.

"Your dads allowed a key but my mum isn't?"

"Your mum doesn't live on another planet and can only visit now and again. Plus, if we gave her a key then she'd be around here all the time."

Sam tried pushing herself out of the chair so she could hug her dad.

"Don't get up. I'll come to you."

Sam glared at him.

"Im perfectly capable of getting out of as chair."

"Fine."

Sam kept on trying to get out of the chair but finally gave into the baby and fell back into it.

"On second thought, can you come over here please?"

Jacob smiled and walked over to Sam. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the temple and a hug.

"You look perfect sweetheart."

"Thanks dad."

"So Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Im here to see Sam and to take you out Jack."

"Really? What about Sam?"

Sam waved her hand.

"Im going out with Janet."

"Are you sure you should be going out?"

"Yes."

"Sam, you're 8 months pregnant. Remember the doctor said you should be taking it easy."

Sam smiled.

"Me and Janet are going for lunch. Your mum is joining us because your dad is going out with you."

"Ok but just promise you'll ring me if anything happens or if your feeling like crap and you want to come home. Just say the word and i'll come get you."

"Jack im with Janet. Not only am i with someone who would never let anything happen to me or the baby, but im also with a qualified doctor."

Daniel, Janet and Teal'c burst through the door.

"If you wanted to take me somewhere romantic then why not book a trip?"

"I didn't book a trip."

Janet stopped and looked at Daniel.

"A trip to the museam of ancient egypt and aztec art. Also you took Teal'c along aswell. That's not romantic. No offence Teal'c."

"None taken Dr.Fraiser."

"I thought you like art."

"I like Da Vinci. Da Vinci is art. A half beaten helmet is not art."

Jack looked at Daniel.

"You took Janet to a museam? That's not cool."

"Jack for our anniversary, you took me to pizza hut and then to see alien vs predator."

"And what anight that was. I treated you to some Jack O'neill lovin after the movie."

Sam blushed as her dad look between her and Jack.

"Ok Jack, that was too much information."

"So, do you want to go?"

"Yes."

Janet helped Sam get out of the chair.

"How come she's allowed to help you get out of the chair but no one else is?"

"I trust Janet."

Janet handed Sams bag to her.

"Janet, if Sam starts feeling ill just call me and i'll come pick her up."

"I'll take good care of her Jack."

"You better."

"Come on Sam. Let's go before he gives you a curfue."

"Yeah we better get going to guys if we're going to make the game."

"Shotgun."

(**Janet's Car**)

"Janet are you sure this car is appropriate? I mean it's a little big for when you and Daniel decide to have little ones."

Sam smiled as Louise's attention was focused on Janet and not her.

"Actually, me and Daniel are waiting two years before we start trying for a family. We want to settle into married life."

"That's nice. It's a shame others didn't follow your example."

Sam sighed and looked at Janet.

"Hey look, we're here."

Janet pulled her car over and parked. Sam stared lovingly at the ice cream parlour.

"You know me so well."

(**The Game**)

"You suck !"

Daniel pulled Jack down.

"Jack, one of the hockey players is going to beat you to death with a hockey stick if you keep on chanting 'you suck.'"

Robert chucked popcorn at the team sitting on the bench.

"They won't beat me as much as they beat him."

"Your team suck ass!"

Tom grabbed Roberts popcorn.

"Sons, atleast let them start playing before you shout at them."

"Ok but they still suck."

(**Ice-Cream Parlour**)

Sam leaned back into the chair.

"This place does the most gorgous strawberry ice-cream."

Louise looked at all the empty ice-cream glasses around them.

"I think you've both had enough ice-cream."

"We're just getting started."

"Well, i think i'll go and do a bit of shopping then."

"Bye Louise."

The girls watched as Louise left the parlour.

"I thought she'd never leave."

Janet giggled as she looked at Sam. Sam stared blankly at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just felt something which feels very much like a contraction."

"Ok, don't go anywhere."

"No worries there."

Janet ran to the desk and pushed infront of the cue.

"Hey lady, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Im someone who's paying my bill and has a friend who's possibly in labour over there."

Janet spun around and looked at the podgy man standing behing her.

"Why? Who are you?"

"Your change miss."

"Keep it."

"Mam it's $20 dollars change."

Janet ignored her and walked over to Sam.

"Came out of Daniels wallet, not mine."

Sam gripped onto Janet as she pulled her up.

"What about Louise?"

"She can get a cab."

Janet unlocked her car and leaned Sam gently in.

"What about Jack?"

"I'll ring him from the hospital."

(**Hockey Game**)

"Losers !"

Robert and Jack waved their big foam hands at the opposite team.

"Jack, it's only half time."

"Who cares? They're still losing."

Daniel handed Jack his mobile.

"It's Janet for you."

Jack took the mobile.

"Hey Doc. Is Sam ok?"

"Sort of. Jack, Sam is in early labour...Hello."

Jack handed the phone back to Daniel.

"We gotta go."

"Why?"

"Sam is having the baby."

Everyone got up and headed for the exit.

"Robert !"

"Yeah im coming. Two seconds."

Robert walked down the steps to the front and went behind the losing teams bench.

"_YOU SUCK_ !"

Two angry hockey players stood up and looked at him.

"Im gone."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you didn't then please say so in your review...don't worry i'll only cry a little bit.lol**

**But seriously i hope you enjoyed this.**


	36. false alarm

Wow, it's sure been some time. I hope everyone had a great christmas and a boozy new year. I've finally finished 'new kid on the block' which leaves me free to concentrate on this one and believe me i've been thinking of ideas and this should be finished in 3 or 4 chapters.  
Also, thank you to everyone who has been patient with me and this fanfic. I guess I better get started.

**Not Everything Is As It Seems**

Jack rushed through the doors followed by Jacob and Daniel.

"I need to find reception. Where the hell is reception?"

"Uh Jack"

"_WHAT _Daniel?"

Daniel pointed to the front of Jack.

"It's right in front of you."

Jack bit his lip to stop him from saying something sarcastic.

"Thank you."

Jack walked over to reception whilst Jacob and Daniel sat down. Daniel watched as Jack kept on hitting the bell. Daniel faced Jacob.

"Do you think he's trying to get the nurses attention or do you think he's just generally entertained by the bell?"

"Hopefully the first one because now is not the time to be amused by something that goes ding."

Jack kept on hitting the bell. He stopped when he thought he heard a female voice say his name. He shook his head and just put it down to old age. He began hitting the bell again.

"Jack!"

This time he knew he heard the voice and he recognised it. He turned his head and noticed Sam coming out of a room down the hall. He left the bell and ran down the hall to her. He rested his hands on her arms.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Sam nodded.

"We're both fine."

Janet came out of the same room with a smile plastered on her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

Janet looked at Sam.

"Are you going to tell him or may I have the pleasure?"

"Janet..."

Jacks face fell as different ideas kept on popping up in his head. One of them clearly stuck though.

"God no. Please tell me we're not having twins. Oh my god. It's triplets. I think i'm going to faint."

Sam took Jacks hand and rubbed it with reassurance.

"No Jack. We're only having one baby."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Don't scare me like that. So, what did you want to tell me?"

By this time, Janet was in complete hysterics. She placed a hand over her mouth trying to control her laughter.

"I..uh..."

"She wasn't having contractions. She had wind."

Sam sent daggers flying at Janet.

"Sorry. I just couldn't control myself."

Jack looked at Sam.

"You had wind? As in you needed to fart?"

Sam went slightly red and welcomed the arrival of an out of breath Robert. His arms were full of baby items.

"Ok, I didn't know what sex the baby was, so I bought a mixture of blue and pink stuff. I got balloons..."

He handed Jack the balloons.

"And I got teddies and ba..."

Robert looked at Sam. His eyes went up and down as he examined her shape.

"You still look pregnant. Where's the baby? Don't tell me I missed the game for a false alarm?"

Roberts eyes met with Jacks. He just shrugged.

"Then I won't tell you."

"Can we go?"

Everyone looked at Sam.

"It's just if I see Janet smiling at me once again, I think I might kill her."

Jack wrapped his arm around Sam and they began to walk down the hall. Jacob, Daniel and Tom all stood as Sam and Jack approached them. Jacob was the first to say something.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Just a false alarm. Also, thank you for calling me sweetheart. I could get used to that."

Jacob smiled.

"I take it by your humour that everything is fine Jack."

Tom looked around but seemed a little confused.

"Everything okay dad?"

"Just a little thing really but, where's your mother?"

Janet and Sam looked at each other.

"Oh crap."

(**Ice Cream Parlour**)

Sam watched from Jacks car as Janet talked to the waitress.

"I can't believe you ditched my mom."

"I didn't really have a choice. I thought I was going into labour."

"Still, you ditched my mom. Your life is going to be hell."

Sam turned her head to look at Jack.

"I don't have to marry you. That way your mom will never have to see me and she can see her grandchild whenever he or she is with you."

"Yes, but you'll die a lonely and old spinster. The baby will favour me and forget all about you."

Sam smacked Jack playfully on the arm and went back to watching Janet. She looked back at Daniel who was asleep in the back. She smiled, deciding to take revenge.

"Hey Daniel."

Daniels eyes fluttered open.

"What?"

"Congratulations."

Daniel sat up with curiosity.

"Thanks, but what exactly are you congratulating me on?"

"The baby."

Sam wanted to smile at Daniels priceless 'deer caught in a headlights' look but continued to stay in the act.

"Oh my god. She hasn't told you yet. Daniel i'm so sorry."

Daniel opened the door and dashed into the ice cream parlour.

"Cost of getting revenge - losing a friend. The look on Daniels face - priceless."

Jack looked at Sam.

"You're pure evil. They could break up over this."

"Nope."

"How do you know?"

"Because neither of them are as childish as you."

Janet walked out of the ice cream parlour with a look of thunder on her face. She knocked on Sams window.

"Hi."

"You told him I was pregnant?"

"Maybe. It's just a little white lie."

"Little. I thought he was going to die in the middle of an ice cream parlour. I've been divorced. I don't want to be a widow."

Daniel got into the car.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'm pregnant Daniel. Therefore you are not allowed to cause me stress or kill me. Just ask your wife."

Daniel looked at Janet.

"Nothing's stopping you after the baby is born."

"Except you'll leave my child with no mother and Jack as a single parent. Now, whilst that makes a great idea for a comedy sitcom, that's not ideal for real life."

Tom walked over to the car with Elizabeth.

"I found her. She was in an overpriced furniture store."

"I can't believe you just left me. What if something had happened to me?"

"Mom, Sam thought she was in labour."

"Well, she should be positive. They could've at least come and got me."

Sam looked at Janet.

"Maybe next time I should just give birth in the ice cream parlour."

Janet smiled and shook her head. Jack clapped his hands together.

"I think we've had enough excitement for today. I reckon we should go home and eat food."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Robert drove them to my house just incase you turned up there."

"Why would I go to your house when i have a perfectly good house of my own?"

_'shame you can't think of that point more often.'_

Jack bit his tongue and mentally slapped his thoughts.

(**Jacks House**)

Teal'c flicked through the tv channels, eventually settling for entertainment tonight.

"And we'll be back with more information on the new series of desperate housewives shortly."

Robert nudged Teal'c.

"Hey Murray. Have you seen that show?"

"I have not."

"You should. Got some really hot babes."

"Indeed."

Jack and Sam walked through the door followed by Daniel and Janet.

"We found her. Dad has taken her home because she's in a fowl mood. And she keeps on blaming Sam and Janet for leaving her and I think Janet might of killed her."

Sam and Janet headed for the garden.

"Where are they going?"

"To discuss wedding stuff."

"I found this great site for ideal wedding songs."

"I told you, me and Jack have already picked our song. Plus the one where i'm dancing with my dad and he's dancing with his mum."

"Tell me then."

Sam smiled.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait till the wedding."

"Surely you can tell me the other two?"

"Ok. Dad picked 'I hope you dance?' by Leann Womack for me and him. Jack was originally meant to be dancing to 'wind beneath my wings' which his mum picked. He hates that song though, so now he's picked 'a song for mama' by boys to men."

"Good choices."

(**Inside**)

Teal'c and Robert were still watching entertainment tonight.

"We have with us the lovely Eva Longoria who plays Gabrielle."

Robert nudged Teal'c again.

"She's the hottest."

"Indeed."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I don't have a huge amount of time at the moment but my chapters will get longer.

Please R & R


	37. Proud Father

**Im trying so hard to make it longer and update it quicker so you can all find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl. I've already decided what the baby is going to be and that is for the purpose of future fics. But even if you don't like what the sex of the baby is, don't worry because Jack and Sam do have more children in the future.**

Proud Father

"Isn't she beautiful? She's just so big and beautiful."

"I wouldn't let Sam hear you call her big Jack."

"She's almost ready to give birth Daniel. She's meant to be big and face it, when Janet falls pregnant, she's going to go the same way. Now, help me get some wood."

Daniel sighed and got out of his deck chair.

"What do you need wood for?"

"To discover fire."

"Jack..."

"To build a fence around the lake. I don't want the baby to fall in when it's learning to walk."

"Then why don't you just go out and buy a fence?"

Jack stopped. He didn't consider the possibility and simplicity of actually buying a fence from the local hardware store.

"Sam, me and Daniel are going to buy a fence."

"Don't be too long. Remember General Hammond wants you to go see him this afternoon."

"I'll be back in time."

Janet walked out of the cabin with a jug of juice.

"Where are those two going?"

"I think they're going to the hardware store."

Janet smiled.

"Daniel going to a hardware store. Last time we went to a hardware store, he showered himself with nails."

Sam looked at Janet questionably. Janet shook her head.

"Don't ask."

(**Town**)

"Where did you say Teal'c was meeting us?"

Daniel looked at his text message.

"I'm trying to figure it out."

Jack grabbed the cell phone out of Daniel's hand.

"He's learning to use text talk."

"Oh."

Jack read the text message and pieced different parts together. Daniel looked around and caught a tall figure at a bakery. He began to walk over and left Jack standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"He's at the bakery. That wasn't hard. Daniel?"

Jack looked up and frowned as Daniel was no longer standing next to him. He looked towards the bakery and noticed Tealc along with Daniel.

"Do'h"

(**Jacks Cabin**)

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Ofcourse, but Jack doesn't like the ones I come up with and vice versa."

"What does he want to name the baby?"

"Have a guess."

Janet smiled.

"Homer."

"Got it in one."

"And what if the baby is a girl?"

Sam looked at Janet.

"Homer."

(**Hardware Store**)

"...and she wants to call the baby Chris if it's a boy and Jessica if it's a girl. They're nice names, but I don't think they have the O'neill ring to them."

"I think Jessica O'neill is a strong name."

Jack whacked Teal'c in the arm.

"You're meant to be on my side."

Daniel grabbed a pack of nails and put them in the trolley. Jack picked them back up and threw them on a shelf.

"Jack..."

"Daniel, have you ever been to a hardware store? Those are the wrong kind of nails."

"Does it matter what nails they are?"

Jack stopped the trolley.

"Let me ask you a question. Would you put a shelf up with your toenails?"

"That's gross."

"The answer is no and that's because they're not the right nails."

Jack began to push the trolley again.

"I mean is Homer such a bad name? It's different and...Teal'c pass me those nails."

Teal'c handed Jack the pack of nails he was looking at.

"Now Daniel, these are the kind of nails you want for a fence."

"For the record, Homer is a stupid name."

(**SGC**)

"Yes, sir I do believe he's the best man for the job...I have every confidence in him... I'm meeting with him today...I'll let you know."

General Hammond placed the red phone down. He smiled and folded his hands feeling pretty pleased with himself.

(**Jacks Cabin**)

Sam walked over to Jack and kissed him on his bare shoulder.

"Why aren't you talking to Daniel?"

"He said Homer was a stupid name."

Jack looked at Sam who had an agreeable face.

"Sam!"

"Well, it's not a stupid name for a fat, yellow cartoon character but for a baby. If you give the baby that name, they'll get bullied in high school."

Sam looked at her watch.

"You should go get cleaned up for your meeting with General Hammond."

"Yeah."

(**10 minutes later**)

Jack walked out of the cabin cleaned up, with a video camera.

"Look what I found."

Janet looked at it.

"It's a video camera."

"Thanks Janet. I never would've guessed that."

Daniel took it off Jack.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm not talking to you."

Daniel looked at Sam.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to make a film for the baby."

"Jack, the baby could come anytime in the next 3 weeks. Don't you think it's a little late to be making a film?"

"Nope."

Jack took the video camera off Daniel.

"I'm off to see Hammond."

Jack leaned over Daniel and Janet to give Sam a kiss.

"Bye Sam, bye Homer, bye Janet."

Jack looked at Daniel.

"You."

And walked off.

"So, I take it i'm off the list to be a godfather?"

Sam smiled.

"Jack never forgave you for stealing his thunder, so I don't think he put you on the list."

"What?"

Janet placed a reassuring hand on Daniels shoulder.

"Don't worry Daniel. I'm sure he still considered you. You and Teal'c are his best friends."

"I'm going to get on that list."

Janet and Sam looked at each other like they knew something bad was going to happen.

(**SGC**)

Jack knocked on Hammonds door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Hammond smiled and closed what he was reading.

"Yes. Please come in and take a seat."

Jack did as requested.

"So, what's this about sir?"

General Hammond leaned over his desk and folded his arms.

"Jack, over these past 8 years i've watched you lead your team through the gate. I've watched you bring them home safely and keep them together. Your team respect you, not only as a leader, but as a friend and in Sam's case as a partner."

"Sir, you're starting to worry me. You're not dying are you?"

Hammond laughed and shook his head.

"No Jack. I'm not dying."

"Glad to hear that."

"I'm retiring."

"Not glad to hear that. Why?"

"It's about time. I'm not getting any younger and I want my granddaughters to remember me as a grandfather who could play with them and make time for them. Also, I don't think I have the stomach to watch teams go through that gate anymore. I've explained to too many families that someone they've loved has been lost in the line of duty and not being able to tell them the truth kills me."

Jack looked into Hammond's eyes. He saw sadness but he also saw the honesty and compassion that he had trusted since the day he met Hammond.

"I take it we'll probably end up with some government brown noser?"

"You won't."

"When are you retiring?"

"That depends on you."

"On me?"

Hammond nodded.

"Well, I assume you'll want to take some leave to spend time with Sam and the baby. I'll leave as soon as you're ready to come back."

"Ok, you've lost me. Why does this depend on me?"

"Because Jack, myself and the President have jointly agreed that you're the best man for the job. You've proven yourself as my second in command and shown great authority as well as compassion. You don't have to accept though."

"No. I accept. I mean if I don't take it, we will most likely end up with a brown noser."

"I'll let the President know."

Jack got up and looked at Hammond.

"One question. Can I throw Daniel off sg1?"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"No."

Jack sighed and headed for the door.

"Another question. Can I take a video camera around the sgc and get everyone to say a message for the baby?"

"Sure, but don't film anything alien."

"So, basically don't film the marines. Got it."

General Hammond began to laugh as Jack left.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apoligise for it taking so long. The next chapter is going to be a funny one. Jack will basically go around with a video camera and you can imagine the many results.**

**So, please R & R. All reviews and criticism accepted.**


	38. Smile

**I've been away for ages and I really, really apologise. I'm on my knees begging your forgiveness for leaving this for so long. In my defence though, I got involved in a brilliant play and had to go to the Edinburgh festival for a performance. So, with that and work, i've had very little time.  
Anyway, you don't want to hear me babbling on, you want this chapter. That is if you haven't got bored waiting.**

Smile! On second thoughts, Don't!

Jack knew he'd find plenty of people in the commissary, but who to start with?

'Marines.'

Jack smiled as he eyed up his first victim.

"Hey Makepeace."

Makepeace looked up and looked curiously at the video camera, which Jack was holding.

"Taken up a new career?"

"I'm making a video for my kid. Say something."

"Join the marines. Get laid and get a gun."

Jack turned the camera off for a second.

"Okay. None of my kids will join the marines and if you ever say that to them, I will personally shoot you with your own gun but not before publicly humiliating you. Now say something nice."

"Like what?"

Jack bent down and whispered in Makepeace's ear. He then stood up straight and switched the video camera back on.

"Hey kid. Your dad is one hell of a guy and did I mention how the air force is better than the marines? Join the air force."

Jack switched the video camera off.

"Thanks Makepeace."

(**Jacks Cabin**)

Daniel handed Sam a drink. The exhausting heat quickly made it disappear down her throat.

"Thanks Daniel. You know, you didn't have to stay. You could've gone back to the base with Janet."

"It's okay. I have nothing to do anyway."

Daniel picked up the book that Sam had left on the table. It was a big book of baby names.

"No luck yet."

"Nope. Have you got any ideas?"

Daniel laughed. Him and Janet hadn't really talked about having children. As far as he was concerned, Cassie was enough for him. He loved her like he'd love one of his biological children.

"I've never really thought about it. I mean after Sha're died, I didn't see children in my future. So, I didn't bother to think of names."

"But, now you're with Janet. So, all that will change."

"Maybe."

Sam began to laugh but grabbed her stomach and let out a soft moan. Daniel got up and looked at her with concern.

"Sam..."

"I'm okay. I think the baby just kicked a little too hard."

"Do you want me to ring Jack?"

"No. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Do you want another drink?"

"I'm good."

Sam got up and headed into the cabin. The pain wasn't easing any. She debated whether or not to call Jack.

'He's probably busy.'

(**SGC - Infirmary**)

"Colonel, I have a lot of work to do."

"Cummon doc. Say hi to my little girl."

Janet smiled.

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

"I have a sixth sense when it comes to these things. It's a girl."

"Switch the camera on. I'll give you two minutes."

Jack switched the camera on but the red light refused to go on.

"Maybe the batteries have gone."

"Nah. That's not it."

Jack hit it. Nothing happened. He looked at Fraiser.

"Maybe the batteries have gone. Don't go anywhere. I'm just going to go to the store cupboard."

Janet opened the draw of her desk and took out two batteries.

"Wait! Colonel..."

It was too late. The colonel had already left. Janet sighed and placed the batteries on her desk.

(**Generals Office**)

"And the door to the storage cupboard will be fixed first thing tomorrow?"

Siler nodded.

"Yes sir. I've just got to repair everything in Jay Felgers lab after his minor explosion yesterday and then i'll repair the door."

"Good. Put a sign on the door warning people not to let the door close because they'll be locked in."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

(**Storage Cupboard**)

"Oh for cryin' out loud."

(**Jacks Cabin**)

Sam splashed some cold water on her face and walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. She poured the cool liquid into a clean glass and placed the carton back in the fridge.

She began to drink the orange juice but suddenly found herself in even worst pain. Dropping the glass, she gripped the sides trying to support herself. She breathed deeply.  
She felt something damp seep through her jeans.

"Oh my god. Daniel!"

Daniel jumped out of his chair and ran into the cabin.

"Sam. What's wrong?"

"I think those pains I was experiencing before were contractions and now I think my waters have just broken."

"Are you sure?"

Sam glared at him.

"Never mind. Lets just get you to hospital."

"No. I want you to ring Jack and I need to grab my over night bag."

Even though he wanted to, Daniel didn't bother objecting. He was dealing with a pregnant soldier and not just any pregnant soldier. This was Sam. And it wasn't really the thought of dealing with Sam that scared him. It was the thought of dealing with Jack. Daniel picked up the phone and rang Jacks cell. No one answered.

Daniel walked into the bedroom where Sam was getting the bag she had prepared out of the cupboard. The pain was making it very difficult to lift. Daniel walked over and took the bag off her.

"Did you ring Jack?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Daniel was torn between lying and telling the truth. This was Sam. She was like a sister to him. He thought of what he'd tell his sister if he had one. The truth. But, what would Jack tell Janet if things were the other way around?

"He's on his way."

(**Storage Cupboard**)

"Hello!"

Jack felt his pockets looking for his cell phone.

"Damn it!"

He had left it in his truck. He heard his dads voice echo in his head.

_'Jack, my boy. You're an idiot.'_

Then he heard his maths teacher.

_'O'neill, you're an A-grade dumbass.'_

Then he heard...nevermind. The list is too long.

"Someone open this bloody door."

(**Daniels Car**)

Sam took a deep breath in. So far, that was the only thing helping with the pain.

"How you doing Sam?"

"I'm okay. My contractions are starting to get closer together though."

"We'll be at the hospital soon."

"This kid better not be a typical O'neill."

"What?"

Sam released a deep breath.

"Tom was telling me that it took Jack 3 days to make his grand appearance."

"Wow."

"Yeah...Oww!"

(**Storage cupboard**)

'Credit card.'

Jack got out his wallet. He decided to use his library card instead. He took it out and placed it in the gap of the door.

_'SNAP!'_

"Damn it."

Jack took out another one and began to the process again and again...

(**Hospital**)

Daniel had managed to persuade Sam to go in a wheelchair. He pushed her to reception, where a nurse smiled at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Sam Car..ow shit!"

Daniel smiled at the nurse.

"Her name is Samantha Carter. She is 37 weeks pregnant. Her waters have broken and her contractions are about 10 - 15 minutes apart."

"Okay sweetheart. Let's get you to a room. Are you the father?"

"No. I'm a friend."

"Is the father on his way?"

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Pardon?"

Daniels head shot up.

"Yes. The father is on his way. Sam, i'll be right back."

(**Storage Cupboard**)

_'SNAP!'_

and again.  
Jack looked in his wallet. That was it. All his cards were gone.

"Hello. This is your colonel speaking. Can someone open the door or give me some credit cards?"

(**Hospital**)

Daniel tried Jacks cell a further ten times without success.

'Perhaps he's back at the cabin.'

Daniel dialled the cabin phone. No one picked up but at least he could leave a message.

"Hey Jack. It's Daniel. Sam has gone into labour. I'm at the hospital with her. You really need to get your ass down here. Everything is happening quite quickly. Also, I think after this I definitely should be godfather."

(**Storage cupboard**)

Teal'c walked out of the infirmary after his routine medical. He walked down the various halls of the sgc, only to stop when he heard a familiar voice.

"I will put everyone on overtime if this door is not opened in two seconds."

"O'neill."

"Teal'c, buddy. I'm stuck in here. Open the door for me."

Teal'c turned the knob and pulled. Nothing happened. He tried pushing. Still nothing happened.

"It appears to be stuck O'neill."

"Well, bust it open."

"I'd be destroying base property."

Jack closed his eyes.

"Believe me. No one will be pissed accept me if i don't get out of here. Now open the goddamn door."

Teal'c kicked at the door. The force of his foot alone brought it door with three strikes. Jack looked at him.

"Nice."

Jack walked out of the cupboard and patted Teal'c on the back.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Long story. I'll tell you some other time. I'm bored with the camera. I'm going to head back to the cabin for a shower. See you later Teal'c."

(**Hospital**)

The doctor pulled the sheet back down over Sams legs.

"We've got a bit of a wait on our hands. You're only 4 centimetres dilated."

"How long?"

The doctor smiled sympathetically.

"It's hard to say. It might happen really fast or it might go really slow. Could go up to 24 hours. Maybe more."

Sam glared at her bump.

"Get out. Please. Mommy is in pain."

Daniel knocked and poked his head around the door.

"Can I come in?"

Sam nodded.

"Is Jack hear yet?"

"He's stuck in traffic. Hopefully he shouldn't be long. Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water."

"I'll go get it for you."

(**Jacks Cabin**)

"Stupid cupboard."

Jack pulled a cobweb off his shirt. He stopped when he felt something crunch under his boots. He lifted up his boot and noticed he was standing in a puddle of orange juice and glass.

"SAM!"

He didn't receive an answer.

"What the hell...?"

Jack peered into the bedroom. No one. He walked over to the phone. There were 2 messages.

_Message 1: 'Jonathan, it's you mom. You haven't called me in over a week. The whole point of me moving closer is so we can talk everyday. Ring me as soon as you get this.'_

Jack deleted his first message. It wasn't his fault if he didn't get it.

_Message 2: "Hey Jack. It's Daniel. Sam has gone into labour. I'm at the hospital with her. You really need to get your ass down here. Everything is happening quite quickly. Also, I think after this I definitely should be godfather."_

Jack stood silently. He was going to be a dad. Sam was having their baby.

'Then what the hell are you still doing here?'

For once Jack listened to his brain. He grabbed the keys to his truck and calmly but swiftly got in. He picked up his cell phone.

"Wow! Eleven missed calls."

He dialled Daniel's number and waited for an answer.

(**Hospital**)

Daniel jumped as his phone began to vibrate. Sending a tickling sensation up and down his leg through his pants pocket. He flipped it open and headed out of the hospital.

"Hey Daniel."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Stuck in a cupboard."

"What?"

"Long story."

Daniel shook his head.

"How is she doing?"

"I've barely been with her. I've been trying to contact you."

"Well, now you know i'm coming. Get in there and tell her i'm on my way."

"She already thinks you're on your way. I told her you were stuck in traffic."

"Space monkey, you're a genius."

Daniel smiled.

"Does this mean i'm back on the list?"

Daniel waited for an answer but was greeted with a dialling tone.

"Hello?"

**Now, I know nothing about pregnancy or labour. So, I had to have a look around at various websites. Hopefully i've got the info right. If not, please feel free to e-mail me and make me aware of this problem.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and that it was well worth the wait. Please R & R.**


	39. Baby

**Hey guys. I know it's taken me a long time to add this chapter but to be honest i've had to search for the writer in me. I just didn't know how to do this chapter, so I cant promise it will be brilliant but i'll give it a go. I hope it was worth the wait. This is my final chapter and believe me, i'm not expecting the best of reviews.**

**Is it a plane? Is it a bird? No, it's a head.**

"I'm going to kill him."

"He's on his way."

Janet held her friends hand. She smoothed Sams hand in repeated circles, trying to calm her. Sam violently leaned forward.

"Owww! That's it. I'm not doing it. The baby can just stay in there."

(Outside the delivery room)

Daniel paced up and down the hall. All that was running through his mind was the saying 'one life ends for a new one to begin.' He smiled thinking how true that saying might be if Jack didn't appear within the next few minutes. A tall man in his mid-thirties came and sat next to him.

"You weren't saving this seat for anyone were you?"

"No. Be my guest."

"Do you know what you're having?"

Daniel looked at him confused.

"The baby. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh. My wife isn't having a baby. My friend is. My wife is with her now. The dad hasn't arrived yet"

"What a jerk. It's amazing how many men promise to stand by their partners but then are no shows for the birth."

"He's just held up."

The guy smirked.

"Yeah, probably with the next poor woman."

"Hey, you don't know him so maybe you should..."

Daniels sentance was cut short by the sudden appearance of Jack running down the hall and into the wrong room. The next sound to be heard was a woman screaming and a man swearing. Jack quickly backed out.

"Sorry. Wrong room. Congratualtions by the way."

Daniel smiled and pointed to the room Sam was in. Tealc walked cooly behind Jack and took a seat next to Daniel.

"Has the baby arrived yet?"

"Nope."

(Inside the delivery room - 6.13pm)

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Hunni, I am so sorry. I got locked in a cuboard."

Sam and Janet just looked at him.

"Long story. Let's just say I pissed off some marines."

"I've been here in labour and you were pissing off marines? That's great Jack. You go and take all the time you need, i'm just having your baby."

Janet stood up and smiled.

"I'll give you two some time. Jack, just come and get me if you need anything."

"Thanks Janet."

Sam waited for Janet to leave before she proceeded to punch Jack repeatedly in the arm.

"Hey that hurts."

"Really? Tell you what, why don't you try giving birth? I'm telling you now, this is the only kid we are having. This one is already a pain in the..oww..ass."

Jack burst into laughter.

"I'm glad my pain is humorous."

Jack took Sams hand and kissed it. Her harsh expression began to soften and her breathing became more calm.

"Listen to me, wether this is our only child or the first of many, we will get through this."

"What if i'm not good enough? What if I leave the baby at the store? Or if I forget to pick them up from school."

"Well, they can get the school bus and i'll go to the store. See, problem solved."

Sam began to laugh but was overwhelmed by a pain.

"Jack."

(5 hours later - 11.13pm)

"Just a few more pushes and you'll be holding your baby."

Sam leaned into Jack.

"I can't do this. I want to go to sleep. Jack make it stop. Tell them i'll come back next week."

"Sorry sweetie but you can't do that. Think, soon baby homer will be in the world."

Janet looked at her exhausted friend. She looked close to giving up.

"I need you to push for me Sam."

Sam used all the energy in her to push. She thought how nice it would be to be in a one on one fight with an unas at this moment.

"Jack, sing to Sam."

"What?"

"Sing to her. It might soothe her a little."

"But infront of all these people."

Janet raised her eyebrow at him.

"Believe me Jack. No one is going to be looking at you."

Jack sighed and began searching for a song. There was a song that Sam constantly had playing lately. The baby seemed to like it to. It always loved to kick to that song.

"I set out on an aeroplane, many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, but I wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you. Every long lost dream led me to where you are..."

Sam smiled. Jacks voice made her forget about the pain slightly and made her think about the journey they would be going through.

". I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smiled and took my hand, you've been there, you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true."

"Alright Sam. Not much longer to go. Jack I didn't tell you to stop singing."

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God bless the broken road that led me straight to you. And now i'm just rolling home into my lovers arms, this much I know is true, that God bless the broken road that led me straight to you"

Before he knew, the sound of a baby echoed through the room. He felt something wet on his hand. He looked up at Sams face and saw the tear patterns running down her cheeks. Janet smiled and handed Sam the baby.

"You have a healthy baby boy."

Jack got up and sat on the edge of the bed to get a closer look at his son.

"He actually looks like Homer."

"But he's not going to be a Homer."

Jack took his tiny hand and held it in his giant like hand. The baby had a mop of brown hair.

"Well, he's definately mine."

Sam smiled.

"He might be Daniels."

Janet pointed at her.

"I know he ain't Daniels. He's chained to my bed in his spare time."

Sam placed her spare hand over her babies ear.

"Not infront of the baby."

Janet walked over to Sam and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll go tell the guys."

Sam looked at Jack. She had never seen him look so calm and at ease with life.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"You bet."

Sam gently passed the baby to Jack. He wrapped his son's blue blanket around him a little tighter. He began to walk around the room with him.

"You know what, I think he looks like Jacob."

"Yeah, he just has more hair. Talking about my dad, have you rang your parents?"

"Nope."

"Jack..."

"I'll do it in a minute. First, we have to decide on a name for this little guy."

Sam smiled. Ever since she told Jack she was pregnant, they had not been able to agree on names.

"I like Nathanial."

Jack looked at Sam.

"We can't call him Nathanial. Daniel will think we did it because of him and Tealc will feel left out. I like Tyler."

The baby began to cry.

"But I guess he doesn't."

Jack passed him back to Sam.

"Typical, you want him till he starts to cry."

"That is my duty as the father."

Sam slowly rocked him from side to side. His cries started to die down and the room was silent again.

"Brennan."

Jack scrunched up his nose.

"What's wrong with Brennan?"

"I don't like it. Josh?"

"Boring. Eric?"

"And you think Josh is boring?"

Jack sat on the bed next to his fiancee and baby. This was hopeless. They could agree on war stratergies but not on a name.

"Carter."

Sam smiled.

"Our son is not being called Carter O'neill. Carter doesn't sound right as a first name. Lucas?"

Jack paused to consider it. A smile crept onto his face.

"Lucas O'neill. I like it."

"Really? Because it will be his name for the rest of his life and I hate to tell you this, but you can't turn around when he's older and go I want to change his name."

"It's perfect. Now we need a middle name."

A knock sounded on the door. Cassandra walked in with Janet, Daniel and Teal'c behind her.

"Is it alright if we come in?"

"Ofcourse it is."

Cassandra walked up to Sam and stared at the baby. She had never actally seen a newborn baby.

"He's so cute. Have you named him yet?"

Jack nodded.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet Lucas."

"Has he got a middle name?"

"That is what we are currently working on."

"May I suggest Daniel?"

Jack just stared at Daniel.

"Fine, if he's not going to bear my name, can I atleast find out wether i'm godfather?"

"Actually me and Sam have decided not to have godparents. It's easy to pick a godmother because Janet is Sams best friend but I can't pick between you and Teal'c."

"And how long have you not wanted godparents?"

"About two months."

Daniel folded his arms and began to sulk. Janet gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You may not be godparents but you'll be honourary aunts and uncles."

Sam elbowed Jack.

"Right Jack?"

"Oww. Ofcourse, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How about Carter?"

Everyone looked at Cassandra.

"How about Carter for his middle name?"

"Sam decided it's only suitable as a surname."

"Actually Lucas Carter O'neill sounds nice. I know my dad would love it. Is that okay?"

Jack moved up closer to Sam and wrapped an arm around her.

"That's fine. It makes him sound like an ice hockey player, which one day he will be."

The room went silent. Everyone just watched as Lucas made himself comfortable between his mothers arms and chest. He was so quiet and content, little did he know what an exciting life everyone around him lived. Not knowing that maybe one day he would take his mother or fathers place.

(3.30am)

Sam looked over at Jack. He had only left her side when they were moving Lucas in another room with all the other babies. She was suprised he stayed when his mother was here. She really didn't like the name Lucas and made a point of letting everyone know. She wanted him to be called Walter after her father. That idea was scrapped after Jack used the excuse of 'one of our friends is called Walter and we didn't want to name him after a friend.'

"You should be sleeping."

Sam smiled as Jack opened his eyes.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I could hear you thinking. Come here."

Jack got up onto the bed with her. He wrapped an arm around her and let her sink into him. He kissed her neck and began to run her arm.

"Do you find this situation funny at all?"

"Us having a baby?"

"Yeah. Seven years ago we weren't even allowed to consider a relationship and now here we are with a baby."

"Who knows, you kight of been here with Pete instead."

"I don't want to think about that. I just want to think of the fact that I have a beautiful baby with the man I love."

"Did you see your dads face when we told him Lucas' middle name?"

Sam nodded.

"Thank you for letting me do that. He looked so happy."

"You do know that I am naming our next child."

"As long as it's not Homer."

The feeling off Jacks warm breath on her neck began to make Sam feel sleepy. She closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

"Do you want to start trying now?"

"Jack, don't make me kill you."

**Hope you guys liked this. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so i'm going to need your reviews to make my decision. All reviews taken in good faith. Song used - Rascal Flatts - God Bless The Broken Road.**


End file.
